


The Kids Are Alright

by rachelarcher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, I APOLOGIZE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Sisterhood, Strange family dynamics, Strippers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Too many Tomlinsons, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, adoption of random people, anne cox is the captain of this ship, are irish dukes a thing, bromances, but will in time stamps later on, cowrote this with my roommate, falling fast, holy shit i wrote too much, i need to sleep, jay tomlinson isn't a good mom in this and I am one hundred percent sorry for it, niall horan is too precious for this world, please, send help, they effin are now, this spans about a decade, we did lots of stripper research which didn't make it into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 58,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: The moment the Uber let them out Harry’s eyes lit up, and the warm scent of cupcakes greeted Louis’ nose to the point he had to clear his throat to get his whole body to calm down. There were a multitude of ways this night could end, all of them hopefully better than the other possibilities, but his wolf had only one thing on it’s mind, and that was tasting the boy before him, wrecking him completely and proving that he loved him.Loved him.Whoa, where did that come from?
Relationships: Anne Cox/Robin Twist, Ashton Irwin/Gemma Styles, Camila Cabello/Shawn Mendes, Dan Deakin/Jay Tomlinson, Desmond Styles/Original Female Character(s), Félicité Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jay Tomlinson/Mark Tomlinson, Leigh Anne Pinnock/Calum Hood, Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Lottie Tomlinson/Michael Clifford, Luke Hemmings/Jade Thirlwall, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Stan Lucas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Prelude - 2005

**2005 - Late Fall**

_Prelude_

_Louis Tomlinson & Company_

Louis sidestepped the front door, the moment he saw his sister’s feet dangling off the roof, that could realistically mean only one thing. Their parents were at each others throats again. He walked around to the side of the house, grabbed the questionable ladder from behind the rose bushes (he and Anastasia had stolen it about three years ago from their overly angry neighbor - who surprisingly still thought they were thieves). He climbed to the top to see Anastasia holding both Daisy and Phoebe, stretched out on a blanket of sorts, Fizzy and Lottie a little higher on the roof, eyes covered in tears, and their little faces wrapped up in concern. Louis sighed, climbed the rest of the way up, and wrapped his arms around Dase and Bebe. Anastasia passed him a fag, and blew out the drag she’d been holding in, they sat under the sparkling stars, and for a moment no one dared breathe or talk.

Louis watched as Anastasia pulled a large rucksack closer to her, and drew out a bunch of blankets, passing them around for the kids. They shared a look over the kids' heads, as Anastasia pulled herself further up the shingles, bringing the little girls with her, until they were at the soft incline that Louis, Lots, and Fiz were. The two oldest sat in complete silence, as the yelling from inside the house waffered upward, crashing could be heard, as the stars twinkled above them the younger four finally fell asleep. He had no clue how late it was, when the front door slammed open, and their da stormed out, suitcase in hand, he turned to look at the six on the roof, before he shook his head, and hurried to the car. Their da, Mark, wasn’t Louis or Anastasia’s father. Louis’ father had taken off when he was ten days old - and he hoped to never see him again. Anastasia’s father was a nameless man from their mother's one attempt at ‘partying’ when Louis was about three months old.

“What was it about this time?” Louis asked, his voice raw from the fag, and the cold that was creeping in, both he and Anastasia had shed their blankets to wrap them securely around the girls.

Anastasia shivered, her eyes looking upward, tears falling from her lashes. “Mark told her today that he didn’t want a family, anymore.” She said and motioned for the fag, Louis passed it over, and let her take a drag, knowing she would need a moment, “Apparently, the twins made it _too_ much.” She added, sad and a little dazed, “Like four kids weren’t a handful enough, but mum had to go and deliver twins.” The twins in question were almost one, and had no business being on the roof, but still - it was the one place that was safe when nights got like this. “Mum kicked him out over dinner.” She added, and passed the fag back to him, “What the hell are we going to do, now?” She breathed out, fear in her eyes.

It was a heavy weight, Louis realized as he looked at her, to be thirteen and the main caregiver in the house (their mother was always working to make ends meet). Louis himself was only fourteen, too young to get a serious job, and too old to be considered a kid (neither he nor Anastasia would be able to enroll in summer programs provided by the community). Lottie was seven, Felicite was five, and the twins were on the cusp of one. Tonight was _fucked_. “We can sort it out, I promise.” Louis nor Anastasia ever broke, they never cried, never let the little ones see how affected they were by the events around them.

“Thought you would be out here.” Their mum, Jay, called up to them, hands on her hips as she gazed upward. “Are you coming down anytime soon?” She asked, clearly a little concerned.

“The babies are asleep.” Louis offered, “How about you come up?”

With that Jay clambered up the ladder, and with helping hands from both Anastasia and Louis she found herself perched on the roof above them, at almost the flat of the spine. “So, you’ve been up here a lot lately, and I’m really sorry.” She bit her cheek, tears were threatening to fall, “The thing is, this time I don’t think Mark is coming back.” She felt her oldest two take her hands, and squeeze. “I’m so sorry, babies, I thought he’d be the one to stick around.” She looked up to the sky then, “I thought he’d always be my friend.” She bit at her bottom lip, her face red from crying, and her eyes puffy. “We can’t afford this house anymore, I’m sorry.” She breathed, “Part of him leaving is because we were going to be… well we’ve been evicted.” Jay shivered a bit, as Louis and Anastasia both offered her a corner of the blankets, they had left that were not wrapped around the children.

“Are we going back to Grans?” Anastasia asked after a moment.

Jay sighed, and looked over at her eldest daughter, then back to her son, “No, not this time.”

“Mum?” Louis breathed.

Jay gave them a tired smile, “I’ve managed to save up some, darlings, we are going to move out of Doncaster.” She breathed after a moment, “Going to get some space.” She sighed, then leaned over to rest her head on Louis’ shoulders, Anastasia tucked herself around her mother’s legs, curving her body to protect the little ones from sliding downward, while Louis let his hand fall onto Fizzy’s shoulder, to hold the five year old in place. “Moving somewhere better.” Jay promised them, and tumbled into exhausted sleep herself.

Anastasia looked up at the moon, just as Louis looked over at his sister, “What the fook does that mean?”

“Means we’ll be moving in the middle of the night, again.” Anastasia sighed. “Only this time we aren’t running cause Mark’s done something wonkers, we're running cause Mum’s afraid of the past and future.”


	2. 2007 - Spring

**2007 - Spring**

Anastasia climbed out of the car, and waved as her friends pulled away, the nearly sixteen-year-old turned her attention toward the small house they’d been renting for the last seven months. She studied the sides to see if there was a chance she needed to not go to the main, but as she got closer to the front door, she could hear the shouting. She cringed, hard, and sidestepped, heading away from the main door and to the back of the house. She climbed up the lattice grunting when the thorns from the rose bushes bit into her flesh, she nearly fell when Lottie wrenched open the window of her room, “Anastasia!”

“Shhhh-” Anastasia urged her, “Come on.” She quickly tossed her backpack into the room, “Hand me the bag.” The bag was their rooftop companion, once Lottie passed it to her, “Put the twins in warm footies, and you two dress warm too, grab me one of Lou’s jumpers. Quiet like.” She breathed out, watching Lottie nod and quickly take off. Nodding to herself she climbed up the lattice and tossed the rucksack onto the nearly flat roof, she scrambled around until she found the rope ladder Louis had swiped from somewhere. She checked the knots to make sure they were secure, then dropped it over the side, before she spread out the thick blanket, then climbed back down.

“Anna.” Bebe giggled, as Fizzy passed Phoebe out the window, careful not to drop her, Anastasia settled her on her side, then reached back for Daisy, the twins were a bit big for this now, as three year old’s, but she’d recently trained them to climb together up the ladder with her following. She grasped the bag that Fizzy was handing her, and climbed with the twins, a beat later Fizzy and Lottie joined her on the roof, she motioned for them to stay with the twins, while she climbed back down, and closed the window. Once she was sure it was all the way shut, she climbed up the rope ladder, and hauled it back onto the roof.

“Where is Lou?” She asked, as she pulled on the offered jumper, and set about making their safe area of blankets and toys, books, and one battery operated torch. The girls spread out, even as she dumped her own rucksack from her outing, pulling out the food that she’d meant to give them as a surprise (it was rubbish, really all crisp and candy).

Lottie met her eyes, and sighed, “He’s gone round looking for a job, again.” Anastasia bit her bottom lip, hard. She and Louis had both been working months ago, before the most recent move. Their mother, while amazing, had a horrible taste in men. Until this move, she wasn’t sure that Mark wasn’t going to randomly pop up again - he’d filed for divorce, but it was all gummed up at the moment. Like he honestly couldn’t move forward with his request since he was in the process of proving that he adopted Louis and Anastasia (she’d know, she was the one who pinched her coins together to phone him from the shitty payphone at the cafe).

“I’m sure he found one.” Anastasia decided on, as a crash sounded below them again, unsure about the situation, Anastasia peaked over the edge, but no one was leaving yet. Eventually she had to climb down to fetch the girl’s schoolwork, so they could at least be productive, and then again, she climbed down to make sure that the bedroom door was unlocked just in case.

It was well after dark that Louis made it home, darting through the side yards, “This way!” Anastasia called, and motioned to the lattice, with the torch. He looked irritated, but still hauled himself up the side of the house, “It’s an all-nighter.” She breathed out, and he only nodded, accepted some of the offered sweets, and rummaged through his rucksack to pull out some waters he had stashed, “Any luck?”

“Got on at a Toys R Us.” He offered, “Starting work tomorrow, half past two.” He added, when she raised her eyebrow, “Anything for you?”

“Nothing legal.” She admitted, and while he frowned, he nodded. Under the last rays of light, he read to the girls, and made sure they were all comfortable on the makeshift bed, once all were asleep but Anastasia and Lottie, he spoke again.

“Someday, I’m going to make this right.” He promised, “Get us all away from the craziness, mum too.” Anastasia believed him, she had no other choice. Her big brother never lied to her. Not once.


	3. 2008 - Summer

**2008 - Summer**

Mark got to see them on weekends, sometimes. When he’d remember or could make the drive from Doncaster to where they were living at now, in Leeds. Secretly, Louis hoped they’d move back to Doncaster, sooner rather than later. But for now, sporadic visits to Doncaster would have to do. For once the almost eighteen year old was on the roof with Anastasia for his own reasons - Jay was at work, and Mark had picked up the younger girls (Louis and Anastasia had offered to stay behind this time so Mark could actually get some time with the girls), between them they passed a joint.

He was working at a record shop, and she pulled in crumpled notes and coins from hustling street games. Paradise, he supposed. Either way they were largely unsupervised, all the time. “Louuuu.” She sang at him, “What’s the plan?”

He rolled his eyes and lifted himself to his side to look at her, “No plan, love.”

“Shame.” She rolled to look at him as well, the pair giggling loudly to one another.

They drifted, calm and peaceful until their mum came home, and with her the boyfriend of the month. This one was named Simon something or other, and he… he was a cocky son of a bitch, always attempting to put rules into place. There was no lattice to climb for this roof, or a steady descent, no - the room the twins shared had a bay window, and it was that that they used to climb out, hauling themselves onto the eaves of the roof to the left or right of the window when the mood struck them.

Right now they were both quietly climbing down, leaving their nest alone in one of the crooks, where they’d strategically placed tons of soft things to build it up a bit, making it a bed of sorts, and then had stretched a tarp (Louis had swiped it while Anastasia flirted with the man who owned it) over the top, creating a tent of sorts. It would have to come down when winter set in, but for now it was perfect. Sliding in and then down, they met Jay in the kitchen, “Da picked the babies up.” Louis offered, his hair sticking up all over the place.

Simon turned to gaze at them, he looked irrationally angry, “Why didn’t you two go?”

“Wanted Da to spend some time with them, if we go the babies come to us for everything.” Anastasia explained, and she didn’t miss the flicker of pain that danced over her mother’s eyes for a moment, “Not that that’s a bad thing, but it makes Da a little sad, I guess.”

Jay nodded her understanding, “When is he bringing them back round?”

“After church on Sunday, his mum and da wanted to see the girls.” Louis explained.

“Are you two planning on staying in tonight?” Simon asked, curious and obviously hinting at them.

Anastasia looked at her mum just as Louis did, she was a little panicked already, “We can go out or stay in, what would you like us to do, mum?” Anastasia asked, inching closer to her mother, sort of sliding between her and Simon.

Jay blinked rapidly, “Whatever you think?”

Louis eyed Simon, he already looked piss drunk, “We can stay in-”

Simon shook his head, “Go out with your friends.”

“We’ve no friends, we literally moved here months ago, and it’s summer.” Louis continued.

Simon, however, grabbed Anastasia by her shoulder, and harshly shoved her at Louis, “Go out.”

“Mum-”

Jay shook her head, “Just go out.”

Louis glared then, hurt that his mum once again was choosing someone over him or Anastasia, he took his sister under his arm, grabbed both their coats, and headed them out of the house. “The fook is wrong with Simon, now?” Anastasia wondered, holding her shoulder a little tenderly.

“No clue, come on, let’s get pissed.” Louis checked his wallet to make sure their fake IDs were there, nodded in recognition, and hauled her on toward the seediest bar in Leeds.


	4. 2008 - Late Winter (November)

**2008 - Late Winter (November)**

Simon lived with them, for that simple reason alone, Anastasia nor Louis never stayed home when Mark asked to have them on weekends (and he was in fact getting better about keeping to the schedule). After Simon had moved in, he’d lost his job, and pretty much drank all their money. Pity, really, that it fell to Louis and Anastasia’s ‘emergency’ fund to make sure they had enough coins and notes to pay the bills around the house. Worse yet, was Jay was pregnant. Not that anyone minded being an older sibling in this house, it was sort of expected.

Jay’s pregnancy hadn’t stopped the shouting, the screaming, the breaking of things whatsoever, so under the stars in late October they found themselves on the roof of their house, watching the night sky. “Dase, Bebe, come here.” Louis ordered, when the excitable three-year old’s got too close to the edge. Anastasia was braiding Lottie’s hair, while Lottie braided Fizzy’s. They were bundled up, and soon the makeshift tent and safe area would have to be packed up (and for about three months the arguments would make them all hide in Louis’ closet).

“Is Peter Pan real?” Fizzy asked, her voice low and quiet.

“I think so.” Anastasia offered, “I used to think Lou was Peter Pan.” She admitted, “And I was Tinkerbell.”

Lottie giggled, “You're not a fairy.”

“No, she’s not.” Louis nodded, “But they do exist.”

“I wish we could be lost boys.” Fizzy offered, eyes glancing out over the cold world around them.

“Me too.” Lottie whispered, and snuggled closer to her younger sister.

Louis frowned, “We’d lose mum then.”

“She’s not really here, anyways.” Lottie offered; her little silver eyes sad in a way that Louis recognized from Anastasia’s expression. Lost, hopeless, alone. Louis hated it.

“We fly?” Dase asked, clearly excited about the idea.

“Norrrr star!” Bebe agreed and pointed upward, to the brightest star in the sky.

Anastasia looked impossibly sad, and Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe, “Maybe someday Peter Pan will come.” He said after a moment, “I think being a lost boy would be fun.” His gaze met Anastasia’s, and she nodded. “Someday maybe I can be everyone's Peter Pan and get us out of here, huh?”


	5. 2009 - Spring

**2009 - Spring**

Anastasia packed the last box into the car. She hated this. She’d just started to get comfortable in Leeds and here they were moving, again. At least this time it was back to Doncaster. Jay, with the younger girls were taking the car, while Louis and her were driving an old Army Issued Jeep home, they hadn’t taken a lot of furniture, just their clothes and the things they couldn’t bear to part with. They were moving into Mark’s house (and how Jay had come to that idea was beyond Anastasia).

“All loaded?” Jay called, and Louis nodded, as he strapped the boxes down. Anastasia climbed into the passenger seat, pushing her shades onto her eyes, and looked at Louis. She would be seventeen, and he’d be eighteen in the winter, they should have been on their way to Uni. But neither could leave the kids behind, honestly, and they still needed to attempt to pass their A levels.

Lottie was eleven now, Fizzy nine, and the twins five.

“This is a horrid idea.” Louis breathed as they pulled out of the drive.

“I concur.” She hummed, “What the hell are we going to do?”

“New jobs, again?” Louis ventured.

There was a settled sadness between them, something that felt a lot like prison. They didn’t talk as they made the drive, Anastasia preferring to gaze out the window, while Louis sang loudly to the songs on the radio. Jay was due in about two months, and the stress was probably horrible for her. Simon was… gone, he had just disappeared one morning (Jay had looked for him), neither Louis or Anastasia would be offering up ideas on his current location, but four hundred pounds had been enough to get him to disappear.

Mark’s house had a garage apartment, which he was giving to Jay. The kids were all welcome to have their rooms, the ones they had when they came to stay with him normally. Mark even helped them unpack, although he looked a little worried and worn thin as he took in Jay’s appearance, she gave him a sad sort of smile, but they didn’t really talk.

“Come on, loves.” Anastasia called to the girls, “Grab a box each, budge up now.” She had them marching things into their proper locations in no time.

Louis smiled fondly after her, “Thanks, Da.” He breathed, as Mark clapped him on the shoulder, “It’s good to be home, good to see you.”

Mark smiled, “I’m glad you're home too, Lou.” He admitted, “Glad your mum is here too, safe.”


	6. 2009 - Summer

**2009 - Summer**

Jay had a baby girl in late April - Adeline Tomlinson, Mark allowed himself to be the father on paper, and in spoken word (Louis and Anastasia both marveled over how kind their adoptive Da actually was even if he couldn’t work with Jay in a loving home). They called her Addy for short, and she was absolutely lovely. Louis didn’t pass his A-Levels, nor did Anastasia - but the school suggested that it was probably due to their upsets in education, suggesting they had been moved so frequently in the last three years that they’d missed valuable education.

So, the two found themselves in remedial summer school, while attempting to juggle pretty much full-time jobs, and alternating keeping the girls while Jay and Mark were at work. It came as no surprise to the eldest Tomlinson children that Mark and Jay decided to remarry that summer (apparently it was time for a walk down metaphorical memory lane) and while that brought Lottie, Fizzy, Daze, and Bebe happiness it made Louis and Anastasia cringe.

The eldest were actually running late to their parents (second) wedding. Louis hysterically pulled on his suit jacket in a run as he attempted to help Anastasia zip up her wine-colored dress. The girls (Lottie, Fizzy, Dase, Bebe and Addy) were all in nice enough dresses, stretched out on the ground, on a large comfortable blanket, with snacks and sippy cups of drink (Addy was actually asleep, not that anyone cared). The pair darted up the aisle, moments before their mum was set to walk out - it was June and hot and sweaty. Louis slid into his spot by Mark, as Anastasia panted taking the spot opposite him.

“Sorry.” They both offered to Mark, who just smiled and nodded. His eyes were dark lined, and he was restless, Anastasia smiled at him, and he tried to grin back but the emotion didn’t quite meet his eyes. All too soon Jay was walking down the aisle, looking lovely as ever. It made the eldest two pause - their mother looked so much like an angel, she was a nurse, a midwife, the woman who literally did all she could to keep them happy and safe. But on the other hand, she was the catalyst for about one hundred percent of their heartbreaks. “You look beautiful, mum.” She whispered as she took the large bouquet from her mum.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and all too soon they were Mr. & Mrs. Tomlinson, _again._

“I feel incredibly lucky!” Louis laughed as he caught everyone's attention, “As does Anastasia!” She stood and smiled, waiving at their guest (really their extended families), “That we could witness our parents get married not _once_ but _twice_.” There was a harhar from Mark, but Louis pressed on, looking at the man who had raised him, “I was four and Anastasia was three when you walked into our lives.”

“You took one look at our mum, and said, _that’s the one, her right there_. And when you found out about us, you did not run, you did not back out. Instead you loved us, cherished us, and adopted us.” Anastasia admitted, with tears on her long lashes, “You didn't have to do that, Da, but you did.”

“And then you gave us siblings!” Louis motioned to the girls, “And things weren’t always amazing, but you keep coming back, and you keep holding those promises, of loving and taking care of our mum and us.”

Anastasia smiled, “Even when mistakes are made.” Addy, she didn’t need to say the babies name out loud, “You are here for us, unconditionally. All you ask for in return is our love, so Da - we love you and we are so happy you and Mum found your way back to one another, maybe now, we can pass our A-Levels and kip off to Uni!” She and Louis giggled, as the whole room clapped, loud and rambunctious.

They didn’t need to look at either of their parents to read the apprehension, Anastasia twisted away, to scoop Addy into her arms, as Louis led the younger girls away, all to the dance floor - where the seven Tomlinson siblings danced to a beat all their own, in their own little world, avoiding making small talk or engaging in discussion with their parents.

The night was nearing an end, when a policeman holding the hand of a little girl entered. She looked terrified, holding tight to a teddy bear, and sucking her thumb, she couldn’t have been more than six. “I’m looking for Johanna Tomlinson?” Jay made her way through the crowd, “You're…” The officer stopped, and cleared his throat, “This is the daughter of Troy Atkins. He and his wife, Emilie died three days ago in a car wreck.” He said evenly, “You were the emergency contact listed for him, his wife and this one here, Georgia.”

Jay blinked rapidly, “He called me once, in the last eighteen years, to ask me if I’d be the person to take her in if anything happened to him.” She looked at Louis, who glared ahead, “I never thought…”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to barge in on you like this.” The officer sighed, “It’s just, the girl has no other family, I understand you are the mother of her half-brother?”

“Louis.” Jay spoke softly, and looked over at him, before motioning him and Mark over.

“What’s going on?” Lottie whispered to Anastasia, who sighed.

“I think we're getting a sister.” Anastasia offered, “Lots why don’t you take Fiz, Dase, and Bebe over to Nanny?” She pointed them toward Mark’s parents, as she held Addy in the crook of her arm, and moved to join Louis, sliding her hand into his. They’d been born irish twins, babies born within a year of each other, and had grown up in each other's back pockets.

“Georgia, I’m sorry about your parents.” Louis offered, serious, and heartfelt, then looked at his mum, “She’s family, yeah?” The little girl looked ready to cry, and honestly Louis felt like she was the unluckiest little girl in the world.

“Of course.” Jay nodded, as Louis looked at the girl again. She looked a bit like Louis, when he was still pretty young, but there was something markedly different, and maybe it was her own irritation that while Troy had walked out on her he had chosen to stay for this little girl, anger flared in her, but she shoved it down, quickly.

Anastasia was the one who offered her hand, “Come on Gigi, let’s go meet your other sisters, ok? My name is Anastasia but everyone calls me Ana.” She explained, “This baby is Adeline but everyone calls her Addy.” Louis watched her disappear into the crowd, as Mark nodded to him.

“Go on, son, your mum and I will sort this out.” Mark assured him. “How soon can we legalize her?”

The officer looked taken aback, “Who are you?”

“Oh, uhm, Jay’s husband. Mark Tomlinson.” He explained, quickly.

The officer sighed, ran a tired hand down his face, “Tomorrow morning, come by the magistrates office, I’ve a hotel in town.” Then he gazed around, “She’s safe yeah?”

“We’ve got Louis, Ana, Lottie, Fizzy, Dase, Bebe and Addy.” Mark soothed, “All perfectly safe.”

“Sounds like your home is the best place for her, putting her into the system felt wrong.” The officer sighed, “Oh, I’m Desmond Styles.” He offered his hand which Mark shook, then Jay. “She’s been kipping at mine, to be honest while I sorted out how to find you, Mrs. Tomlinson, you move around.”

“Not anymore.” Jay explained, “Mark and I were going through some things and I thought we needed to separate, I was wrong.” She explained evenly.

“I can see that.” Desmond looked around the room, “Remarried, eh? My ex-wife and I split quietly, she’s remarried now, he’s a great man, and I’ve remarried now too. We made it work co-parenting but shits hard.” He ran a tired hand down his face, “See you at the magistrate?”

“Fifteen after nine.” Mark offered, as the officer turned away. Then Mark looked to Jay, “Well, that was…”

“I can’t believe that selfish arse…” She lamented, “He went on and had another kid, never stays…”

“I doubt death was his idea, love.” Mark soothed, and Jay had to admit that was probably true.


	7. 2009 - July

**2009 - July**

The wedding had arguably been the calm before the storm, and by late July Gigi knew how to amble out of the bedroom window (Louis’ had the safest exit) just like the rest of the Tomlinson’s, and Anastasia was quite proficient at maneuvering up the rough shingles with Addy in her arms. It wasn’t Mark who picked the fights, it was Jay and more often than not over stupid little things that made no sense. Louis knew it was because his mum wasn’t happy, Anastasia on the other hand wished that she’d just admit defeat and stop dragging all of them into it, like she had Louis about an hour before.

Louis who never screamed or shouted in anger (he was a clown the class clown). “I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT!” Louis bellowed, as he hustled out the window, kicking it closed from the top, and hauling himself up higher, hoping that no one would notice he was crying. He ended up with his head in Lottie’s lap, while Gigi and Fizzy kept Dase and Bebe entertained and Anastasia rocked Addy.

When the silence in the house below stretched to something uncomfortable, and then the tell tale signs of a door slamming shut, only this time it was Jay. Jay walked to the car and tearing off. In a reverse of every memory they had of their childhoods, it was Mark who climbed out onto the roof with them that night, his eyes red with tears, and his hands shaking. “I love her, you know?”

“We know.” Louis whispered, as he looked up at his Da.

“She hates me.” Mark breathed, and then he sobbed, Anastasia with Louis’ help hauled him up higher, so Mark’s head ended up on her lap, tears dropping onto her jeans, “She’s pregnant, and hates me.” He added with a sniffle. “I thought maybe we’d stop… fighting if I couldn’t have kids anymore, you know?” He sounded defeated, “So… I brought up getting surgery, so we…” His voice broke, “But then she just… she blew up, said she was already pregnant, and I know the last time, when I left-” He sobbed for a few moments as they waited in bated silence, “It was because I was afraid of having so many kids, but it was never any of your faults…”

“We know.” Fizzy whispered, and kissed her Da’s head. “We know, Da.”

“But that’s just it, now she thinks I’m going to do it again.” Mark nearly wailed.

“So, don’t.” Louis hummed, “Don’t leave.”

Mark sniffled, and nodded, as he sat up. “I didn’t want to leave then, either.”

Anastasia pushed her head onto his shoulder, and closed her eyes, “So, how do we help, Da?”


	8. 2009 - Christmas Eve

**2009 - Christmas Eve**

It started with sweating. Jay and Mark had slid out to go to a local pub to celebrate Christmas Eve, Ana had managed to get all the kids in bed and had stolen him some alcohol from her less than legal cleaning job. He took a couple shots, then the sweating started. He couldn’t seem to cool off. He was sweltering. “Are you ok?” Ana had whispered as they wobbled together into the kitchen. The full moon was hanging heavy over their heads. “Lou?”

He dropped forward, wrenching. His birthday dinner and the alcohol spewed from his lips as he toppled forward. “Louis!” She scrambled forward to roll him over clutching him to her, when the moon seemed to illuminate the room. His beautiful blue eyes turned goldenrod, as his whole body contorted like he was seizing violently. His body shots up, a silent scream on his lips. Ana’s scream wrenched out as he bolted, sliding through his vomit on the kitchen tiles.

Louis sprung through the back-kitchen door Ana on his heels. In the snow where her brother should have been was a deep grey wolf with bright amber eyes. “Lou?” The wolf whimpered as she hurried forward. “Holy shit you're a fucking werewolf.” She managed before she dropped forward to touch his fur. “Were you bit?” He didn’t answer. “Stay here I’ll get my winter things.”

She ran into the house and pulled on her jumper and jeans. Tucking her jeans into fur lined boots and pulling on one of Louis' jackets, gloves, scarf and beanie. At the last moment she grabbed her cell, and the house keys. She locked the door behind her and met Louis where he stood in the yard. He seemed to have calmed down a little, ducking and playing in the snow as she followed with torch in hand, lighting their path.

She walked along after him until the early morning hours when the moon sunk. As the sun broke the tree line his body seized, and he dropped into the snow. A howl fell from his lips that turned quickly into a scream. His whole body was naked, she hurried to hand out the second pair of jeans she’d carried along and his jacket. Shivering slightly, she turned to let him climb up her back, she waded through the snow with his face pressed into her neck as she gave him a piggyback ride home.

Jay wasn’t home yet so as Louis tumbled into sleep on the couch, she cleaned the kitchen and hid the alcohol. A million and one questions running through her mind. Werewolves weren’t real. They were stories their grandparents used to tell them, and yet… and yet Louis had turned into a wolf almost before her eyes. He’d turned back to a human in front of her. She covered him up as she climbed onto the couch with him. Exhausted herself.

It was much later that the pair freaked out together. Troubled that they had no way of asking Mark or Jay on the off chance that Louis was the odd one out. It became the first secret they kept from the younger Tomlinson’s. All in all, Louis nineteenth birthday was shit.


	9. 2010 - Spring

**2010 - Spring**

The stars seemed to have sorted themselves out as the youngers went back to school, even Gigi seemed to meld into the Tomlinson brood (not that she had much of a choice, she was legally one now). Louis nor Anastasia went back to retake their A-Levels, instead Anastasia took a job in a bookshop and Louis got a night job in a pub - either way one of them was always home with Addy, even if Mark or Jay would be around.

Things had gotten better, with Mark’s talk to them, he really seemed to put the effort into making Jay understand he wasn’t leaving again (he constantly surprised her with gifts, started looking up baby names, and even primitively emptied out his office for the nursery). The thing was, to Anastasia and Louis, this was the closest to happiness they had ever seen either Mark or Jay (those years before Lottie arrived might have been the happiest, honestly).

With March starting, Addy was almost a year old, the twins were sevenish, Gigi was around eight, Fizzy was nearly ten, and Lottie was twelve. Louis had turned nineteen and Anastasia was eighteen now. The whole of Doncaster seemed to whisper along behind them wherever they went, but the Tomlinson kids were pretty good at ignoring it.

Anastasia had Addy on her hip, was holding Dase’s hand, while Louis was behind her, holding onto Gigi and Bebe’s hands, Fizzy and Lottie were just ahead of Anastasia, holding hands themselves. Jay was in labor, or at least Mark thought she was, so they’d hurried off to the Birthing Center. It was a rare day off for both Louis and Anastasia so they wanted to treat the younger kids to something, in this case ice cream and the park.

“Hey, Anastasia!” A boy with jet black hair darted toward them.

Anastasia sighed, “Quincy.” The boy was a bit on the obsessive side, even though they’d broken up about two months ago (he was a Uni burnout who was hanging around his Gran’s for the time being).

The lad was nearly twenty-one, with dark brown eyes and a splattering of freckles over his cheeks. “I was wondering if-” He was cut off by the arrival of Stan and Oli, Louis’ best friends since literal First Year, they had agreed to come to the park today as well, with skateboards under arms, “I was wondering if,” He cleared his throat as Stan scooped up Dase and Oli hauled Bebe into his arms, “You’d like to go to a concert with me this weekend?”

Her eyes darted to Louis, who frowned - he knew why they’d broken up, he was torn between hitting Quincy in the face for even talking to Ana and out right kicking him in the balls on repeat to prevent him from having children. Stan slung his arm around her waist, “She can’t pal, she’s with me.” Then he kissed her cheek, loudly.

Quincy looked irritated with the notion, “Since when?”

Stan laughed, “Since before she knew _you_. We had a misunderstanding and were on a little break. You were a distraction.” Stan admitted, and pulled her tighter, Anastasia didn’t know whether to hit her brother’s idiot of a best friend or loudly proclaim her love for the dumb arse.

“Is that so?” Quincy grabbed Anastasia’s chin and jerked her face up.

“OI!” She glared, nostrils flaring, “As a matter of fact, you twat, yes. I only used you to make Stan jealous, he’s been the one for me since Year Six.” She declared, rather obnoxiously, as Stan continued to cling to her, Lottie and Fizzy were both in fits, looking prepared to giggle as Louis pinched them both hard on the ribs. “And now that we are back together, Quincy, you can fook off.”

“You heard her, pal.” Oli sounded from behind Louis, “Fook off.”

Louis glared up at Quincy as he snarled, but shoved through them, nearly knocking Fizzy over, she was caught by a quick grab from Louis. Gigi whimpered, and finally Stan let up a little on the hold he had on Anastasia, “You ok, Ana?” He asked after a long moment.

Louis rather loved Stan and Oli, they’d always treated Louis like a brother, and his ever-growing flock of sisters like their own. Anastasia nodded her head, and frowned, “Just, keep holding me, yeah?”

“Sure thing, kid.” Stan let his hand fall to tangle in hers, as Oli took his skateboard, and they all walked to the park. “How is the whole baby thing?” Stan asked a beat later, he like Louis was goofy on his best days, downright annoying on his worst.

“Mums in labor.” Lottie offered, from where she and Fizzy were now walking on either side of Oli. Louis had taken Bebe back and was holding Gigi’s hand, since Oli had three skateboards to manage, and both Lottie and Fizzy were holding onto his shirt sleeves. Stan had Dase on his hip, and his fingers intertwined with Anastasia, who had Addy on her hip. “Hopefully this time Louis gets a brother.”

“He already has two!” Oli cried out, dramatically.

“I dunno, when Stan and Ana break up-” Louis laughed himself silly at the joke before he even got it out.

“Gone completely nutters that one.” Anastasia laughed herself, as they finally reached the skate park.

As the younger girls headed off to splash in the nearby creek, Stan hoisted Anastasia onto one of the concrete breakers, so she could watch them without having to be down there by the water, then handed Addy up to her. Oli and Louis were already off skating, “Can we talk?” Stan asked, softly, “About Quincy?”

She bit her lip but nodded, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Stan frowned, and seemed to think about his words before he said them, “Are you…” He shook his head and tried again, “Does Louis know about the party?”

“He does.” Her voice was soft.

“So he knows about Quincy and the… the…” Stan faltered.

“He does.” She breathed out, “And I know he wants to thank you and Oli for getting me out and safe.” She reached down and touched his face, softly, “You're a good friend Stan.” She added, seriously.

Stan looked ready to bolt, but he touched her thigh, and drew her gaze back down to him, she’d flicked her eyes up to the girls at the creek, “Are you, you know, in the family way?” She nodded, her eyes bristling with tears. “Fook.” Stan hissed, “I’ll break his fooking face, love.” He promised, then looked at her, “What are ya gonna do about it?” She shrugged, and turned her eyes toward the girls again, he tapped her thigh, hard, “He can’t be the father, ya hear me, if yer keeping it-” His accent got worse when he was mad, “Say the babe is mine, yeah? Our families would believe it, we’re close, and mistakes happen.”

“Stan…” She shook her head.

“No, let me do this, one thing for you, Ana.” He breathed, “I’m not looking to date ya or sunnit like that.” He admitted, “But that Quincy fook, he’s a mook, a twat, a black headed cunt, he… you deserve a better da for your babe, that’s all, and I know I’m not much, but…” He strung his hands together, and settled them around her waist, “But I won’t let ya down, ever.”

“I know, Stan.” She promised, and rubbed his head, “Thank you.”

He kissed her thigh, then darted off with his skateboard, he’d said his peace. It left her feeling a little woozy to be honest, she wasn’t sure how to tell Jay she was pregnant yet, or Mark, and she didn’t want to make her mum feel bad, essentially following in her footsteps - knocked up by eighteen? Sounded like a Tomlinson. She shook the thought out of her head and watched her younger sisters frolic in the creek as Addy called out their names to the best of her ability.

Hours later, twins came screaming into the world - Primrose and Camellia. Already Louis had decided their names were Rosy and Cami.


	10. 2010 - Summer

**2010 - Summer**

Telling Mark and Jay she was pregnant and that it was Stan’s had been comical, to a degree (they had taken it loads better than Stan’s parents had). Jay had just begged her not to get married, since she knew that Stan was more like a brother to her than a romantic lover. Mark on the other hand seemed to know that there was more to it than either of them were saying.

Louis was starting to think he was never ever going to have a brother. That reality settled when Mark did go ahead and get surgery to prevent him from having more children (that had been the only major argument of early June, really). Funnily enough Louis was born on Christmas Eve, and Anastasia had been born on December 18th, so her having a baby due on her birthday was something of a joke with the whole family.

The problem was both Louis and Anastasia were good at reading the signs of impending doom - and lately both Mark and Jay had been tense, walking on eggshells around each other. Anastasia and Louis were taking more care of the younger children (which was actually pretty normal at this point), Jay was working as much as humanly possible, and Mark had started to pick up extra shifts at work. Leaving both Louis and Anastasia to ask Stan and Oli for help more and more (funny enough both boys were attending community Uni and hadn’t left Doncaster, for this very reason).

“What do you want to have?” Gigi asked her as they were waiting for her to be called back to see a midwife, Jay couldn’t be her midwife, sadly due to the hospital’s rules. Stan next to Gigi and Anastasia perked up at the question because he was interested too.

“A boy, I think.” Anastasia admitted, “Nice to have a male Tomlinson baby.”

Stan laughed, “Lou would love that.” He squeezed her thigh, in comfort, and then looked at Gigi, “How is it again that you got picked the lucky winner for this appointment?” It had been a joke when she’d first announced her pregnancy, that they could all compete to attend her doctor appointments with her and Stan.

Gigi grinned, “I was able to guess everyone's favorite colors.” She admitted.

“I might have fibbed about mine, since the alternative was bringing the elder twins.”

Stan snorted with laughter, but before he could say anything a midwife called them back, “Tomlinson?”

The pair, with Gigi between them, headed to the nurse, “Hi Melody.”

“Anastasia, you're mum must either be excited or pissed, for a moment I had to read the name there, to make sure it wasn’t you're mum _again_.” They both laughed.

“She’s less pissed than me mum.” Stan offered, solemnly.

Quincy had thankfully stopped hanging around, once he realized that Stan practically lived and slept on the Tomlinson couch (along with Oli). So, she hadn’t worried too much about him since the last time she’d ran into him, which was when Stan volunteered to be her baby daddy. Now, she was about four months along, and _fingers-crossed_ they would get to see if they were having a baby boy or baby girl. They’d already agreed for their own reasons (namely because Stan didn’t feel right making the baby have his last name) that the baby would in fact be a baby Tomlinson.

“I bet.” Melody laughed, “Stan I remember when you were born, you were probably the loudest little wailer on the unit, then of course the Tomlinson’s started to arrive on the scene.”

They were ushered into a private room, and soon enough she was laid back with ultrasound jelly over her starting to swell waist. Stan was sitting next to her shoulders, in a pushchair, looking at the screen on the ultrasound machine, with Gigi perched on his lap. The Tomlinson’s were a loving bunch of kids, for all the arguing that went on, and upheaval in their lives. “Ready?” Melody teased.

“Ready.” All three confirmed.

Melody laughed as she ran the ultrasound wand over her stomach, pushing in here and there to get the baby to move, which ultimately made Anastasia wince a little, until finally the little peanut boomed on the screen, “Looks to me like it’s a boy.” Melody offered, “Your mum will be so excited, and I imagine Louis.” She breathed, as she pointed out the little one’s parts, “There is his left arm, left leg… right arm, right leg… and between the legs… boy parts.” She giggled.

Stan high-fived Gigi and Anastasia, the girls laughing, “Thanks Melody.”

“Of course, see you back in three weeks, ta?” With that she was sliding out the door.

Once dressed Stan treated Anastasia and Gigi to ice cream, his arm around Anastasia’s shoulders, and Gigi holding tight to her older sister's hand as they walked from the Birthing Center back across Doncaster to Mark’s expensive house. Of course, when they arrived, the front door was open, and yelling was floating out of the house. “Well that wasn’t unexpected.” She peered up to see Louis on the roof outside his room. He gave her a raised eyebrow and pointed to the garage - the apartment that Jay had lived in when they first moved back connected to the roof.

“This way.” She declared, and led them through the detached garage, and into the now largely abandoned apartment, before they shimmied out the window, and onto the flatter part of the roof, “Get Gigi across, Stan, then come back for me.” She ordered, she could see Oli already making his way back across the spine of the roof, and watched as Stan helped get Gigi to Oli, then the other boy headed back down to their tarp-hung shanty.

“Hands.” Stan ordered, and she complied, reaching for the older boy, who guided her across the near foot wide gap between the apartment roof and the house roof. They made their way slowly and cautiously across the spine of the house, until with Louis and Oli’s help, she was lowered into the tarp tents, Stan dropped in a moment later, pulling a rucksack full of snacks for the kids.

“Rosy and Cami too?” She looked at Louis with wide eyes, seeing the little babies between Lottie’s legs, the younger girl watching them like a hawk. Gigi and Fizzy had Addy between them, while Dase and Bebe were quietly reading under the darkest corner of the tarp. Oli and Stan settled near the exit where there was a bit of a drop off, as Louis plumped some pillows for Anastasia to sit on, then Louis dropped back down on his spot, and sighed. “What the fook is it this time?”

“Mark caught her flirting with a doctor.” Fizzy offered from her spot.

“What doctor?” Anastasia demanded.

“Deakin, I think was his name?” Lottie ventured.

It rang absolutely no bells for Anastasia or Louis, “He’s livid.” Louis offered. His eyes a golden rod hue for a moment when a particularly nasty crash sounded below them.

“Obviously.” Anastasia mused, “So what happens now?” She wondered, loudly.

No one had an answer, nearly two hours later, Mark popped his head out the window of Louis’ room, his eyes wide as he took in all of his children, Stan and Oli, “She’s determined to have me leave.” He said sadly, “She asked for a divorce this time, loves. I don’t want you all to have to move.” He added, “I wish mummies and daddies worked out.” He looked ready to bolt, “I’m just going to sleep at my office for the next couple of days, ok? Maybe she’ll cool down.”

“Da?” Anastasia looked at him with sad eyes, “I’m having a boy.”

He smiled at her, warm and almost inviting, “That’s nice, sweetheart.” Distantly Jay yelled something, “Don’t stay out here too long, and take care of one another, ok?” He didn’t give them time to answer, before he was ducking away and leaving, _again._


	11. 2010 - Mid Fall

**2010 - Mid Fall**

Louis clutched his sister’s hand, with Addy on his hip, in the carriage Anastasia was pushing both Rosy and Cami were fast asleep. Black had always been his favorite color, but today it felt wrong somehow. Behind them in a sad and hopeless progression were Lottie, Fizzy, Gigi, Dase and Bebe. Ahead of them was Jay, with her shoulders set and a frown on her face.

Mark, their father, had died five days before of apparent heartbreak.

Nothing medically should have killed him, according to the autopsy results.

Stan and Oli shuffled along behind Dase and Bebe, in case either little girl tripped or the walk became too much. Between the rain and the realization that Mark was really gone, no one had really spoken in the last two days, there was so much to say, and yet nothing at all to be said. Jay hadn’t gotten out of bed, until this very morning.

Everyone who attended the wedding was there, again. And it hadn’t felt like that long.

Louis shook the tears from his eyes as he and Anastasia together approached the podium, whoever thought they should be the ones to talk today, were mistaken. Anastasia cleared her throat, “Mark Tomlinson, the only father I ever knew, he wasn’t my biological father.” Her eyes flicked to Louis, “OR Louis’, but he was the only Da we ever needed, no matter how big or small the problem, he knew how to handle it.” She paused, as Louis crowded closer, tears starting to form on her lashes, “Our Da was a legend. He was a humble man full of love, strength and encouragement to us. In life and now death he wouldn't want us to focus on the sadness and sorrow but to continue to love and support each other no matter the situation.”

Louis hooked his chin over her shoulder and continued on, as she paused to sob, “His warm smile taught us that love reigns supreme. This is what those who were fortunate enough to know him will remember him by. I remember when I was a young boy and first met him. He hugged me so tight to him. I felt ever so secure in his arms. He didn’t have to be a father to me or Anastasia, but he chose us, and he chose our mum.” He breathed out and looked at Jay who looked beside herself.

Anastasia spoke again, because Louis couldn’t, “When our hearts got broke, he knew how to put them back together. When times get hard, and money was impossible, he wore a smile and promised us the moon.” She paused to look around at them all, “Mark was the best man, the only man who could have loved us so fully and hopelessly, he loved our mum more than anything in the world, through the good the bad the ugly, the divorce, and most recently through a separation. He never took it out on any of us, choosing instead to remind us that he loved us, he loved mum, and he was always going to be there for us.” She bowed her head then, and stepped back, Louis followed.

The house sold by the end of the month because Jay couldn’t live with his ghost. They didn’t leave Doncaster, instead just relocated, closer to the hospital and closer to Dan.


	12. 2010 - Christmas

**2010 - Christmas**

The last time they saw Mark's parents it was the Christmas after he passed away. It was a short moment, just long enough for them to hand a heavy leather journal to Louis. He thanked them, and much later that night he and Ana opened it together.

_Louis & Ana & Loves,_

_I don’t know if I’m alive for this or not. There is a good chance I’ve gone crazy. No one told me that when a human was bitten like I was they struggled to anchor themselves to the human world. I don’t know if your mother’s parents were wolves or not. I’m not sure that she knew herself. Either way._

_I thought I would tell you all I’ve learned about our kind. A bite of any class of wolf - alpha, beta or omega can turn you. Your mom was an omega. She didn’t have a pack. I think that’s why there are so many of you. She was trying to build a pack but no one loved her right to start with and no one ever taught her how to lead a pack. I’ve no doubt that Ana is an alpha if she’s changed. If she hasn’t yet - I have no doubt she will._

_More important is that wolves mature over time. From late teens to early twenties a stressor in life will trigger the transformation on the full moon. Once you’ve transformed after about a year you’ll be able to shift at will. Jay could never turn into a complete wolf but I could. I was a beta. I think Louis' father was her true mate. Her soul mate. Every wolf has one._

_I just, I love you. All of you._

_Another thing you should know is it’s nothing like the movies. You don’t have heightened everything all the time, or at least I don’t. Then again I was bitten, not born a wolf. My sight and hearing improved tenfold, and my nose - I can smell colors without acid drug trips so there is that. But, I’m not super strong or anything, and I don’t seem to have any cool special powers other than the ability to pull pain away from you all when you have hurts. That’s confusing, trust me you’ll figure out how to do it._

_The other important thing I need to tell you is that you all have the ability to pass the wolf gene on to your children and you have the ability to turn people into wolves. I don’t suggest it, don’t turn anyone unless you know you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Jay thought she wanted that with me, but… but now I’m going slowly crazy and I don’t have her or you lot anymore. All I’ve got is a broken heart and hopeless loneliness. It’s like my heart strings have been severed._

_There are a few wolves around Doncaster. They would do you harm if you tried sniffing around. I love you all, endlessly and forever._

_You're father,_

_Mark_

“He…” Louis breathed.

Ana blinked rapidly, “Mum changed him. Mum's the one with the wolf.”

“It should make it easier to talk to her about it.” Louis breathed.

“It’s not, is it?” Ana asked, Louis hauled her into his arms and breathed her scent in committing it to memory. He shook his head and pressed his nose into her throat, breathing and huffing out little worried breaths.


	13. 2011 - Winter (January)

**2011 - Winter (January)**

Freddie was born on December seventh. It was a somber and quiet affair. Jay didn’t make it into the birthing room and neither did Louis. It was the full moon that kept the pair away. It was the first time in Ana’s life that she really took the time to think about her mother’s strange disappearances around the full moon. Louis was largely handling the werewolf business like they handled everything else.

Ignoring it until it was a serious problem.

They held their breaths through her nineteenth birthday wondering if she would turn or not. Jay was often tucking these strange purple flowers into her hair which made all the kids sneeze or was sprucing herself up looking no doubt to see Dr. Dan and win him over with her charms. As the January full moon rose high in the night sky Freddie dozed in his little Moses basket beside Lottie.

Louis and Ana were both in the kitchen of the new house. Watching the time tick down until the inevitable happened. Just like the previous month it started with Louis breaking out in a sweat. He had prayed to every god that would listen that she wouldn’t be cursed too, but he smelt _her_.

They looked at each other, his eyes goldenrod and her eyes magnificent crimson. She let out a ragged breath as he moved to haul them both to the tree line. Shutting the door behind him. He hurried to strip them both down, laying their clothes out on the roots of an older tree. She’d had an easy delivery; the maternity ward had been surprised at how fast she healed. That had been Louis first inkling that it wasn’t Troy who was the wolf but Jay.

Now his sister was withering on the ground, choking and crying. Her hands shifted first, elongating and nails turning to claws. Louis' vision swam as his wolf pelt forced its way through his human flesh. His bones cracking, snapping, breaking and realigning. Next to him Ana was seizing, her body changing for the first time.

Louis had had a year of practicing so as his wolf fully took over he gazed down at her patiently. Silent and grey, waiting. She was a magnificent stark white wolf with bright searing red eyes.

_Ana._ Louis nudged her with his nose and hoped the internet was right about their telekinetic link.

_Louis holy fook._ She whined loudly. _Everything is so much more. I can hear the forest._

He nipped at her side and took off running. She followed, yipping and excited. Distantly they heard the mournful howl of another wolf, but they turned from the noise and romped happily on the low creek bed behind the Doncaster Rover stadium. They played and chased rabbits until the sun rose. The pair pulling on their clothes and dropping hard into their beds just before the front door creaked open and Jay slid in.

The mother of the Tomlinson brood sniffed the air, her nose crinkled. She could still only smell _one_ wolf. She shook her head and pressed the wolfsbane flower to her nose. Best to let them figure it out. She could barely keep a mate; her pack was long gone; and she had never been an alpha.


	14. 2011 - Early Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RA: This is the end of part one, loves.  
> SSA: Are you sure?  
> RA: Yea, I sort of am...  
> SSA: If your sure...

**2011 - Early Summer**

“If you don’t like the rules, get out.” Dan’s voice was calm, and his tone sincere. Louis glared at him, then flicked his gaze toward Jay. “I am not going to argue with you, Louis, you're an adult. Twenty, now, you shouldn’t live at home anymore. Nor should Anastasia.” Dan turned his eyes toward the girl, who glared right back at him.

“If I leave, they are fooking going with me!” Louis screamed, red in the face and pissed off.

Jay looked tormented, even as she looked over her children. Louis had Freddie in the crook of his arm, Anastasia had Rosy and Cami on her hips, Lottie was holding Addy, Fizzy had Gigi’s hand clutched in hers, and Dase and Bebe were clinging to one another. They were all sort of shoved together, wound tight, like always.

“That’s fine.” Dan’s voice cut deep, bone deep.

“Mum!” Anastasia shouted, “You're going to let him throw us all out?”

Jay didn’t meet her eyes, “You made your choice. Louis and you, Anastasia. Think you can raise your younger sisters and Freddie, go on then.”

“Oi!” Louis hissed, “I want it in fooking writing, you give me and Anastasia custody _now_.” He snapped.

Which was easier than Anastasia every thought it should be. Dan and Jay headed to the magistrate, Louis and Anastasia followed behind with the girls and Freddie all wrapped up in warm blankets in the back of the Volkswagen van they’d repaired - Jay was driving the army jeep these days. Dan had been kind enough to let them all pack up a bag before they headed to the magistrate.

By four o’clock on a Tuesday in the pouring rain in early May in Doncaster - Louis and Anastasia had full guardianship of their younger siblings. Jay didn’t even look back when Dan ordered her into the vehicle, “Don’t come to us if you need anything, you have it under control.” Dan sneered, then headed to the car himself.

“Ana? Lou?” Lottie shivered, she’d already loaded all the other kids, “What are we going to do?”

The older pair looked at one another, refusing to cry, finally Louis spoke, “We’ve got some money saved up, we are going to get as far away from Doncaster as possible.” 

“Come on, Lots. We are going to find Neverland.” With that Anastasia kissed her sister's forehead, and ushered her into the van, before taking Louis’ hand, “Ready, Peter Pan?”

“Only if you brought the magic dust, Tink.” He offered, with a tight smile. The pair embraced, whispered soft promises with their hold, then climbed into the Van themselves, and promised to follow the North Star. First of course they stopped in to see Stan and Oli who had a flat in Manchester, Stan handed over as much as he could to help them, and made her promise to send word so he could see Freddie soon, he and Oli promised to move with them once they were clear.

By the time they were on the road, the only thing either of them knew for sure was something had to give.


	15. Sometime in 2012...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [image]

[](https://ibb.co/tX8ggk0)   



	16. 2013 - January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSA: Shortest chapter.  
> RA: Start of Part Two!!!

**2013 - January**

_Louis & Company _

_London_

She hadn’t meant to follow in her mother’s footsteps. To be quite honest Freddie was a child born of sexual assault, but Lux was a child born of bad decision making. Ana held the little girl in her arms and smiled down at her daughter. Another little Tomlinson girl. Louis, the girls and Freddie looked at the little blonde babe.

“Birth control.” Louis declared.

Ana laughed, “Not my fault I’m super fertile.”

She bounced the babe for a moment then sighed. It was a one-night stand with an American and she had no way of contacting him or getting word to him whatsoever. So. Lottie scooped the baby girl up and cooed down at her. Louis kissed Ana’s head and nuzzled her cheek. Everything would be fine. It always was.


	17. 2013 - Late-Summer

**2013 - Late-Summer**

Anastasia dropped hard onto the couch, the sun wasn’t fully up yet but she was too damn tired to be bothered to climb the stairs to the room she shared with Louis, instead she peeled her jacket off, and draped a blanket off the back of the couch over her tired form, she’d just started to drift to sleep when the morning noises woke her. “Ana?” Louis peaked under the blanket to see her glaring at him, “Sorry, love, but any way you’ve got cash on you?”

Sighing, she sat upright, and gazed at him, “Help me out of my boots.” She ordered, and he nodded, carefully unzipping the thigh high velvet like boots, crumpled notes fell out of them, he’d have to count it all later, but for right now he only worried about getting enough for everyone’s lunch money (his included, Uni was expensive). He zipped them back up, giving her a soft look, “I’m going to lay down now, think you can get everyone out of the house before you wake me, again?”

“Maybe.” He kissed her temple, and tucked her in, heading up the wooden stairs (they called it the wooden hill), “Alright young ones, come and fetch you're monies for lunch - Addy, Rosy, Cami, Freddie and Lux, I’m going to take you five to nursery before my afternoon class, don’t wake up mummy.” He added, quickly. He ushered them out of the house, making sure Lottie had everyone sorted to follow her - Lottie, Fizzy, Gigi, Bebe, and Dase all headed off in one direction, while he headed in the other to the nursery school the younger five went to. He still wasn’t sure how all twelve of them fit into the four-bedroom house, but they made it work.

By the time he got back, Anastasia wasn’t on the couch, she was in the kitchen, humming under her breath, her boots discarded on the tiled floor. Louis set about gathering up the money. For the first year, after they left their Mum and Dan in Doncaster they’d stayed in Manchester, then he’d gotten into University, he was a third-year student now, but it had pulled them away to London. Which meant another new school, another new rental flat, and another new job for Anastasia.

She didn’t seem too bothered by her current occupation, which was dancing for quid at a local strip club, er, gentleman’s club according to the exterior signage. She made more in a week than he did in two months, so she paid for the majority of their expenses. “Check the post?” She asked him, around a yawn.

“Not in days, did you?” Louis asked, as he moved across the kitchen to sort the money into the different tins - rent, lights, water, food, school fees, uni supplies, clothes, rubbish shit, and shoes.

“Mhm.” She hoisted herself up onto the counter and gazed at him. Louis would be turning twenty-three on Christmas eve, just after she turned twenty-two. Lottie was fifteen, Fizzy had turned thirteen, Gigi was ten, Dase and Bebe were nine, Addy was four, Rosy and Cami were three, Freddie would be three around Christmas too, and Lux was just about eight months old - it was late August now. “Post came from Doncaster.”

Louis glared for a moment, as he rubbed at her thighs, nights spent dancing wore her out, she’d had to learn from nothing that first year, with a fake ID and a smile, she’d gotten into clubs and learned her way, the old fashion way. She took ballet in the city to improve her balance on the pole and cat walks, and it was all one big fuck you to her, honestly, because she didn’t want to be a dancer. She wanted to be a teacher, or hell - anything other than a dancer (ballet or exotic variety). “What did it say?”

For a long moment she didn’t talk, then she cupped his cheeks, “Mum and Dan are getting married, she’s pregnant, apparently, and they’ve decided to tie the knot.” She winced as he pushed particularly hard into her left thigh, turning from her he grabbed the nearest mug and tossed it at the wall. The glass shattered, pieces skittering over the tiles. “She wants you to give her away, and me to be the maid of honor. Same dance, different leading lad.” She frowned, hard. “Are we going?”

Louis turned to gaze at her, “Of bloody course we are.”

“Because of the kids?” She ventured, unsure.

“No - Addy, Rosy, and Cami think you're their mum and I’m their da.” He muttered.

“To prove that we don’t need her?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

“No - to tell her when she’s tired of playing house with this baby to call us up.” Louis chucked another mug, then another, until he’d smashed seven. He didn’t feel any better, honestly. Anastasia watched him clean it up, her eyes misty and sad, “Ring her and ask the color for you and the girls, and the suit type for me and Freddie.” He said after a long beat of silence, “And let her know we aren’t staying round for speeches.”

Anastasia nodded, solemnly at that. The last two years hadn’t been very well for either of them. Oli’s job had taken him to Spain, and Stan’s had sent him to bloody America (he sent gifts, trinkets, and often Facetimed with Freddie, he’d even been amicable to being the named father for Lux). They’d relied more and more on each other until neither saw the need for outside assistance, unless it was for one of the girls - Gigi it turned out had dyslexia, and they’d had an uphill battle getting her the help she needed for that. Last Christmas there had been a big to-do about the fact that they were ‘legal guardians’ but not physical parents to the older girls (who were all going to a nice public school in London).

“Lou?” She called after him as he headed for the door.

“Going to buy replacement mugs, love.” Louis slammed the door behind him, hard.

“Fook you too.” She breathed out, irritated. Monday mornings were the worst. Louis had to pay all the bills on Monday’s, so she needed to bring home a huge amount. She couldn’t deny that she liked the attention, liked the men vying for her affection. The thing was, the club was just that - a club, and at the end of the night she was walking home weighed down with god knows how much quid, pepper spray and a taser in her pocket. She hated to be angry about it, since the club provided the money that kept them fed and organized - and she did make bank, she worked four days a week and made five figures. But it left something to be desired.

What man wanted to take her home? Like, _Hello mum, I met the love of my life at Skin and Bone._ No one does that, no one says that. Sighing, she dropped her head down on the tiles behind her, and frowned, she grabbed the old rotary phone, and dialed the number she’d practically memorized, and waited for her mum or Dan to answer on the other end.

“Hello? Deakin residence.” Jay’s voice was the same, a little raspier maybe, but still her mother.

“Mum? It’s Anastasia.” She tried not to let her sadness dance through her tone.

“Oh, hi sweetheart, how are you?” Jay asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Anastasia had to bite her tongue for a moment, “Good, mum, got your post. Wanted to let you know we’d be there for the wedding - all of us.” She added, “I was wondering what color I needed to put me and the girls in and what suit you’d like for Lou and Freddie?”

Jay seemed taken aback, “Oh.” She let out a little laugh, “Dan swore you wouldn’t come.”

“Mum, it’s your wedding, been there for all of them, wouldn’t dream of missing this one.” Anastasia jested.

The silence between them hung for a long moment, “Uhm, my colors are blush and ivory. Dan’s going to be in navy blue and steel.” She said after a long moment, “Can you… will you be staying for a bit?”

“Sorry, mum, I work, the girls have school, Lou has Uni.” She ventured, “Won’t be able to stay, it’s a bit of a tube ride from Doncaster to London.”

Jay hummed, “Yes, I suppose it is.” Then they were silent again, until Jay piped up, “London?”

“Yeah, we live in London.” She said seriously, she and Louis had found a house they wanted a couple months back and were saving every bit of coin they could for it. It was a proper house, and would give each of them their own space, and have some guest rooms. She’d have to do more than dance four nights a week to get it, which bothered Louis, but they’d both agreed it would be worth it in the end. Set them for literal life.

“Oh.” Jay whispered, “When I sent the post to Stan, I wasn’t sure if he’d get it to you.”

“He did.” Anastasia offered, as she checked the time - Louis would need to be back here before he went to Uni. OR would he get the mugs after lecture… decisions, decisions. “Listen, mum, I’ve got to run, since I need to get our clothes together. See you on Saturday?” She ventured - and that was another thing, she was going to miss a day of work, and that wasn’t something she was too keen on.

\--(0)--

“Loueh!” Louis turned sharp to see none other than Liam Payne darting in his general direction, this wasn't something Louis actually needed right now. He had to make sure he bought replacement mugs for the ones he’d broken, and he needed to get home before it was too late. “Hold up, mate!” Liam tried again, and bless him, he was too sweet for Louis not to stop and wait for him, “Oi, thanks.” Liam panted for a moment, “Would you like a ride, it’s supposed to rain.” Liam ventured, then followed it up with, “And I’m supposed to tutor Lottie in French today, remember?”

Oh, that. Yes. “Come on, man. I need to stop somewhere and pick up some mugs.”

“You broke some again?” Liam ventured, curious as always.

Louis sighed, “It’s anger management, lad.” It wasn’t that he and Liam didn’t get on… they were both late starts to Uni, Liam because he’d stayed around home to help his mother and father be more financially able for his younger siblings, the thing was Liam was a saint, and Louis… well, he still had a tendency to swipe the shit they needed instead of paying for it (old habits die hard). “Where did you park?”

Liam tilted his head toward the car park, then led him toward the beat-up Volkswagen bug. Louis and Ana had traded off their vehicle once London became their actual home. Liam didn’t judge him when he hustled into the thrift store and picked up seven of the most random mugs he’d ever seen, nor did he berate Louis when they pulled to his flat to see Ana wearing one of Louis’ jumpers with tight skinny jeans hugging her hips tucked into furry boots, pulling a wagon full of little ones, with Lux on her hip. Apparently, he’d been late, and she’d had to go round the nursery to get them.

“Ana?” Louis tumbled out of the car and looked at her with curious eyes.

“Miss Hettie called; said they were due to be picked up an hour ago.” She wasn’t mad, just tired, and for that he was eternally grateful. “Perrie, Jade, Jesy, and Leigh-Ann are going to swing by later. I picked up the dresses and suits, but we need them tailored, and what better women than the ones I dance with? Eh? Oi, hi Liam, staying round for dinner?” She ventured, “I’ve ordered out?”

“That’s great, thanks, is Lottie home yet?” Liam asked, “I’m here to help with her French.” Ana pointed behind them, both Liam and Louis turned to see Lottie, Fizzy, Gigi, Dase, and Bebe heading up the concrete sidewalk. “Right then, well thanks.” Liam always got flustered around Ana, it didn’t help that she had a tendency to not wear a bra, or the fact that her lacy thong was playing peekaboo, or the mere idea that she got _paid_ to take her clothes off, it was all too much for Liam.

“Girls, inside!” Ana called, “And don’t put your paws on any of those garment bags, I’ve a word to say to us all.” With that they were quickly headed inside, even Liam. Once the kitchen was full, and Louis had obviously, but attempted to hide, his replacement of mugs, Ana spoke again, “Mum is marrying Dan.” There was a rough outcry, and a buzz of noise, “Now, we are going.”

“Why?” Lottie demanded, “She doesn’t want us.”

“Sweetheart.” Louis started, “It’s… it’s not her, it’s Dan.”

Ana frowned, “Moreover, she’s asked for our support and we are going to give it to her. It’s one Saturday afternoon we will never get back, but it’s also a party. We get to dress up nice and posh, and maybe see Gran and Grumpy.” She decided, “And you all get to keep the dresses and tuxes when we are done.”

Fizzy frowned, “What if we don’t want to go?”

Louis watched Ana’s eyes narrow, before he stepped in, “Mum’s pregnant.”

“Another baby?” Lottie snapped, “We’re going so she can eventually pawn another baby off on us?”

“Hey!” Ana snapped, “None of you asked to be born into the shit you were born in, hell Louis and I didn’t!” She crossed her arms, “Aren’t you happier now? Here, in London? There is no fighting, there is always someone to help you with your homework, and your broken hearts. We aren’t constantly ignoring you! We love you unconditionally and do everything to make you smile!” Ana paused, “If mum needed us to take in another baby, we would, do you know why?” No one spoke, “Because that’s what we do, we are Tomlinson’s and we don’t need a fooking hand out from some snotty doctor who doesn't want us, and we don’t need pity from the goddamned neighbors. We fight for each other, and we make it better, don’t we?”

Lottie looked down, “Sorry, Ana.”

Gigi cleared her throat, “I’m not even everyone's sister, Lots and they took me in.”

Dase frowned, “We like babies, don’t we?”

“We do.” Bebe agreed, as she tickled Lux’s feet where the little girl had been passed off to Fiz.

Fizzy sighed, “Ana, Lou, I think… I think it hurts.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Louis breathed, “It’s always going to hurt a little, but it gets better. Trust me, it took me almost twenty-three years to be this ok with everything, and I still broke seven mugs.”

“It’s not fair.” Lottie finally said.

“Life isn’t fair.” Ana offered, “And I know it’s frustrating with mum.”

“No.” Lottie shook her head, “You two having to raise us isn’t fair. Louis has to plan his Uni schedule around us, and it's going to take him five years to graduate because of it. You work at a… a gentleman’s club where men pay you to strip and touch them, what about your dreams? Don’t you want to go to Uni?”

Ana gave her a sad smile, “Sweety, all I wanted ever was to get us out of Doncaster, and away from the toxicness that mum’s relationships breed. I make the pixy dust so Peter Pan can fly.” Lottie’s eyes widened, the fifteen-year-old finally understanding the truth behind Louis being Peter Pan and Ana being Tinkerbell. “Someone has to lose, baby, someone has to give so everyone else can win. I’m ok with that, I promise, if it ever becomes too much, if I’m ever twisted up and miserable inside, I’ll let you all know.”

“Alright.” Louis clapped his hands together, “Tiny four, to the living room for reading with me, I’ll take Lux too she can play with her dolls. Fizzy, Gigi you both have science homework to finish from the weekend - table now. Lottie, Liam is here to work on French with you, there is a desk in our room, use that space. Dase and Bebe you're with Ana, working on your counting skills.”

Liam stood for a long moment, watching as everyone moved, the family talk evidently over. Ana had hustled up the garment bags and hung them on the downstairs bathroom door. “Liam, come on.” Lottie grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, as he looked down and at the world below him. “You're staying for food, yeah?” Lottie asked as they settled into Louis and Ana’s room.

“That was the plan yes,” Liam admitted, “Alright, let’s learn some French.” If the other members of the house were going to pretend that the near breakdown hadn’t happened, he supposed he would play along.

Jade, Jesy, Perrie and Leigh-Ann were exciting and loud - the moment they swept into the Tomlinson house Liam had to take a step back - because he’d never before met four women as decidedly chaotic as they were. They played a game of divide and conquer. Perrie took charge of Louis and Freddie, leading them into the tiled kitchen to work. Jade took Addy, Rosy and Cami as her little dress up dolls. Leigh-Ann muscled Gigi, Dase, and Bebe up the stairs to a room to work on their dresses. Which left Jesy with Lottie, Fizzy, and Ana. “Liam stick around, Jesy might need a hand. And when the food arrives, I need someone to carry it to the kitchen.”

“Ooh, order enough for us?” Jesy teased, “Did you?”

“I suppose.” Ana rolled her shoulders.

Liam covered his eyes when instructed, and about an hour later found himself holding Ana’s waist, as Jesy literally cinched the sides up more with dedicated needle work, of course that was when the doorbell rang. “Fook.” Ana cursed, and peered around, “Lou?”

“Coming!” Louis only had his suit slacks on, and they were unbuttoned - he’d been in the process of changing. He opened the door and quickly accepted the pizzas and two liters, paid the confused pizza boy and shut the door behind him, he hustled it to the kitchen table, and Liam felt his face flush more as Jesy readjusted his hands, now they were on either side of Ana’s chest.

By the time, the fittings and alterations were complete, it was proper food time, and everyone crowded into the kitchen again (as the women quickly tucked the garment bags away). It was loud and messy, and Liam who had never lived quite like this - his family had fallen on hard times but he’d never lived out of his sisters pockets, having to trust each other to survive - was often overwhelmed. “Micha is going to let me have Saturday off for the wedding.” Ana was explaining, “If I do private rooms on Thursday and Sunday.” Her four fellow dancers pulled a face at that, “Yeah, I know. To be honest though, it’s my turn. Renee did them last week, and you’ve all had a turn recently. Leaves me and Muriel, and who wants private time with Muriel?” They snickered a bit at that, so Ana quickly explained, “Muriel is the bartender, and she’s almost fifty.”

“And that’s only on the Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights. Imagine all the girls doing privates on Monday through Thursday mornings, Friday through Sunday mornings, and Monday through Wednesday nights?” Perrie sighed, dramatically, then looked around the table, “Girls, go to Uni, don’t be like us. I’ve got strong ankles, but my thighs are always killing me!”

A chorus of “preach” rang out around the table, then Jade snickered, “And my bum, my poor bum is always hurt, know why?” She paused for dramatic effect, “Because married men like to swat it.” She threw her head back in dramatic fashion onto Perrie’s shoulder.

“And my poor hands!” Leigh-Ann shook her fist, “Always calloused from the pole, and from erm… tables, yeah!” She seemed to remember her audience as the other girls snorted around her.

“And my poor heart!” Jesy said, seriously, “We fall in love with the men who become our regulars, only to see the telltale signs of a wedding ring, or worse! We see someone we’d love to meet in regular situations, and it’s their bachelor night!” She dropped her head in a fake sob against Leigh-Ann’s shoulder. Liam found himself laughing along with Louis as another round of ‘pitiful’ me started up.

\--(0)--

Louis invited Liam to the wedding, more because they needed another set of hands to hold the garment bags than anything else, and Liam had literally nothing better to do with his Saturday. Ana was half asleep with her head against Lottie on the tube, Fiz had Lux in her arms the pair tucked into a blanket from the living room, as they barreled out of London just after seven in the morning. The kids were all spread out along one side of the compartment, asleep curled together, while Louis and Liam were holding expensive bags of clothing in their laps and had rucksacks full of dress shoes tucked under their seats.

The ride was just shy of two hours, and upon reaching the platform in Doncaster, realizing that Stan and Oli were waiting by a limo Louis nearly screamed. He hadn’t seen either of his best mates in almost two years, and Freddie screamed for his father. Liam was confused, “Freddie and Lux belong to Stan, who is Louis’ very best mate.” Lottie explained as she stepped around him and trailed after her older sibling. Fizzy followed to hand Lux to Stan, the man meeting his ‘daughter’ for the first time. He kissed her head and smiled as she blew a bubble up at him and jabbered something that sounded like da-da-da-daaada.

Ana was behind herding the younger kids along, until everyone was in the limo. “Hello loves.” She kissed Oli and Stan’s cheeks, “This is Liam, Louis' friend from Uni.” She explained, “He offered to help us carry our dresses and whatnots down, where are we headed?”

“Sheffield Manor Lodge.” Oli explained.

Louis nearly laughed, “She is nothing if not predictable.”

“Isn’t that where she and Da got married the second time?” Fizzy asked.

“And the first.” Ana rolled her eyes.

“Tell me not the Turret House again?” Louis asked Stan.

“No, a bit more than 25 are coming to this mess.” Stan breathed out and looked out the window, “She invited me parents, Louis. And Oli’s, hell she even invited Mark’s parents.”

“Bless her.” Ana sighed, “Alright Tomlinson’s, Liam, Stan, and Oli - this is going to be a long day, probably a disaster, and guaranteed to be some sort of hell for each and every one of us. The mission is simple, plaster a smile on your face, little loves, tell her she’s beautiful, and promise you love her. When I make the signal-” She raised both her hands and flipped the bird to them all, “We are ready to exit, I will probably be doing that facing Dan, so be prepared.”

They reached Sheffield Manor Lodge in no time and thanked the limo driver for the ride (he assured them he’d be ready to leave when the birds flew and Ana couldn’t help but giggle at that). With Stan and Oli’s help, carrying the clothing bags was even easier, as they made their way across the lawn to the Manor Oaks House. Inside they were ushered in different directions, quickly enough - once Melody saw them and assured the groom's father they were supposed to be there, “Oli, Stan, erm, Ana’s date? Head on out to the bride's side, Tomlinson brood, follow me your mums waiting.”

They climbed an antique staircase, with Melody letting them into their mother's bridal room.

“You came.” Jay looked shocked.

“Of course, we did, and wouldn't miss it for the world.” Louis offered, as he bounced Addy on his hip. Lottie had Cami, Fizzy had Freddie, and Ana had Rosy on one hip and Lux on the other, her daughter pulling harshly on her hair. The others were watching with wide eyes as they slid into the room, Louis settled Addy down, the little girl instantly ducked into Gigi’s waiting arms, the girl hauling her onto her hip, “Dase, Bebe come help me sort dresses and shoes.” Louis ordered.

Ana watched Jay, their mum looked like she wanted to cry and pull her hair out equally. Ana wondered how much the last almost three years had changed them all in her eyes. Not that it particularly mattered, “Get dressed, mum, Lou and I’ve got the kids. This is you're granddaughter Lux, by the way.” With that Ana turned to help her brother, while Jay’s future sister-in-law moved to help her.

Within thirty minutes all of the Tomlinson children were dressed and ready to go. Jesy had added a slit to the dress Ana was wearing, so her clear chunky heels would be on display (she was proud of her dancer figure, proud of her ankles, and damn proud she would walk on six inch heels in grass, thank you very much).

“Hate those shoes.” Louis muttered, “Makes you taller than me.”

“I’m taller than you without them.” She teased, and he elbowed her.

Jay looked at her daughters, “There aren’t any groomsmen, so, you’ll all just walk out.”

“Who is Freddie going with?” Ana asked, curiously.

Jay bit her lip, “Could he sit with his da?”

“No, he will get confused, and hurt.” Louis bit the statement out.

Jay nodded, “He can walk with one of you, then.” She looked at Ana.

“Peachy.” Ana hissed, “Alright, Addy with Dase, Freddie with Bebe. Rosy with Fizzy. Cami with Gigi. Lottie you have Lux with you.” She said evenly, “I need my arms free to hold mum’s bouquet and the ring?”

“Dan has them both.” Jay offered, as music started, “That’s your cue.”

“Right.” With that Ana led the girls out of the room (and Freddie). She swept them down the stairs into the wedding hall. The barn-like room featured original stonework and exposed wooden beams dotted with fairy lights and a distinctive bottle bar tucked into the original house to provide drinks. Dan’s eyes widened in comical surprise, as Ana led her sisters and children in, ushering them into their positions, until she came to rest just shy of where her mother would be, space between her and Lottie enough for Louis to slide in.

When the wedding march played, Louis escorted Jay out (again). This time felt different, something felt off. Dan probably wasn’t a bad man; he just had no idea how to deal with Jay unless it was separated from her children. Ana didn’t want to hold it against him, really, but the man kept eyeing her, she shifted, which revealed more of her toned leg, Jay noticed the slit at that moment and pulled a face, while Stan, Oli and Liam were all flushing in the front row.

“Who gives this bride?” The officiant asked, as he gazed down at Louis.

“I do, her eldest and only son, Louis Tomlinson.” With that Louis passed her off to Dan like he had to Mark twice before, and slid into place beside Lottie and Ana, seamlessly taking Lux to hold on his hip.

Louis looked like a model, but so did Ana, and the older girls. Liam knew that Louis did modeling to make money when they were desperate, he wondered if Louis or Ana realized just how magnificently beautiful, they were. More than anything he wished he knew how to tell them they were his inspiration, life kept hounding them with literal shit, and what did they do? Smile about it. If he didn’t know them well, he’d think the group next to Jay couldn’t be happier to be standing there, but the brightness of their smiles doesn’t meet their eyes.

“I think she’s gotten fitter with age.” Stan murmured; Oli nodded. “Wish I had a chance…”

“Aren’t you her baby’s da?” Liam whispered, as the wedding progressed ahead of them.

“Freddie was years ago, and I’m only Lux’s da on paper.” Stan offered, solemn, “She’s like a movie, you know? Too much for this world.”

“They both are, hell all are, vivid technicolor while everyone around them is black and white.”

Both Stan and Oli turned to look at Liam, then Oli hissed, “You can’t let them come back here.”

“Ever.” Stan breathed, “Doncaster is just going to kill them, both.” Liam nodded, and watched as both men refocused on the wedding. He didn’t know a lot about how Louis and Ana became guardians of their younger siblings, but he had a feeling it had more to do with their mum than he’d originally thought.

By the time the ceremony was over, Dan looked irritated, and Jay looked weepy. They exited first, and for a moment neither Louis nor Ana moved, a silent conversation was raging between their eyes as they nodded, and stepped down to follow their mum and Dan. Now that the ‘I dos’ had been managed Ana wanted a shot of whiskey, apparently, because instead of heading inside the house to do photos she veered them all towards the bar, and let everyone but the youngest five have a shot of something, before they ambled back toward the house - Louis and her both holding a beer in hand as they headed across the lawn to meet up with Jay and Dan for pictures.

“I didn’t even know Jay had children.” A woman ahead of Liam, Stan and Oli spoke.

“Oh, posh, everyone knew Jay Tomlinson - woman divorced her husband, took their kids, ran off for like three years, came back pregnant, and remarried him, she was divorcing him again when he died all mysterious like. Then, she met Dan, and it looked like she was turning her life around, but the kids all disappeared one day. Rumor has it that the eldest two have custody of them all and just took off in the middle of the night.” A second woman added.

“Oh, lord, I’m sure that that’s not the case, Dan loves children, maybe they are at boarding school?” A third interjected.

The first one shook her head, “The oldest two look too old for school, and those babies? They can’t be that old, not old enough to be out of nursery.”

The second one rolled her shoulders, “The little boy belongs to the oldest girl, followed in her mum's footsteps, went and got in the family way before she was even grown up.”

“Sod off, you cunts!” Stan growled, “That oldest girl is the mum of me son Freddie and me daughter Lux, and she didn’t decided to just get knocked up, it was an accident that neither one of us would trade for the world, and before you start clucking again, twats, let me tell you something else, Jay picked two fucktards who knocked her up and took off, I support Fre-”

“Enough of that, babe.” Where the hell had Ana even come from and with Lux on her hip, “Mum wants a family photo of you, me, Lux and Freddie.” Then she looked at the women, “Don’t believe all the rumors, if you want to know something ask me or Louis, yeah?” Then she stormed off, dragging Stan with her.

Oli snorted with laughter but grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him along after Ana’s fierce form, “Damn she gets on in those heels.” Oli laughed, “Bet she’s a diamond to watch.”

“Never seen her.” Liam admitted, and flushed, “I go to Uni with Louis, work at a bakery, and help Lots with her French, Ana helps me with my maths sometimes.” He shrugged, “She’s wicked smart.”

“She always was, so was Louis. No one could ever see past Jay and Mark though; all those kids were fooking brilliant.” Oli hissed, “Top marks in everything, till she started dragging them around England, they couldn’t pass their damn A-Levels since she wouldn’t keep them enrolled anywhere longer than a month or two, lost her mind for a while, thought she might be getting it back.”

Ahead of them pictures were wrapping up, and Jay was hugging the kids in turn, “We have to catch the train back, and get some dinner.” Louis was offering to his mother, “I’ve work as does Ana.”

“Ok.” Jay said with a sad smile, as she embraced all the kids, lingering on her hold on Ana. “If… if it doesn’t work out, can I come to London?”

“Of course, mum.” Ana kissed her cheek. They probably would have stayed for speeches, might have stayed the night and really took the time to tell their mum how much they loved her for letting them go, if they had known that would be the last time they saw Jay alive.


	18. 2014 - Fall (September)

**2014 - Fall (September)**

“Hey.” Ana grinned as the eighteen-year-old before her looked around nervously. He smelled of sweet water and Irish Lily’s. With a hint of something like whiskey and sweat. It was intoxicating, honestly. “You're da bought me as your gift.” She sighed, and pushed her long hair out of her face, “Which sounds horrible now that I’ve gone and said it aloud.” She crossed her arms over her chest, she sat in the private room of the Gentlemen's Club she danced at, with a teenage boy whose virginity she was supposed to be taking. “I’m Ana, I know you're supposed to call me Candi or something, but…”

“Niall.” The blonde was Irish apparently, “I’m Niall.”

“Pleasure, sweetheart.” She said seriously, “Happy birthday?” She ventured.

He snorted but couldn’t bring his eyes up to meet hers. “This isn’t what I want…”

“Oh, er, do you not like girls?” She asked, confused.

“I like girls.” He sputtered, face blushing, “But like, I want the first time to be special, not like… a celebration.” He frowned harder, so she adjusted, slid off her heels and climbed onto the couch next to him, and rubbed his lower back.

“We don’t have to do anything.” She said seriously, “We can literally just pretend.” She ventured, his smell turned sour in her nose, and she yearned to make him smell happy again.

“He’d know.” Niall pushed his face into his hands, and let out a broken little noise.

She bit at her bottom lip, hard, “Sweety, that won’t do, not atall.” She pulled his hands away and was greeted by the most magnificent pair of blue eyes she’d ever seen. “Oh, love.” She breathed, and then softly touched his cheek, “If you're sure that you're da would know we didn’t sleep together, but you don’t want to, we are sort of at an impasse here, aren’t we?”

Niall nodded, sharp. “I just…” She waited for him to finish, he looked terrified. “I just… I don’t… I don’t know how?” He cleared his throat a little redder, “We move around a lot, so I’ve never…” He frowned again, harder, “And girls don’t much care for the class clown.”

“This girl does.” She assured him, “And I’m not just saying that, kiddo.” She promised, “Come on, let’s just… get more comfortable, kick your shoes and jacket off, yeah?” He nodded as he did what she asked, “Have you ever been kissed?” His face turned beat red as he shook his head, tears threatening to fall again, “That’s perfect.” She breathed, and smiled again, “Niall, may I kiss you?” He nodded, so she inched forward and peppered his face with kisses, making him laugh.

His scent seemed more happy, more like Irish flowers and rose water. Even though she could read the apprehension in his eyes. It danced down his frame making him quake a bit. She would be worried about him throwing up but he didn’t smell nauseous.

There was a reason Micha gave her virgins, she had a way of settling peoples worries. This room, this Mr. Horan, had paid quite the substantial amount of money for her tonight, calling her sex on legs more than once, and all but demanding she spend the _whole_ of her shift with Niall, so she wasn’t worried about the time it would take to warm him up, he looked adorably sweet, and she wanted nothing more than to protect him from the world.

When she pulled back, she studied him, he was more relaxed now, so she decided to take a chance, she stood, making his eyes follow, and smiled down at him. She had on a pair of lacy boy-shorts, and an ivory bone corset, which was see-through except over her breast, where ivy and roses were embroidered. She carefully settled herself down in his lap, his hands reflexively coming to hold her steady. “There you go.” She smiled at him, “So, tell me about yourself?”

“You're really pretty.” Niall breathed, as he looked up at her through fluttering eyelashes, he looked starstruck, his cheeks a soft ruddy red, and his lips deliciously pink. His braces were quite cute, and his whole face was still a little bit younger looking than his age. His innocents it seemed was manifested just in his adorable little face. “Like, supermodel pretty.” He said softly.

“Thank you, love.” She smiled bright and white at him. “I model when I’m not here or chasing my younger siblings, or my two wee ones around.” She admitted, which made his eyes go wide, “I was a teenage rebel, got a son almost three and a baby girl almost one.” She admitted and ducked down to kiss his face all over again, making him squirm.

“I…” Niall sighed, “I’m the youngest in my family.”

“Ok.” She said softly, “I’m the second oldest of twelve.” She admitted, “Er, well, ten, number eleven is my son Freddie, and number twelve is my daughter Lux.” She amended, and then softly ran her fingers up his biceps to the base of his neck, petting at his collarbones through his shirt, “And before you ask, my sisters are all as stunning as me.” She winked at him, which made him laugh, his whole body following the movement, and it made her heart pound in her chest, harder than it should have, “So, love, what are we to do about this situation?”

Niall frowned for a moment, “Can you…” He paused, and thought about it, “I wanna sleep with you, god I do, but… I want it to be good for you too.” He explained, “When I do have friends who are girls, they all complain about their boyfriends not helping them out…. With you know.” He frowned and flushed, the tips of his ears going red with his admission.

She giggled, “Trust me, sweety, I’ll teach you how.” She let her right-hand cup his cheek, softly, while her left hand splayed across his collarbones, “Can I kiss you, now?” He nodded, again, probably expecting the peppering of face kisses, but she brought her soft red lips down to his cute bubble gum pink ones, and fitted her mouth to his, moving soft and slow, letting him react, and copy her movements.

Eventually he was the one pulling away, eyes wide, then he was back, surging to kiss her, hard enough he almost knocked her off his lap, she let out a small giggle, wrapped her arms around his neck, and met him with a eager tongue lapping at his bottom lip, begging to be let inside, he moaned as she licked against his lips, and nearly cried out as her tongue delved into his mouth, tasting and exploring, counting his teeth, and snaking over his tongue, he moved to copy her, his hands involuntarily tightening on her hips, this time she broke the kiss for air.

“I don’t think we are going to have any problems, sweetheart.” She assured him, as she dipped down to latch on his neck, her lips sucking into his sensitive skin just below his ear, he moaned, as she drug her teeth over the goosebumps that rose, “Can I mark you up, pretty? So, the whole world knows you were mine tonight?” He nodded breathlessly against her.

She’d never left marks on any other clients, but something about this innocent little Irish lad made her want to. She wanted to be the one he couldn’t forget, and that level of possessiveness never bode well for Tomlinson (case in point, Jay). For a while, they were lost in making out, Niall growing more confident, and Ana letting him take control of the kisses, until her hands were at the hemline of his shirt and pulling upward. He broke the kiss, and flushed again, “I…”

“Is this ok?” She panted, a little worried, already his neck was marked in her love bites and hickeys.

“I just… I’m not very…” He couldn’t seem to find the words.

“Niall, I promise I’ll like you no matter what, not because I’m paid to but because you are the sweetest boy I’ve ever met, and I wish we hadn’t met like this, I swear. I’d like to keep you for more than just tonight.” His eyes widened at the admission, but he nodded, as his cheeks turned that soft shade of pink again, she pulled the shirt over his head, and smiled. He still had a little baby fat around his hips, and a dusting of dirty blonde hair down his chest, curving slightly by his belly button, before disappearing into his boxers and jeans. “Beautiful.” She breathed, and ducked to kiss at his collarbones, marking them up with a determined fever. She needed him to remember her.

She doubted she’d ever see him again, honestly.

“Annnnna.” He nearly cried, when she licked over his nipple, his back arching to meet her mouth, and she couldn’t help but smile, as she pushed him back down, “What?”

“Stand up, sweetheart.” He did as she asked, and she circled him, letting her fingertips run across the smooth pale expanses of his skin, “Strip down for me, pretty.” She begged him, and he hurried out of his clothes, drunk on his own arousal. He was adorable, and so precious. He had a cute little butt, if she were being honest, toned thighs no doubt from footy, delicate looking knees and ankles. Even without her shoes on she was a little taller than him. She stood behind him for a moment, and carefully unclasped her corset, letting it drop to the couch, but left her boy shorts on, not wanting to make him squirm.

“Ana?” He asked, as her lips met his spine, and worked their way down, then back up, “Are… am I ok?” He wreaked of nerves and something that smelled faintly like burnt coffee.

“Huh?” She pulled away, to turn him.

“Am I fit enough?” He looked confused, and worried.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands, and pulled his lips down into a needy kiss, pouring as much affection and want into it as she could, “You, you're more than fit.” She breathed, and smiled at him, “You don’t know how breathtaking you are do you?” She fluttered her own darker eyelashes at him, “You are without a doubt the most delicious thing I’ve ever been allowed to touch.” She let her hands slide down his throat to his stomach, then around his waist, to his lower back to drag him forward, “Never let anyone tell you you're not handsome, do you understand me?”

He nodded, “I… you're… too… you're so…” He was at a loss for words.

“Shh.” She kissed him again, and this time he melted into her, his cock had been hard since she’d first straddled him, a combination of his teenage body reacting and his actual interest in her (or so she was telling herself), now that it was pressed against her thigh, he was obviously trying not to rut against her, but in the same breath he was pulling her in closer, tighter. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.” She breathed into his mouth, and he couldn’t help but nod. “Bed.”

She pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the bed, the sheets were fresh, she'd changed them herself and lysoled the shit out of the mattress. Micha might be money hungry, but he was at least aware they needed to be able to clean the private room. Niall sprawled out and she followed him, moving to straddle him again, he gasped as she rolled her hips, trapping his leaking cock between the V of his hips, and her lacy clad sex. He whimpered as she continued to rub against him, “Bet I could make you cum like this.” She teased, then stopped, “But I don’t want to do that to you, pretty.” She offered, as she ducked down and kissed his lips again, “Why don’t you take my shorts off.”

He fumbled to help her out of the lingerie, but once he did, he couldn’t help but gaze at her. He’d noticed her nipple rings and belly button ring, but the sapphire ball on silver jewelry nestled between her inner folds caught his attention, “May I?” He whispered, and she nodded, he was sitting up on the edge of the bed now, with curious eyes, and gentle fingers, he pulled her folds apart, to reveal her pierced clit, his eyes danced up to her, wide and curious, “Did that hurt?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, and he softly ran his finger over the piercing.

“Then why get it?” He wondered aloud.

She snorted, “Mostly because it’s incredibly handy at helping me orgasm.” She explained, his eyes widened as he looked up at her, “Wanna help me do that now?” He nodded, sheepishly, she was already wet, her thighs starting to glisten from it. “Let me help.” She declared, and reached down, catching his hand, before pressing his pointer and middle finger against her clit, and rubbing in a circular motion, almost hard enough that Niall wondered if it hurt, “Like that, pretty.” She whispered, and he nodded, she withdrew her fingers, to tangle them in his hair, and tug his face up to meet hers in a kiss, while her other hand, slid down to softly rub his cock, swiping her thumb over his slit, and smearing the precum down the mushroom head. He wasn’t the largest she’d seen in the private rooms, but he was thick, and oh so red. Ready, and needy.

She let out little moans, and whimpers, “A little harder, Ni.” She begged, and he complied, twirling his fingers over her swollen clit, letting them catch on the jewelry since it made beautiful noises tumble from her lips, until she wasn’t kissing him anymore, just panting and jerking, “Ooo-Ni-Ah.” She breathed out, and grabbed his wrist to steal him, he watched delighted as more of her wetness seeped down her thighs, and made the room smell even more like her. “Fook,” She kissed his lips hard, and then fisted his cock, twisting the foreskin just right on her upward jerk, she only had to do it twice before he came all over her hand and his stomach.

He dropped against the bed, and she followed him, kissing his lips harshly, and cuddling into him. “Thank you?” Niall breathed, snuggling even closer to her, his face pressed into her neck, as he worked his mouth over her sweaty skin, hoping to leave behind reminders of his own.

“Thank you, love.” She laughed as she kissed his hair again, “How quickly are you able to go again?”

“Hm?” He looked at her slightly dazed, as she pulled back to peer down at his face.

“Can you go again, soon?” She asked for clarification, “That was sex, but not the kind you're…” She stopped and he understood, “Sorry.”

“No, I…” He looked away, “I just forgot.” Niall was precious, and she didn’t want to hurt him, so she kissed him again, unsure of what to do, she kissed her way down his chest, biting and sucking marks into his perfectly pale chest, until she was nuzzling at the fine hair around his cock, before she kissed the tip and hungrily sucked him into her mouth, he let out a started noise, and jerked as her tongue laved at him, he was still sensitive, and wasn’t sure if he wanted her to stop or if he wanted her mouth to be on him forever.

He was nearly pulling her hair out with the way he gripped her long locks, her tongue swirling around the tip of him, before she’d swallow him down her throat, nearly gagging, and he’d breath out punched out little breaths and deep moans, “Wha, nooooo, don’t-” He begged as she pulled away from him, already moving, she arched over him to the bedside table to grab a condom, his eyes widened as she bit the foil corner, and tore it down, he shivered as she unrolled it on him, and he nearly screamed out as she sunk down on his cock, he moved to grab her hips, “Nuh… Annnnnna….” He wailed as she rocked against him.

She folded forward, which messed with the angle to kiss at his jaw and whisper, “I want you to have a proper cuddle after this, Niall.” Then she pulled up to kiss his lips, “Touch me, silly.” He instantly grabbed her, one hand coiling on her ribs, and the other gripped her left butt cheek, she moaned at him and smiled, “You can touch all of me.” She added, his eyes widened, as she nodded to him, the hand that had been on her ribs, trailed upward, to softly cup her breast, as if he were worried he’d hurt her. She straightened back up, planting her hands on his chest, and raised herself until only the tip of his cock remained inside her, before rocking back down, hard.

Niall eventually braved tweaking both her nipples, which brought her to a wiggling sort of moan, as she rocked particularly harder against him, he was begging for mercy, relief, anything, when she finally sped up her hips, he cried out a sharp, “Annnna!” Before he came, hard, she followed after him, as he slumped back on the mattress, she smiled down at him, her eyes flashing a bright crimson before she blinked the color away, carefully shifted him out of her, and removed the condom, tied it up and tossed it in the bin, she grabbed a nice soft blanket, that was thin, turned the lights out and climbed into thebed beside Niall to cuddle him, he ended up with his head on her ribs, her hands playing in his hair, and his body curled around him.

“Thank you.” Niall breathed, “I don’t know if anyone will ever compare to you.”

She laughed a little, “I don’t think anyone is supposed to, sweets.”

He looked up at her, those magnificent blue eyes wide, “I won’t see you again will I?”

“I’m not sure.” She didn’t want to lie to him, “I live in London…”

“I’m starting Uni in the fall.” He admitted, “In London.”

She smiled at him, “My brother’s a third year, he’s on the footie team.” She added.

Niall yawned, “I wanna be on the footie team.”

He drifted to sleep after that, and she carefully untangled herself, it was nearing five in the morning, anyways. She found his clothes on the floor and folded them, his phone amongst them. She fiddled with it for a moment, it wasn’t locked, and didn’t seem to have a lock, so she snapped a picture of herself, and saved the contact as Ana Candi <3, before she slid on her own clothes, sweeping her shoes up out of the floor. She looked back at the pretty creature she’d shared the night with and felt her heart break a little.

_No one falls in love with the stripper, no one._

Still, she crept back over to him, and pressed a soft kiss to his head, “You're something special, Niall.”

With that she headed out the door, Mr. Horan and Niall’s older brother both looked at her expectantly, “All went well?” Mr. Horan wondered aloud.

“Yes, sir.” She nodded, “He’s resting.” She added, “I’d give him at least an hour.” She added.

“Proper wore him out?” The brother - who she’d had seen take both Jade and Jesy to the private rooms before. He was looking at her like she was food to be devoured, she didn’t like that one bit.

“Something like that.” She nodded, then tried to move around them, but Mr. Horan caught her arm.

“A little tip for a pretty whore.” He pushed an envelope into her hand, then nodded to the older brother, the pair slid into Niall’s room, his soft snores making her heart break anew. She didn’t say thank you, since she knew more than anything that this money was _hush_ money. She’d known who Mr. Horan was the moment he walked in last night, some big shot in Ireland, he was famous enough she knew his face, which means famous enough she wanted no parts of him, realistically.

She bit back her tears and headed down to the dressing rooms. She changed her clothes in an automated fog. Perrie, Leigh-Anne, Jesy and Jade had all left in the last couple months, they’d gotten into school programs and for that she was extremely happy. Today she was supposed to go to an interview with the ballet school she’d been training at for what felt like years, they wanted her to teach the younger kids. They probably wouldn’t if they knew how she and Louis had been making money. She pulled her jacket on, tucked the envelope into her pocket and walked straight to Micha, “Last paycheck please.”

“You’ll be back, girls like you don’t stay away. Too many mouths to feed.” Micha toned, but handed her the check anyways, “Thanks for taking the virgin last night, none of the new girls are experienced enough to handle that level of emotion.” He added, then sighed, “Really, Ana, you're good at what you do.”

“I wanna be better at something else.” She looked at him with sad eyes.

Micha smiled softly, “I can understand that, honey.” He hugged her then, “If you change your mind, let me know.” He added, and let her go, “Be safe, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Micha!” With that she slid out the door, her tips from the start of the night in the backpack with the rest of her belongings from her cubby that she’d been cleaning out when Micha had first brought up Niall. She hurried through the streets in her interview clothes headed for the ballet house. She made it in record time, taking a moment to sweep her hair up and cover up the hickey Niall had managed to suck into her neck, before tucking the envelope and the cheque from Micha into the backpack alongside the rumpled bills.

“Ana!” Danielle Peazer waved at her, if Ana got the job, she’d be working pretty extensively with the nineteen year old. “How are you?”

“Better now, any chance you've got tea?” Ana asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Danielle grinned, “This way, bestie.”

\--(0)--

Now that the holidays were over Louis was back in the swing of making the kids do what they needed to do. At some point over the last semester between the wedding and the messy everything else, Liam had pretty much moved onto their couch (his roommate Kyle was apparently a fiend). He and Liam were headed home at the moment, when a familiar silhouette caught his gaze, “Does that look like Dan to you?”

Liam shrugged, ahead of them, outside their flat, a man was coming down the stairs, with his coat collar pulled up high and a hat pulled down low on his face. “I only saw him once.” Liam sighed, as Louis darted ahead, when Louis let out a string of curses, Liam ran to see what was wrong.

On the front doorstep in two Moses Baskets were two little babies with wisp of red hair, and a note. “Help me get them inside.” Louis ordered, and hurried to unlock the front door, while Liam scooped up one basket, and Louis scooped up the other.

“What the hell?” They heard, as Ana darted across the street, and rushed up the stairs to help them, “Seriously, Louis I was at an interview and someone just left babies here?” She sighed - her interview had been amazing, so amazing she’d met the kids she’d be helping Danielle teach, and lounged around for the first morning class, just to watch.

“I think it was Dan.” Louis huffed, as he and Liam settled the babies down on the table. Ana handed off her backpack for Liam to count the money, he’d become sort of an integral part of their household, if they were being honest, “Note.” Louis handed the paper over to Ana, as he looked down at the babies, fast asleep, he touched their faces reverently, amazed they were still a bit warm.

“ _Tomlinson’s - I regret to inform you that your mother died in childbirth._ ” Her voice broke at that, and Louis felt his world start to tip, Liam grabbed them both around the middle, and took the letter to finish reading it. “ _I am in no position to raise these two. She named them, the girl is Doris, and the boy is Ernest. I refused to give them my last name, so legally they are Tomlinson’s since your mother hadn't changed hers by their birth. It took me a month to track you down - they were born on August 11th. I’ve already granted you formal custody of them both and set aside a bank account to assist in the payment of their wellbeing. Please do not attempt to contact me, as I’ve made it clear in the past, there is no world in which I was ever interested in you lot_.”

Zayn, who had moved in after the wedding but before Christmas seemed to materialize out of thin air, wrapping his arms around Ana, and lowering her to the floor, her whole body it seemed had just given out, Louis meanwhile was in a rage - anything breakable in the grabbing range was being flung at high velocity across the kitchen. Liam moved fast, pulling the kitchen table, with babies in tow away from any of the onslaught, as Zayn - Liam realized he was only in a towel - rocked Ana, softly back and forth, and Louis _screamed_. Ana’s own rage was a different beast, she clawed her way out of Zayn’s arms, heaving as she did, her face an impossible twisted grimace, Zayn hauled her back, tucking her to his chest.

Liam froze, it was a repeat to the night that Zayn had been tossed out of his house, the lad was only 18. He’d grown up in Bradbury but moved with his family to London when he was about fourteen. He couldn’t live by his parents strict rules, and it was better to have no son than a disappointment - he’d met Louis on the footie team, and Liam in an Composition course, how exactly that led to both Liam and Zayn in their living room in the tiny flat no one really knew, but they made it work, and the two sets of extra hands made it more manageable (Stan and Oli were still far away with work, and calls came less and less). Zayn’s hold on Ana didn’t let up, even as Louis frantically stopped breaking things and tumbled himself, Liam caught him, and lowered him, chest heaving to the ground.

The four clung tight to one another, just breathing for what felt like forever. Then, the eldest Tomlinson pair shared a look, wiped their eyes, and cleared their throats, “I’ll clean up this mess, Lou.” Ana offered, “Why don’t you figure out if we’ve been left any clothes, if not you and Zayn - sweets get dressed - run down to the consignment and pick up some baby things, and nappies, and formula.” She turned to look at Liam, “Go and fetch the younger five.”

“Are you…?” Zayn blinked.

“Go on, love.” Louis instructed Zayn, who looked perplexed. He and Liam both wondered of the ability of the pair before them to utterly compartmentalize everything around them. It was no doubt something they’d both gotten good at extremely early in life. Zayn finally let her go and stood to head to his corner of the living room which was piled with clothes and textbooks. Liam meanwhile kissed both their temples and headed out the door, dragging the wagon behind. “Good thing we got approved for the eight bedrooms, eh?” Louis helped her to her feet.

They hugged each other tightly, her face in the crook of his neck, and his hold on her strong. Then they broke apart, nodded at each other. Ana moved to sweep up the kitchen, “Maybe get some new plates and mug, er, and bowls?” She ventured, “And glasses.” She suggested as she surveyed the room, “Zee, love, money is in my bag.” He grunted his acknowledgement.

“What’s this?” He asked as he entered the kitchen, holding the envelope.

Ana sighed, “It was a… tip.” She said after a moment, “I had a private room last night.”

Louis whirled, “Why?”

“It was a virgin, and a cute one?” She hummed, “Boy looked like his da was trying to feed him to the wolves.” She added, sincerely, then looked at Zayn, “Give’r ‘ere.” Zayn passed it over, and she quickly opened it, “Holy shit.” She breathed, “I think we can probably swing the new flat for a year..” She gazed down at the figure, Louis and Zayn both peaked over her shoulder, “Got to love hush money.”

“Who was this kid?” Zayn wondered aloud.

“Irish Wealthy Da’s a Duke.” She huffed, and smiled, “I can phone the movers for this weekend, see if Connie will let us move in faster?” She asked Louis who nodded, reached into her backpack and grabbed several fistfuls of crumpled notes, he tucked them neatly into his wallet, and looked at Zayn, they headed out after grabbing their hoodies. Ana turned her attention to the two little babies, no older than a month, still asleep. “You two didn’t ask for this, hm?” She looked down at them, “Neither did Lou and I, but you see, we are going to make the best of a shit situation, that lovies is what Tomlinson’s do.” She kissed their little cheeks and pulled back to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

After the glass was picked up, and she yawned expertly large, she headed to the living room, she shoved Zayn and Liam’s pillows into their respective corners (the couch folded out into a bed, and on nights she came in bone tired she ended up spread between them on the rickety old thing). Then she cleaned off the coffee table (beer bottles from the FIFA tournament the other night, a water bong, and rolling papers). She carried each Moses basket individually and plopped them down onto the coffee table. She eyed the little ones for a moment, then hurried to change clothes.

She returned to find them both whimpering, and more than likely needing nappies. She had pulled on one of Liam’s jumpers and a pair of Louis’ sleep pants, her hair still disgusting from being up over thirty hours was tucked up into a messy bun, and then wrapped up in a bandana. She unbundled the babies, to find a spare nappy for each, and a change of clothes. She sorted them out in due time, and had just settled into a nest of sorts she made on the couch - she was sitting crisscross applesauce with Ernie on left thigh, his head resting on her left knee, and Dory on her right thigh, head resting on her right knee, pillows propped onto either side of her lap, and a blanket bundled over them both, and her legs - when Lottie opened the door ushering in Fizzy, Gigi, Bebe and Dase.

“Shh.” She hissed, and they all looked at her in utter confusion.

“What’s this?” Lottie asked, eyes wide.

“Come and sit around the coffee table, I’ve something to tell you.” They darted upstairs to put their things away, then trickled back down in their own lazy clothes to settle themselves around the coffee table. Liam returned, and helped Lux, Addy, Rosy, Cami, and Freddie into their own PJs in the kitchen, then helped them settle around the older girls, he plopped down next to Lottie, and tossed an arm around her shoulder as Addy crawled into his lap, Lux had waddled up to her mum, and was trying and failing to climb into Ana’s lap alongside the little babies.

“Mumma?” Freddie peaked at the little babies on her leg, “More? Babby?”

“Yes, new babies.” She said sincerely, “Go sit with Fiz, ok?” The little boy did as he was told, tugging his sister along by her long sleeve pajama top. Fizzy pulled both kids into her lap.

Zayn stumbled in with his arms laden down with things, followed by Louis, “Oh, shit.” He breathed, “Zayn put that stuff in the kitchen, yeah?” They moved quickly, and deposited the things they had bought on the kitchen table before joining the crowd in the living room. Louis plopped down with Dase and Bebe, letting them both lean into him, and Rosy climbed into Zayn’s waiting lap.

“Alright, I-” Ana looked at Louis, “We’ve something to tell you.”

“Are those the new babies?” Fizzy asked, “Mum’s new babies?”

Zayn and Liam both paused, unsure of how to help, but Louis cleared his throat, “They are, the little wee boy is Ernie, and the little wee girl is Dory.” He offered, and then looked at Ana, “Dan brought them round earlier, with a letter.”

“With a letter?” Lottie spat, “Mum couldn’t be bother-”

“Charlotte.” Ana bit her name out, and the girl froze, neither of her elder siblings called her by her name unless she was in trouble, she turned her gaze back to Ana, and pouted, her eyes wide. “Dan brought them round with a letter because mum…” She paused, shook her head, and seemed to settle, “Mum had a lot of us, yeah?” They all nodded, “Sometimes bodies are tired after so many, and…” She frowned.

Louis cleared his throat, “What Ana is saying is that mum didn’t survive the delivery.”

The room was silent for a long moment, then Dase spoke, “Mum hasn’t really been our mum in a long time.” Bebe next to her nodded and added, “I’ve missed her for a long time, it was like she was dead, even at the wedding, it wasn’t-”

“Wasn’t real.” Fizzy finished, “She only really loved you two.” Fizzy looked between Louis and Ana who both looked ready to object, “She did, she loved you so much it was just you and her for seven years! Then… then she started having kids again, and she didn’t know how to… how to have more than you two…”

Lottie nodded, “So you became our parents, you’ve been our parents all along.”

Gigi frowned, “I’ve lost everyone but you two.” She looked between Louis and Ana, “Don’t leave.”

“Oh-” Louis hauled her into his arms, “We aren’t leaving you, ever.”

Lottie blinked at her tears, “I'm almost two years older than Louis was when he got his first real job. We were living around Leeds, right? Some shop… you were fourteen Louis!” Lottie’s face was turning red, “Ana, you were thirteen and managing all of us! You’ve been-”

Fizzy hugged Lottie hard, “You’ve been our mum and da the whole fooking time.”

“Language.” Ana warned.

“Case in point.” Lottie managed to sob out, “She stopped being our mum… a long time ago.”

Zayn and Liam frowned, looking at one another, unsure, but then Louis cleared his throat, “We uhm, we don’t know where she’s buried, but I don’t want to go dragging you all to a cemetery in the winter, so if-”

“No.” The five middle girls said at once, “Nope.” Lottie added, and shook her head.

“Ok, we won’t.” Ana breathed out, “Movers are going to be round tomorrow, so, instead of homework tonight I need you to start boxing up you're things, you aren’t changing schools don’t worry, or nurseries, just… moving to a bigger place.”

“I’m sharing a room with Fizzy?” Lottie said for clarification.

Louis hummed and pulled out his phone, “Sleeping arrangements for the new house - I am sharing with Rosy, Cami, and Addy. Ana is sharing with Freddie, Lux and now Dory, and Ernie. Lottie and Fizzy are together. Gigi is in with Bebe and Dase. Zayn is getting his own room, Liam is getting his own room, and we are going to have a spare room that is exclusively for schoolwork.” He said very seriously. “Any questions?”

Bebe raised her arm, “Can I hold a baby?”

And just like that the two youngest Tomlinson twins were being handed off to the oldest twins, while Louis and Ana moved to look through the purchases in the kitchen, and count money. Zayn watched Lottie manage the four who ranged from nearly four to almost six while Fizzy watched over Lux and the littlest twins; Liam set about packing up the entertainment system and loading it into the totes and crates they’d been bringing home for weeks.

\--(0)--

Louis didn’t climb on roofs much anymore, but after becoming the guardian of two more of his siblings alongside Ana he needed some perspective. Ana apparently was right there with him, because the pair climbed onto the roof over their porch that night, with a blunt to share, and a set of blankets, “Aren’t you exhausted?” Louis asked, carefully.

“I got a three-hour nap in.” She admitted, her phone laying against her stomach.

“Waiting on something?” Louis wondered.

“A pipe dream.” She admitted, then rolled on her side to look at him, “Have you ever seen such a beautiful boy that you wanted nothing more than to make him shine brighter? All you wanted to do the moment you saw him was make him the center of your universe, and live in his shadow?” Louis blinked but shook his head, “When it happens, Louis, you tell me ya? Cause it happened to me last night, and that rich little eighteen-year-old is never going to think about me again, but me… I’ll be dreaming about his ocean blue eyes, and soft laughter for the rest of me life.” She rolled back onto her back, and sighed, “I broke a rule, put my face and number in his phone, thought…”

“Though the stars might change?” Louis breathed out and turned his head to gaze at her.

“We already changed the stars once, maybe we only get that once in a lifetime.” She breathed, and took the blunt from his lips, to press to hers, and pull in a long drag.

A grunt sounded as Lottie pulled herself up, followed by Fizzy, the pair scrambling to snuggle into their older siblings, “What are you two doing?” Louis wondered, carefully.

“Thought we’d never need another roof top again.” Lottie breathed out, as Ana passed her the blunt.

“It's a different type of need tonight.” Ana nearly whispered.

Fizzy nodded, “Tonight you need to feel small, not safe, right?” She took the blunt from Lottie and pulled it into her lungs.

Louis laughed, “I’d ask how you two got so good at smoking, but… Zayn lives with us and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him sober.” He rolled his shoulders, “Are we good?”

Lottie looked at him, “What kind of stupid question is that?”

Ana snorted, “What he meant, are we fooking you guys up or?”

“The kids are alright.” Fizzy said, “Even Lottie and me.”

Lottie nodded, and passed the joint back toward Louis, “We’d be a lot worse, if you’d of left us.”

“Peter Pan and Tinkerbell without the Lost Kids?” Ana teased.

“Impossible.” Louis breathed out and passed it off to Ana.

Fizzy flicked her gaze over them, “I never understood the Neverland references, not until recently.”

“Same.” Lottie agreed, “It’s heartbreaking, that that's how you two see yourselves. Not as the heroes of the story, but as the side characters.”

Ana gazed at her sister, “Tinker bell makes the magic dust, so Peter Pan can fly with the Lost ones.”

“And Peter Pan takes them all away to Neverland, protects them.” Louis added, eyes closed, “Those are important, but not as important as the Wendy Darlings, and that, loves are you two.”

The younger two shared a look, confused for a moment, unsure, “Then who's the tick tock clock?”

“Time.” Ana answered, as if that were logical.

Fizzy giggled, “They are too high now, for this conversation.”

“You're just not high enough,” Louis protested, and pushed the blunt toward the younger two.

A vibration made Ana squeal, she grabbed her phone and set up, “Holy shit, the stars, Louis.” He jerked to sit up to, almost dislodging Lottie from the roof to peer over her shoulder at the text message.

\--(0)--

_Unknown: Ana?_

_Unknown: i hope this is u_

_Unknown: tho i don’t knw y ud give me a fake #_

_Unknown: shit - this is Niall_

_Ana: I thought it might be, and I didn’t give you a fake number._

_Unknown: Thank the mother_

_Ana: Hi._

Louis nearly laughed as she changed to contact to ‘Niall Irish’.

_Niall: Hello_

_Ana: Uh, did you're da let you sleep? I asked him to._


	19. 2014 - Winter (November)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RA: That's part two...  
> SSA: That's stupid short.  
> RA: You helped write it...  
> SSA: Picture time!

**2014 - Winter (November)**

Louis had never witnessed Ana infatuated with anyone. He’d blame it largely on the fact that they’d moved around so frequently growing up, coupled with the very real need to raise and manage their younger siblings, so the cute little face she made whenever Niall texted her, was a bit endearing. Zayn even smiled about it. They’d made the move eight blocks away and were largely settled into the nice posher flat. The money Niall’s father had used to pay Ana off was going a long way at getting the kids new things for the first time in a long time.

Louis and Ana had learned early in life how to be more than stingy with money, they could survive on barely anything at all, so with the excess they paid up rent on the flat for a year, and then let the girls (Lottie down to Lux) and Freddie start picking out _new_ things. They picked out new things for Dory and Ernie, even Zayn and Liam eager to help spoil the two newest members of the Tomlinson family. Ana also liked her job with the children at the ballet school, thankfully Louis’ schedule with Uni worked out well with both Zayn and Liam’s so one of them was always at home with the smallest twins while Ana worked her six hours of dancing at the studio Monday-Friday.

The nursery that Freddie, Addy, Rosy, Cami, and Lux attended wouldn’t accept them until they were six months old, anyways. Not that it mattered by that time the older four would be headed to their first year of proper education, so they’d only have to pay for three children enrolled in nursery verses seven (which was a perk if Louis did say so himself). The only let down to the whole situation was that Liam had a crush on Danielle, and Zayn was an absolute idiot in the presence of Perrie. The girls - Perrie, Jade, Jesy and Leigh-Anne - all lived in the building below them, in their own slightly smaller flat, not that it mattered; they were always hanging around the Tomlinson crew.

“Does he know?” Perrie asked, as she helped Ana and Louis do laundry on a blustery Thursday morning, dance lessons had been canceled since Danielle was down with a stomach bug.

“Does who know what?” Louis asked, curious.

Perrie rolled her eyes, her pink eyeshadow sparkling as she folded up Freddie’s clothes (his was the easiest and she always managed to get that job), “Ana, does Niall know his da paid you off?”

“Oh.” Louis looked up from where he was sorting Fizzy and Lottie shirts, to gaze at his sister.

“I told him.” Ana shrugged, “I explained that while the room was a certain amount, Micha kept 70% of that, and his father gave me quite a hefty amount of money to make sure I never spoke about it to anyone. He asked me if it bothered me that his Da had paid me off, and I told him not really it was a normal thing, his Da just happened to pay better than most.”

“And he was ok with that?” Perrie asked, after a long moment.

Louis decided the pink shirt was Lotties, “That’s Fiz’s shirt.” Ana corrected and he glared, “And sort of? Like he asked me what I was going to use the money for. So I told him. I don’t want to keep secrets from him, and whatever it is we're doing.” She admitted, “I told him there were thirteen of us kids, and Lou and I had custody of the younger twelve, and we had to make ends meet more often than not, mentioned that two of Louis’ Uni friends lived with us too, since ones parents were arses and the other hated his roommate.” She admitted, “And I told him two of the twelve belonged ta me, Lux and Freddie.”

“What you're doing with him is called a relationship.” Jade sounded as she joined them, “Oh, Louis that’s Lottie’s.” She picked up a bright blue bra and sorted it into the Lottie pile, “Why don’t you do the younger girls, honey, let me take over the eldest two.” Ana laughed from where she was sorting Dase, Bebe, and Gigi’s clothes out. 

“Are you sure it’s a relationship?” Ana asked, curious, “Like I’ve seen those and they are a shit show. Nothing about this kid makes me want to run the other direction as fast as I can? I mean sure he was a little upset that I chose to take his Da’s money, and the required strings that go with it.”

“Which are?” Louis asked.

“Oh, no contact, obviously.” She gave a flashing smiley. “Apparently his Da didn’t want him to ever mention me again, is already trying to marry the lad off, I think he’s trying to get kicked out of the line of succession, so he might be using me?”

Jade rolled her eyes, “No one texts you that much, honey, if they don’t want more.”

As if cued, her phone lit up, she grabbed it before the others could - Leigh-Anne and Jesy now helping sort clothes and giggling at her, “Well what’s it say, love?” Louis asked.

“He uh, is gonna be in London this weekend.” She looked like she might be sick, “With his family, he’s asking if he sneaks out for me to come round and see ‘im.” She bit at her bottom lip nervously.

“Oi, you're going.” Louis breathed, and pointed his finger at her, “Lottie can watch the littles, cause I’m going, and Li and Zee, and these lovely ladies, and ask Danielle, ta?”

Ana gave him a questioning look, but Leigh-Anne grinned, “We can go to Pleasure.”

“We should not go to a club-” Ana started, but it was a lost cause so she texted him back.

\--(0)--

_Ana: How do you feel about a club?_

_Ana: If you sneak out, I mean?_

_Ni <3: Wat kind of club?_

_Ana: Pleasure_

_Ni <3: I’ve no idea wat that is_

_Ana: Fun? My friends are interested in coming and my brother._

_Ana: Not to like be in the way, but to hide me from ur Da if need be._

_Ni <3: LOL_

_Ni <3: Ok, okk. Meet me outside the hotel @ 11._

\--(0)--

Stan and Oli made a surprise visit the weekend of Niall’s sneaking out, to add to the already hectic party that were going out, at the last minute Lottie had just thrown her hands up and yelled, “Get out of here you beautiful fookers!”

_“Language!”_ Louis, Liam and Ana had cried back, indigent, but they’d gone anyway.

They’d taken way too many ‘getting ready’ selfies to take themselves seriously at this point, so they allowed Lottie and Fizzy to shove them out, with Fizzy yelling, “HOME BEFORE THE SUN, CHILDREN!” Louis and Ana both flipped her off but blew her a kiss.

“Do I look ok?” Ana asked for what was probably the millionth time.

Stan rolled his eyes, as did Oli, “Woman you're a diamond. Own it.”

“I hate to agree with your baby daddy-” Jesy practically sung, “But man’s got a point.” Jesy, Jade, and Leigh-Anne were in the front of their group, arm and arm. Then Liam and Danielle, followed by Perrie and Zayn, then Louis and Stan, with Ana and Oli bringing up the rear.

“No take backs on that.” Oli grinned at Jesy, “So, who's my date tonight?”

“Me, dummy.” Jesy waited for him to step up and take her arm.

“And Louis is with me!” Jade declared and grabbed him making him squeal with laughter.

“And I get Daddy.” Leigh-Anne winked at Stan and grabbed him.

“Means you need to be in the front, pretty!” Zayn called back to Ana.

She rolled her eyes and shimmied around them all. They were headed to the nicer end of London, and she was sure by the end of the night these heels Jade had thrown at her would be her worst enemy, but… “Where are we going anyways?” Liam wondered aloud.

“Er,” Ana checked her phone, “45 Park Lane.” She paused, “Holy mercy.”

“That is where you're toyboy is staying?” Perrie had stopped them all to peer at Ana, “Oh, honey.”

“Oh, honey is right.” Leigh-Anne sighed.

“What’s with that address?” Zayn asked, curious.

Danielle let out a noise of worry, “It’s like 900 for a single night.” She breathed out, “It’s like where foreign dignitaries stay.” Her eyes widened, “This boy of yours, you met him when you were, er, exotic dancing?”

“I did.” Ana nodded, she’d never hid that part of her life from Danielle, when the girl had first offered to teach her ballet even though she was way too old to just be starting she’d been honest. “We are about to be late, come on.” She ushered them on. The hotel was a bit much, and she felt like standing outside of it alone was going to get her arrested. She gazed down at her dress, it was a sparkly number that ended midthigh with long sleeves and an open back, with strappy heels, her hair loose around her neck. She held tight to the black clutch in her hand, as finally the boy tumbled out at almost eleven twenty. “Hi.” She smiled at him.

“Oh, shit, you're even more beautiful with clothes on.”

She burst out laughing, “Niall.”

“Ana.” He smiled at her then, and she wrapped him up in a tight hug, pulling back to look at him, he had on cute little khaki pants, and a white button up polo, with a purple zip up jacket over it, and vans on his feet. “You, uhm.” He blinked, as she took his hand, and pulled him toward a group of people.

“Alright, Niall - this is my brother Louis.” Niall studied him for a moment, Louis and Ana did favor a bit more than he would have expected, “Our best friends from childhood Stan and Oli, Stan is both Freddie and Lux’s father.” She added, as Stan waved, and Oli looked on utterly confused, “This is Zayn and Liam, they will be at Uni with you.” Niall took in the pair, “Danni is here with Liam.” She explained, the curly haired ballet dancer Niall had heard about, “And these four are former Micha girls, too - Perrie, she’s with Zayn, Jesy, Jade, and Leigh-Anne.” She explained with a smile, “And everyone this is Niall.”

“Are you sure he’s eighteen?” Oli objected.

“I’d hope he’s 18. I was his birthday present after all.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

Niall blushed, “Uh-”

“It’s ok, they all know what I used to do for a living.” She said with a shrug, “Go on, you lot, to Pleasure.” They took off walking then, Ana purposefully hanging back, with her arm in Niall’s, “I couldn’t after we… I uhm, I quit.” She offered. “I mean I might have to go back if money gets tight, but like, I don’t _want_ to.”

Niall nodded, “Me brother, Greg, he told me you weren’t there anymore.” Niall seemed to relax a bit more when it was just her, “He uh, he wanted a turn with you too.” Niall looked away at that.

“He can keep on looking for it, cause it ain’t happening. Whatever we’re doing Niall, I’m not doing it with anyone else.” His face broke into a grin, “Plus aren’t you trying to get kicked out?”

He snorted, “My da buy you that dress?”

“Something like that, yeah.” They reached Pleasure, where the bouncer didn’t even check ID’s once Ana whispered something in his ear, and off they went, into a sprawling messy club.

Jade maneuvered them into a table, but Niall realized quickly that none of them wore layers, “It’ll get hot in here, and we will get hot on the walk home, mate!” Zayn yelled over the noise, even as the girls disappeared to the dance floor.

“There is nothing like watching them dance!” Liam shouted, and suddenly Louis was corralling them all toward the bar, Niall somehow in the mix. “Can we get some shots, my good man?” Liam asked, Niall tucked between Louis and Zayn.

“My sister smiles about you.” Louis whispered into his ear (or spoke at a normal volume), “She can’t get you outta her system, don’t prove to her that love fucked up, ok?” With that he cried out, “OI! OIIIIII! GET THE GIRLS A ROUND!” And everyone grabbed two shots, even Niall and they headed toward the throng of people dancing.

Niall had to admit the six girls were fetching, they moved around each other like they were trained dancers, and to a point they all were. Danielle was more refined and had better technique, even he could tell that, but the other five oozed sexuality, in the most dramatic ways, he managed to get the shot to Ana, who grinned, and pushed her arm around his neck, “Take it with me?”

“I’ve-” But everyone was gearing up, so he did, he swallowed it down, and rather liked the burn.

She gave him a serious grin, before tugging him by his hoodie closer, “Loose this!” She begged, and he did, letting it slide off his shoulders, Liam totally dadded him by wrapping it around his waist and tying it in a knot, but it didn’t matter, because Ana’s hands were on him, and hauling him in for a kiss, the kind he’d only dreamed about since he last saw her - a month maybe two ago?

Not that it mattered all that much, she tasted like heaven and the shot he’d just had, and the music was enough to vibrate through his very being, he would let her have anything she wanted, as long as her arms stayed around his neck, and her body pressed against his.

\--(0)--

Niall groaned as they stumbled out of the club, “Come on, lad.” Louis had him around his waist, and Ana was on the other side, “Let’s get you back to the hotel, huh?”

“No, I…” He looked between them, “I don’t want to go back.”

“Are you sure?” Ana asked, softly.

“I feel better now in the air.” He admitted.

Louis looked at Ana, “I’ll take him to ours, the kids are asleep, so I’ll just sneak him up to my room.” She offered, and Louis nodded, “You lot stay and have fun, do you need money?”

“Nah, I’ve got our joint account.” Louis kissed her cheek, then Niall’s, “He is pretty adorable.”

“I thought so too.” She laughed, then fished her phone out of her pocket, ringing the all-night taxi service. She and Niall fell into the backseat, with her quickly rattling off the address, “What time do you need to be back at the hotel, Ni?”

“I don’t want to.” He let out a frustrated little sigh.

Ana tugged on his hair, making him moan and look up at her, “In the morning, Niall.”

“Oh.” He frowned, “By half to nine?”

“Good, now kiss me.” She giggled as he launched forward, licking into her mouth, the boy was a quick study, and god was she impressed with how much enthusiasm he put into kissing her. The driver cleared his throat when they reached the flat, “Thanks!” She called to him, and tipped him, before hauling Niall out and pulling him up the stairs, “Be quiet, ok?” He nodded, “Freddie and the little babies are asleep in my room.” She added quickly, “So, shh, there is a curtain hung to separate, but-”

Niall kissed her shoulder, “I’ll be good, just wanna cuddle and kiss.”

She nodded, unsure, but unlocked the door, “Holy fook, Lottie!” She nearly screeched, as Lottie was perched on the couch, “The fook are you doing up?”

“I’m waiting on you like you wait on me.”

“You bloody better never come home at this hour.”

“Ana.” Lottie rolled her eyes, “You must be Niall, I’m Lottie, the oldest after Ana.”

“Nice to meet you.” Niall offered her hand, and they shook. He realized that he was closer to Lottie’s age than Ana’s in that moment, and it seemed that Ana and Lottie realized it too. “You, uhm, waiting up for the others too?”

“You're coming back alone?” Lottie wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh, bugger off, we are going to sleep. Louis and the party train will be in about an hour, and we both know that’ll wake everyone up, might as well kip while you can.” With that Ana pulled Niall the rest of the way in, shut the door, and headed down a long corridor, stopping to call back, “And Lottie, you're still not going out with the nineteen year old!”

“But you're boyfriends _eighteen_.”

“And his mummy doesn’t want him with me _either_.”

Niall giggled a bit as she hauled him further into her room, and quietly closed the door. “Way to be the mature one there.” He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes, inside her room she flicked on a tiny bedside lamp, and motioned for him to follow her to the far side of the curtain, his eyes flicked over a toddler bed with a little boy and even smaller girl fast asleep in it, their blonde hair a halo of curls, and a set of little babies asleep in a crib. Sometimes he forgot she was older than him, almost five years older than him.

“Unzip me.” She turned so he could get to the tiny zipper on her dress back, which was all of two inches above the swell of her ass, “And the nineteen year old in question goes to college with Zayn, Liam and Louis. I think it would be different if he was a burnout, you know? But like he has college girls he could mess with, why’s he after her?”

“Cause she’s as beautiful as you.” Niall breathed, as she turned to look at him, her eyes softening.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” She teased, as she ducked into her closet, and pulled out sweats and a t-shirt, “For you, bathroom through that door.” She motioned to the bathroom she and Louis shared. He moved in to change his clothes, while she shed her dress and pulled on a pair of shorts and a jumper, she’d turned into a crop top during the fall of last year. She tugged her hair up in a bun of sorts, and found some fuzzy socks, then she tumbled into bed, on the tiny twin size mattress, and waited.

Niall emerged a moment later, “Bathroom?”

“Got the bed warmer for you.” She said with a serious smile, then headed to the bathroom, he took her spot against the wall, and smiled, as heard her brush her teeth and wash her hands, when she rejoined him she flicked the bathroom light off, then crawled under the duvet into his waiting arms, she turned the lap off, and Niall snuggled to her, “I guess it is weird.”

“What?”

“I’m dating an eighteen-year-old when I’m going on twenty-three, but I won’t let my nearly sixteen year old sister go out with a nineteen year old.”

“It's your job to worry about her.”

“It was my mum's job, but she’s dead, and she wasn’t really around before.” Niall held her tighter, not really sure how to respond to that.

\--(0)--

Niall jolted awake when the noise downstairs proved to be Louis arriving home if the “OI OIIII” was anything to go by, Ana in his arms had shushed him and kissed away his concern, before nuzzling back into sleep, so he’d followed her. But only after he heard Oli and Stan take off, and the five other girls head down to the flat below, apparently, they lived there.

He woke up the second time to eyes the same shade of blue that Louis and Ana shared just looking at him.

“Who you?” The little boy asked, expectantly, he was sitting at the edge of the bed, with the little blond girl beside him. They looked a lot alike if Niall was being honest, in the same way that Louis and Ana looked alike.

“Freddie this is Niall, Niall this is my son Freddie, and my daughter Lux. Lux don’t chew on your brother.” Ana sounded tired, “He is a friend.” Niall blinked at Ana, she hadn’t even opened her eyes and she knew her daughter was on the verge of biting her son, holy shit the woman had superpowers.

“Da didn’t leave my gift.” The boy pouted.

“Sure, he did, little love, it’s in Unca Lou’s room, but don’t go in there until he wakes up, remember last time?” She finally opened her eyes and smiled between Niall and Freddie.

“I scared Unca Lou’s friend, and he ran out with no clothes on.” Freddie seemed proud of that.

“Mhm, that you-” She paused as a little whimper sounded, “Freddie why don’t you and Lux go see if Lots or Fiz or Liam are awake and see if one of them will make brekkie?”

“Ok mummy and Niah.” With that he hopped off the edge of the bed, then helped Lux off with practiced care, he fixed her nightgown, and rubbed her hair before taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

Ana shimmed out next to tend to the little whimpers, “Oh, Ernie, I know, it’s cold and wet now.” She hummed, and Niall just watched her, “Don’t be loud lovie, you’ll wake your sister, and her lungs are bigger, if possible.” The way she spoke was sweet and careful, and it made him adore her a little more. He had grown up in a wealthy house, with nannies and people constantly watching over him, the Tomlinson’s didn’t have that at all. They had each other and some good friends, but… “Niall?” Ana looked at him, “Can I lay Ernie with you while I get Dory fixed up?”

“Of course, babe.” He breathed out, feeling a little calmer about it.

She carried the little babe over, and let him rest next to Niall, “Make sure he doesn’t fall off. That little growling noise he makes is completely normal.” She said seriously, and ruffled Niall’s hair, then turned to the crib again, and spoke to Dory, “No, no, missus, no wailing, the house is full of big heads this morning, and that frightful noise you make is enough to give a saint a migraine.” She tickled the little girl's feet.

Niall looked at the baby next to him, carefully he sat up, and did his best to maneuver the baby into his arms, he remembered women always harping on making sure the head was supported, once the little boy was comfortably in his arms he couldn’t help but smile. “Hi little fella.” He breathed out.

“Mum!” This came from a grouping of three little girls - one who was slightly taller but they were all dirty blondes with wicked smiles.

“Niall, this is Addy.” She motioned to the older girl, “And twins Rosy.” She pointed to the little girl with freckles across her nose, “And Cami.” She had brown eyes. “Girls this is Niall, is Da awake?”

“Yup.” Addy nodded, “He is hungry.”

“Of course, he is, can you lot go wake up Dase, Bebe and Gigi?” They nodded mischievously and darted down the hallway, to another room no doubt, distantly Niall heard a chorus of outcries, “Littles and middles, man, littles and middles.” She said with a smile, as she pulled Dory into her arms, “Come on, Ni.” He followed her down the hallway, and had to step to one side as she did - when the three little girls ran back by giggling loudly being chased by three brunettes - “That first one was Gigi, then Dase and Bebe, although Dase and Bebe are hard to tell apart unless they are talking.”

“Ana!” The darkest haired girl yet took Dory from her, “Lottie won’t give me back my phone.”

“For fooksake, Lots, give Fiz back her phone. Is Zayn alive?” She watched Lottie hand the phone over, “Go and see if the girls and Zayn are alive, yeah?”

“Fine.” Lottie in her PJ’s stormed out the front door, leaving it open.

“Ana?” Liam called out from where he was on the couch, “Do we have anything for a-” She dropped a bottle of something on him, Niall hadn’t even noticed her grabbing it, “I love you woman.”

“Louis?” Ana cried, expectantly as they entered the kitchen, Louis took Ernie from Niall, “I’ve got breakfast, you find out why Lots wants to date a nineteen year old and remind Fiz she can’t date anyone more than eighteen months older than her.” Louis nodded and went off to the kitchen.

“Is there tea?” Niall asked, sort of amazed, “And is this normal?”

“Tea is on, hope you like Yorkshire, and yeah, this is pretty normal, minus the hangovers.” She added, and pulled the refrigerator open digging out eggs and bacon, “Want breakfast?”

“What time is it even?” He wondered, curious.

“Half past six, judging by the fact that the littles are up.” She hummed.

“What are littles, and middles?” Niall asked, as he joined her, cocking his hip against the counter.

“Well Louis and I are the oldies. The oldest pair, and we were largely just us and mum for about six-seven years. The middles are Lottie, Fizzy, Dase, Bebe, and Giga. They came along in the middle. The Littles are Addy, Cami, Rosy, Freddie, Lux, Ernie and Dory, the youngest.” She explained.

Niall smiled as she poured him a cup of tea, and then herself one. “Interesting, so I’d be a middle?”

“Yup, so is Zayn, and the girls from last night, Liam would be an oldies.”

“I resent the age chart in this house.” Liam cried out from the doorway, where Addy was perched on his hip. “I’m two whole years younger than you.”

“But you're over twenty, makes you an oldie.” Fizzy breezed by him, “Table, lads, and ladies.”

Niall marveled at how Fizzy, Perrie, Danielle, and Zayn pulled the leaves out, and the table went from tiny to rather large quickly, “Jesy’s gone out to get milk.” Leigh-Anne offered from the doorway, “Oh, toyboy is still here.”

“That he is.” Jade hummed.

“He is literally right here and can hear you.” Niall frowned.

“Anyone know why I can’t date a nineteen-year-old?” Lottie demanded as she entered the room.

“Because you're sixteen?” The whole room (minus Niall and the littles) chorused.

“It isn’t fair!”

Louis cleared his throat, “Ana and I told you, once you're eighteen you can date and do as you please, we’ve enough mouths to-”

“Ana had a baby before she was-”

“That is a different situation!” Ana nearly shouted. The whole room turned to look at her, “No more teenage pregnancies for Tomlinson’s and no more _random_ marriages, remember? Lost Boys and Girls that was the price of Neverland, you don’t get to repeat the mistakes me, Lou, or Mum made, you have to be creative and make your own. Lottie if you are so in love with him, have him round for dinner, and we will think about it.”

Louis gave her an exasperated look, “That’s not a yes.” He said quickly.

“But it’s not a complete no either.” Lottie grinned, “Thank you both!” She launched forward to hug Ana but was met with a stack of mismatched and slightly different sized plates, “Right, set the table, I got it.” Niall smiled, as Lottie did just that, Liam and Zayn pulled high chairs out of god knows where and were hauling the five older littles into them, while Jade and Jesy were pulling two bouncers into the kitchen, and taking the youngest twins from the oldest twins. “Everyone bathroom, wash hands, single file!” Lottie ordered.

Niall grinned, as he was pushed into the cue by Zayn, and by the time they’d all returned Louis had started to pour juice or milk for everyone, and Leigh-Anne was rounding up silverware (they didn’t have enough to go around, fork wise, but Liam was quick to say he’d rather not have a spoon). Eggs and bacon with toast went round next, and then Louis was dumping cereal and eggs on the trays of the older littles, while Ana made milk bottles, and Zayn hoisted both bouncers onto the counter, so Ana could sit on one side, and Louis the other, Niall ended up in the middle, plate in lap, and orange juice between his knees.

For a teenager who had gone his whole life never once experiencing what it meant to be happy with his family, and immersed in the love of a family, it was a bit overwhelming. People were talking over each other, arguments were waged, bets tallied, chores handed out, and all as the eldest two fed the youngest two and watched over the whole of the kitchen. Danielle finally skidded in and made her own plate, hopping onto the counter opposite them, resting her feet against Liam’s chair, “So how are we getting Niall home?”

The whole kitchen paused, “He has to leave?” Gigi sounded.

“Er, for a bit yeah.” Niall nodded, “I’ve got to pack me things in Ireland, me da was here on business.”

“Oh, but…” Dase frowned, and Bebe finished, “Ana is happy?”

“Ana is happy.” Ana declared, “And she understands that Niall has to do things before he can be in London.” She added seriously.

“Ana should stop with the third person.” Louis hissed.

She rolled her eyes, “Niall is going to Uni in a couple months, he has to do some stuff with his family.”

“But he’s ours.” Addy declared.

“Maybe, someday he will be.” Ana flashed a look at Niall, who blushed but nodded.

“Could we maybe wait until August to claim me?” Niall asked, seriously. “I uhm, I’ll be around more and can get to know each and every one of you.” He promised, “I’m sort of gone on your sister you know, I’m hoping she adopts me and remembers to water me.”

Zayn laughed, “She adopted me, and Liam. Didn’t you Ana?”

“And us.” The women from the flat below grinned, Danielle even nodded.

“Hey!” Louis sounded, “We mutually adopted you all. We do everything together.”

“Irish twins and all!” Ana laughed. Eventually they decided that Zayn and Perrie should sneak Niall back across town, and with a long hug and several goodbye kisses he was gone.


	20. 2014 (Circa) The Tomlinson Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Images]
> 
> None of these manips are ours, thank you to the creator, if you created them you are amazing.

[](https://ibb.co/HnLG0hb)

[](https://ibb.co/5LJ5KSD)


	21. 2015 - Fall (August)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSA: Part Three  
> RA: HARRY STYLES IS IN THE HOUSE, YA'LL  
> SSA: More pictures and manips... next chapter?

**2015 - Fall (August)**

_Harry Styles_

_Sixteen_

“Mum, I’ve everything. I checked _twice_.” Harry pushed his messy hair out of his face, and eyed his mother, sister, and stepfather. Sure, he was excited about going to University, he was going to be younger than most of his classmates, since he’d skipped a year, but… he was still more than ready to go.

“Do you have your housing information _and_ your roommate information?” His mum, Anne asked.

Gemma rolled her eyes, “And he has his book list, mum, I checked.” Gemma was a third year on campus and would be there if Harry needed ‘anything’, which really meant she’d acknowledge him until he cramped her style.

Robin, his stepfather, smiled, “Anne, Gems, I think the boy has it all well under control, let’s head on to London, yeah?” Harry could have kissed the man. “What’s your roommate's name again?”

“Niall, Niall Horan, from Ireland. He’s _the_ son of Bobby Horan, the golfer and Duke.” Harry explained.

“It’s creepy that you stalked him.” Gemma laughed at Harry’s pout, even as she climbed into the back of the car, followed by Harry. “I mean I didn’t even look that much into my roommate.”

“And you hated your first one.” Harry reminded her.

“Well that’s true I guess.” Gemma shrugged, “Anyways, Ashton told me to remind you that he’s on the footy team, so if you have any issues with people giving you shit about how you dress to tell him, the captain, Tommo, doesn’t take well to anyone being bullied.”

Harry just blinked, “The Footy captain is going to defend my honor?”

“Er, Asthon and by extension the footy team, yeah, so vaguely.” Gemma shrugged. “Luke and Calum are on the team too; they’d defend your honor.”

“And Mike?” Harry asked, the ultimate fifth of his sisters friend group (she’d met Ashton first day of her first year at Uni, and they’d just clicked and spent the next year falling in love, eventually adopting, er befriending Luke, Calum and Michael - the four boys shared a flat off campus, while Gemma lived on campus with a girl named Emily).

“Mike would throw down for you, Harry, he’d hit a man with a glove.” Gemma responded, straight faced.

“But he’s not on the footy team.” Harry declared.

Gemma rolled her eyes, “Nah, he likes to sit with those in support of Captain Tommo.”

“The Captain has a support group?” Robin blurted; eyes wide.

“They are his sisters, niece, and nephew.” She said after a moment, “Although the girls should be models, all of them. And of course Zayn’s on the team, and lives with them, at least Ashton thinks he does, and Liam who does the journal with me, he sits with them, and then four girls who are second years this year, and are all in drama, they want to be singers, but they are a little older, I think they are about twenty.”

Harry just blinked at his sister, “How do you know all that?”

“Mike has a crush on one of the sisters, so he like, made it his business to know.” Gemma explained, “But, according to Ashton, this sister is under eighteen, so it’s a pipe dream.”

“How old is Tommo?” Anne wondered aloud.

“Twenty-three?” Gemma frowned as she thought about it, “He started Uni late, and the sister is close in age to him, Anastasia or something, has custody of all their younger siblings, and she’s like twenty-two, maybe?” At that every set of eyes flicked to Gemma, who shrugged, “I only get pieces of the story, sorry.”

“Right.” Harry frowned, “So, the footy team and Mike are my line of defense from people who don’t understand me, great.” He flicked his gaze out the window.

For a long time, they rode in silence, then Gemma’s phone went off. “Oh, the plot thickens!”

“What does that even mean?” Harry demanded.

Gemma gave him a sharp smile, “It’s move in day for everyone right?” Harry nodded, “Apparently the sister, the er, twenty-two year old one, is helping a Freshy move in, and it’s got everyone abuzz about it, because she’s a dancer, like ballet but rumor has it she was the exotic variety…”

“Gemma!” Anne whirled to glare at her, “What are you on about?”

“She worked at a Gentlemen's club?” Gemma ventured, “Tommo took some of the older lads there to celebrate a couple times, that’s where the girls in drama worked too, Tommo introduced them to everyone, and they were according to Ashton shown one hell of a good night.” Gemma pulled a face at that. “We were dating, but he swears he only drank, and I believe him, but anyways-”

Robin interrupted her this time, “Gemma!”

Gemma looked at them all very confused, “What?”

“Is this what we are paying for?” Anne asked, “You to spread rumors about someone?”

Gemma had the decency to look chastised, but frowned, “If it’s true though…”

“GEMMA!” Robin and Anne both nearly shouted. Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

\--(0)--

Campus was _huge_ and Harry was _nervous_.

“Gemma?” A voice called out, and the whole family turned to see a tall blonde bombshell looking at them, she had a jumper on with the uni’s footy team logo embossed on it, and a pair of low cut skinny jeans with converse on her feet, her hair was up in two braids, and she had what looked like a box in her arms, “Gemma Styles right? Ashton’s girlfriend?”

“Right - yes.” Gemma nodded, “I didn’t know you knew my name.”

“Oh, honey, it’s my business to know everyone on the footy team, since half the lads spend their free time at me house.” She grinned, “Anyways, it was good to see you, you’ll be at practice Friday, ta?” Gemma nodded wordlessly, “You should sit with us, and can you let Mike know he’s got one shot at impressing me and Tommo if he’s serious about taking Lottie out, she’s _sixteen_.” With that the girl turned on her heels and walked away.

“Holy shit.” Gemma breathed, and clutched her chest, “That was her! Anastasia!”

“From your story?” Robin studied the retreating figure, “I could see her being a -” Anne elbowed him, “Ballet dancer,” He coughed, and sighed, “Alright, Harry, let’s get you-”

A loud laugh echoed across the courtyard, as a blonde boy grabbed the box from the pretty girl, “Ni! Don’t drop that!” She cried out, worried, “For the love of-” She shook her head, as he pressed up on his toes to kiss her cheek, “You're lucky you're cute you little shithead.” She declared, “I’ll go grab another box, ta?”

“Sure, love.” He declared, before turning and marching back up the lawn to the same building Harry was headed to, “Oi,” He turned around, “Can you go round the bookstore for me, Z, Li, and Lou?”

“What am I your mum or your girlfriend!” She cried out, clearly ruffled.

“Well, you're my girlfriend, but Lou’s sister, and I think you told me you adopted Z and Li.” He hurried into the building then, as the girl was flipping him off.

“I’ll go with you to the bookstore!” Gemma called out, “Harry and I both need books, and I bet mum and Robin would like some tea.”

She looked perplexed, “Alright Gemma Styles, you can call me Ana.” She looked at them all, “Ana Tomlinson.” She smiled warmly, and headed toward them, “Is this your first year, Harry?” He nodded, “It’s Niall’s too.” She motioned to the lad who was now watching her from the second story window with heart eyes, “Bloody wanker.” She muttered, “Anyways, how are you all?”

Harry was however stuck on the name, “Niall, as in Niall Horan?”

“That would be the Irish lad.” She nodded and gazed at him.

“He’s my roommate.” Harry offered her his paper, and she smiled at it, nodding. “You're his girlfriend?”

“So, he says.” She said with a wink, “I’m too old for him, according to his parents.” She added.

“How uh, old are you?” Harry asked.

Robin and Anne were both looking at him like he’d lost his mind, “Twenty-two, like that awful Taylor Swift song.” She shrugged for a moment, “My brother, Tommo, he’s twenty-three, and even though he’s sort of old Tottenham Hotspur Football Club is looking at him for footy, couldn’t be prouder, but he has to finish out his education or I’ll end him.”

Anne laughed, “So, do you have any other siblings?”

Ana looked at Gemma, confused for a moment, “Uh, Tommo and I are the oldest of twelve, and I have two kids, so there are fourteen Tomlinson’s total.” She admitted, “All the way from Doncaster.” She winked at them, “And we’ve got Liam Payne who lives with us and Zayn Malik.” She added, “And me girls live on the floor below us, and the floor across from them is Ashton’s flat this year, did you know that Gemma? He and the lads moved from High street.”

“He mentioned it.” Gemma admitted.

Robin hummed, then asked, “So, Ana, Gemma mentioned you helped your brother with his celebrations?”

“That’s what you're told them? Not that I’m like one of a baker's dozen, lord Gemma Styles, we have got to work on your presentation skills.” Ana teased, giving Gemma a wink, “I uhm, I worked at a Gentleman’s club in the city, for a bit, helped pay for Tommo’s tuition, and kept us in a house.” She admitted, “Louis, that’s Tommo’s real name, and I became guardians of our younger siblings when we were around nineteen. For a long time, we didn’t have a clue, but we’ve sorted it.”

“I don’t mean to be rude.” Harry said evenly, “But why are you the guardians?”

“Our mum just couldn’t anymore, Lou’s da is dead, I never knew me da, our step-da died, and our most recent step-da couldn’t handle kids on his own, so he gave us custody of the youngest. Reckon he thought we were doing a bang-up job with the others, so why not?” She shrugged, then motioned to a building, “Come on, if Martha’s here we can get a good cuppa.” She winked and opened the door.

“Anastasia! Did you bring those babies?” A sweet-faced older woman asked.

“Sorry Martha, I promise to bring them round tomorrow. Millie will be here then too, yeah?” The older woman nodded, and hugged Ana round the middle, “Listen, I hate to ask but we've a book list to tend to, could you fix us up with some cuppas?”

“I’ll fix you're Yorkshire,” Martha promised, then looked at the other four, “What can I get for you?”

They all ordered quickly and found that Ana had already been gathering books on a trolley. She wasn’t alone either, “Jesy, yes I understand that.”

“But you're going to get-” Jesy froze, “Er, hi Gemma.” She nodded at the girl, “Your family?”

Ana rolled her eyes, “This is Gemma’s brother Harry, he’s to be Niall’s roommate, and I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your names, loves.” She looked between Anne and Robin.

“Oh, Robin and Anne Twist,” Robin offered, and formally shook Ana’s hand.

“This is Jesy Nelson.” She motioned to the girl next to her, “And I was just reminding her that she needed to remember to go round the store before she goes home, lest she wants to try to borrow an egg from us, and we’ve none, love.”

Jesy rolled her eyes, “I’m serious, Ana.” Then she waved goodbye before walking away from them, distantly they heard her chatting with Martha.

“Worrywort.” Ana muttered under her breath, “I saved a spot on the trolly for your books.” She motioned to an expanse of open space, which Gemma and Harry were both grateful for, since the bookstore cafe was bustling with people and limited with trolleys. “Anyways, Niall’s a bit over the top, Harry, I’m going to warn you now, but he’s a cuddly little love bug.”

“That’s sweet.” Anne murmured, as Martha appeared, and handed off their teas.

“Martha?” Ana called, “Make yourself one too, love, put it on me tab.”

“You're too good for me, Ana!” Martha winked.

Ana smiled after her, Gemma grabbed a book from a shelf on the other end of the room, then returned, “How did you meet Niall?” She wondered, “He’s from Ireland, right?” She looked pointedly at Harry.

Ana flushed, “He was in London on his birthday.” She said with a shrug, “Turned eighteen, his da and brother took him out for a celebration. That’s how I met ‘im.” She said not looking the rest of the way up, clearing interested in finding a book on the lowest of shelves, “The hell does he need another psychology course for?” She muttered under her breath, but rolled her eyes all the same.

“OI! OIIIII!” Sounded, and she groaned.

“Louis!” Martha giggled, loudly.

“That would be me brother.” Ana frowned, “Over here, Lou.”

“Ana.” He appeared, a bit shorter than her, and kissed her temple, “Ni mentioned you were getting our books?” She indicated to the trolly, “Oh, hi Gems, Ashton is around somewhere, swear I just saw him with Cal and Luke…” He paused, and then looked at Ana, “Take away tonight? Thinking Thai? Have the boy’s round, and the girls?” She rolled her eyes but nodded, “Card?”

She fished a card out of her back pocket and handed it off to him, “Lou-”

“I know nothing over three hundred because it freezes the account.” He planted an obnoxious kiss to her temple and went to jolt away, running headlong into Harry, knocking him and his books down. “Ooops!” Louis cried out, immediately scrambling to help him, “So sorry about that, lad.”

“Hi.” Harry blushed, “You're Ana’s brother?”

“I am.” Louis nodded.

“You're pretty.” Harry breathed, then realized he said that out loud when the older man's eyebrow raised.

“Thank you, Curly, you're pretty too.” Louis said immediately, then turned to Gemma, “Bring him round for dinner tonight, Gems, he’ll fit right in,” He patted Harry’s broader shoulders, then dipped out.

Ana looked mortified, “Harry I am so sorry, he’s like a five year old on straight sugar at all times, you should come over if you want to, don’t let him force you into anything with his… over the top, Louis-ness…” She trailed off as her eyes landed on an art book for Zayn.

Gemma just blinked, “In the last two years I’ve been invited to every house party, why would I stop now?”

“True point there, love.” Ana reached around Robin for a math book, “Ah, all done, what about you?”

\--(0)--

By the time they made it back across campus, Niall had his side of the dorm already settled, also on his side of the dorm were two older boys, “Liam, Zayn -” Ana handed them their books, “This is Lou-” She was stopped as none other than Michael darted in and swung her around.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” He breathed, “Hi Gems. Hi Haz.” He swung Ana again, “Lots told me you talked Tommo into giving me a chance!”

“I’ll talk him out of it if you don’t put me down, now.” She ordered, sheepishly the younger boy put her down, she turned to look at him, “Have you got your books?” He nodded, “Are you going to ours?” Another nod, she handed him Louis’ books, “Be a love and take these to Tommo, consider this part of your test.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He kissed her forehead, clutched the books to his chest and took off in a near sprint.

“I’ll be right back, going to see who your Resident in Charge is.” Ana winked at them then ducked out.

“She’s off to smoke.” Niall laughed.

“It’s a good thing Mike’s endearing.” Liam muttered, and looked at Zayn, “We are going to offer to help get Harry settled, since Gemma settled last week, right with Emily?”

“Yup.” Gemma hugged Liam, as he climbed off the bed, and nodded at Zayn. “She seems nice?”

“She’s a nice girl.” Zayn nodded, “Younger than you, though.” Then he looked to the others in the room, “I’m Zayn Malik and this is Liam Payne, that’s Niall Horan.” He pointed them all out, “Can we help you get squared away?”

“That would be great.” Harry said, then looked at Robin and Anne, “Uhm, can my parents come to the food thing tonight, like Tommo invited us, but-”

“The more the merrier.” Liam said looking pointedly at Zayn, who’d hauled his phone out and was texting something furiously. “Right, Zee?”

Zayn looked up like he’d been caught, “Of course, Li. More the merrier.” With that strange exchange they moved to start hauling Harry’s things inside.

\--(0)--

Anne nor Robin knew what to expect when they followed Gemma into a rather upscale flat complex. They headed up to the second floor, in a lift that had a helpful _call if stuck_ warning with a phone number, before they stepped out on the second floor (from talking to Niall it was only four stories the whole building, with two flats on the first and third floor, and large family units on the second and forth, so there were only six units in the whole place). The door to number 3 was propped open, as was the stairwell, that probably led down to 1 and 2.

“Come in!” A tall brunette grinned, she looked like she was maybe thirteen or fourteen she had a blonde babe on her hip, “There should be enough seats for everyone.” She added - and led them into what looked like the living room, all the furniture had been shoved here and there, with added bean bags and more chairs from the kitchen. There was a swell of Uni kids, and younger kids. “This is Lux.” She offered as the little girl hid her face, “Oh, hold on - Freddie, let Calum help!” She cried out, just as a little boy with golden blonde hair was being scooped up by the footy player, he wandered over and planted a kiss on the girl’s head, then smiled at Gemma.

“Ashton is around with Louis and last I saw Liam, kitchen maybe.” He nodded as she took off, “Hi Harry.” He nodded to Harry who smiled back, “This is Fizzy, that little lark is Lux, and the little boy here is Freddie.” He introduced them, “You three this is Anne and Robin Twist, and Harry Styles, they are Gem’s family.”

“Oh, her has parents?” Freddie asked wide eyed, “I has a Lux and a mum.”

“And me, Fred, you have me!” Louis appeared, and whisked the boy out of Calum’s arms, “Fiz, let Lots know that Mike is here, and she better have change out of that skirt or Ana is going to handle her.”

“Right.” Fizzy disappeared down the hall, Lux waving at them over her shoulder.

“Come in, welcome to the Tomlinson house - there is food in the kitchen, half the footy team is here, uhm, my younger siblings are running amok-” He paused as Leigh-Anne and Jade appeared, Ernie in Jade’s arms and Leigh-Anne holding Dory, “And those two look like they need a nappie.”

“Lou, we’ve got them. Addy is with Perrie and Zayn, Rosy and Cami are bothering Ashton and Luke, Bebe and Dase are with Liam and Danni, Niall is dancing with Gigi, have you seen Lottie?” Jade wondered as they walked past.

“She better be changing out of the miniskirt!” Ana called from behind them, then narrowed her eyes at Mike who had slid in behind the Styles, “Boyo, don’t you hide.” She pinched his arm, as she pulled him to the couch, and whistled - a set of twins appeared, followed by a third girl, “Guard this lad,” She ordered them, then looked at the Styles, “Welcome?”

Anne laughed, at the chaos, “You seem to have more of a handle on things then I originally thought.”

“Thanks?” Ana shrugged, as Louis let out a hum, they looked to the hallway where Lottie was wearing jeans and a band t-shirt, looking shy. “Oi, Fiz, go bother Calum.” The brunette took off headed for the kitchen after passing Lux to Ana, “Lots.” Ana pointed her toward Mike, “Be a host, babe, help him get something to eat, then park it right back in here.”

Lottie nodded, chewed her bottom lip then headed to the couch, “Call off the watchdogs!”

Louis snorted, “Dase, Bebe, Gigi let up on the lad!” After that Ana gave them a tour, and helped them get their plates, the whole group ended up in the kitchen, and Niall who now had Lux on his hip attempted to loudly introduce himself to everyone, only for Louis to shove him into the counter, and say, “You're new too, mate.”

“Oi, but I’ve been ‘round since summer.” Niall breathed out, looking a little concerned.

Ana just tossed her head back and laughed, wrapped her arms around his middle, and kissed his cheek, then tickled Lux. “Don’t let him wind you up, babe.” A little cry sounded, which had both the adult Tomlinson’s leaving the kitchen to grab Dory and Ernie.

Niall smiled fondly at Gigi when she appeared, “Mrs. Twist, there’s a seat in the living room if you would like one.” She said sweetly, then looked at Niall, “Ana says to start a FIFA tournament, Ashton can help you. They are putting Ern and Dory down for a nap. I’m to take Lux for a nap.” Niall handed the little girl to her.

“Alright, Gigi, thanks.” Niall smiled at her as she darted off again, this time followed by Dase and Bebe, the trio with Lux headed toward the back of the house.

“I’ll get Addy, Cami, Rosy, and Freddie sorted.” Liam declared with a yawn.

“I’ll help.” Zayn nodded next to him, and the pair kissed their respective girlfriends before heading off.

The clock on the counter read half past eight, as Perrie looked to Jade, “Let’s sort Gigi, Bebe, and Dase for them.” Jade nodded at her, Perrie turned to look at Jesy and Leigh-Anne, “Start on the dishes?”

“I’ll start collecting trash!” Danni offered, and dug a trash bag out from under the kitchen sink.

Niall headed to the living room, with Robin and Anne following. Spread out over the couches and bean bags - Calum, Mike, Lottie and Luke took one couch. Gemma, Ashton, and Harry were on a second couch. Fizzy was sitting next to that couch on a purple bean bag, Niall had snagged an armchair, and motioned for Anne and Robin to grab the loveseat. When Liam and Zayn returned, they took bean bag chairs, moments later Perrie was next to Zayn on a pink one and Danni was on the couch behind Liam, next to Luke. Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne took a set of ottomans as their seats. Finally, Ana and Louis joined them, with Ana sitting on one of the arms of Niall’s chair, while Louis climbed over Ashton and Gemma to squish himself down next to Harry.

“Let the FIFA commence!” He called out sort of loudly.

Within an hour Anne was yawning, the boys were trash talking, Lottie was curled up to Mike almost completely asleep, Fizzy had climbed into Louis’ lap, so she was partially on Harry’s and was completely asleep. Perrie, Jesy, Jade, Leigh-Anne, and Danni had all finished cleaning up although Ana told them not to, and were headed back down to their flat, followed by Calum and Luke. Louis handed the controller off to Zayn, and stood, pulling Fizzy into a bridal hold, “Don’t get loud lads, Mike follow me with Lots.”

Mike did just that, carefully scooping her up, and trailing behind Louis. When they returned Ana looked between them, “Her curfew is midnight unless one of us is out with you, and if we so much as get a whiff of you pressuring her into anything I’ll murder you.” Ana offered, Mike nodded around a yawn, it was nearly eleven now, “Keep your grades up, she keeps her grades up.” She added, then turned her attention back to the screen.

Ashton kissed Gemma’s temple, “We still have some unpacking to do in the commons area in our flat.”

“Ok.” She smiled up at him, “Have fun.” Gemma snuggled to Harry’s side as Ashton climbed off the couch, and hugged Ana, ruffled Niall’s hair, nodded to Louis, then led Mike out of the flat.

Zayn stretched his arms lazily over his head, “Mum, did the laundry get done?”

“Yeah.” Ana offered, “And sorted, everyone has laundry on their desk in their rooms.” She added, as she moved through the kitchen packing the takeaway up. “Gems, are you lot headed back to campus or?”

Gemma stirred, looked at her mum and shrugged. It was Robin who finally spoke, “Anne and I have a hotel not far from here, if Gemma and Harry want to go back to campus, we can take them.”

The pair were already falling asleep on the couch, “I can drive them.” Niall offered, as he gazed at them, “Perk of being a rich brat.’ He admitted, “Flashy car.” He returned his attention to the game he was currently in with Liam, “And normally Ana has it for the kids on rainy days, but. My da bought me a Range Rover.” He offered as his team scored a goal, “Take that Leehum!”

“Whatever Neil.” Liam tossed back before he yawned himself and stood. “Help me pull out the hide a couch.” The pair did just that as they moved bean bags around, Zayn made the bed up, and Ana grabbed pillows from somewhere, Louis scooped Harry up, he might have been taller that Louis but the footy star was impressively strong (perks of being a werewolf), and laid him out on one side while Liam maneuvered Gemma onto the other, Ana tucked them in, and cut the television off.

“Night.” Zayn said around a yawn, he nodded to Robin and Anne, kissed Ana’s temple, and pressed his shoulder into Louis’. Liam followed in much the same way leaving Louis, Ana, and Niall to see Robin and Anne out.

“I’ll walk you to the car park.” Louis volunteered, “It's not a bad area, but, I’d rather not tell Gems I let you get harassed.” He looked at Ana, “You two go on to bed,” He kissed her temple and ruffled Niall’s hair, “I’ll lock up.”

“Night, Lou.” Ana and Niall said almost as one, as they flicked off the lights down the hall, as they went.

Louis led them to the lift, after he made sure he had the flat keys in his pocket, and then into the lift. “Thank you for having us over.” Anne said honestly, “I feel better knowing that Harry will have a place to escape to when campus gets scary.”

“Of course, our flat is a safe zone.” Louis admitted, “I mean raising all the girls it has to be.” He said with a slight shrug, “I’m also an openly gay footy player, so… we had to have a safe place.” He admitted.

Robin nodded, thoughtfully, “Those siblings of yours, you and Ana are doing good you know that?” He paused for a moment, “I assume there aren’t many adults like Anne and I in your life, but you are doing beyond amazing to be raising so many, and they all seem very well mannered and well taken care of. Ana is a gem, too, she just invites you to be happy in her presence.”

Louis smiled and rubbed at the back of his neck, “Yeah, the kids, there alright.” He looked down at his feet, “There were a couple pinches here and there where we didn’t think they would be alright.” He admitted, “Ana and I always tell them she’s Tinkerbell and I’m Peter Pan. Tink makes the magic dust, and Peter gets them out of the bad situation.”

Anne looked at him with sad eyes, “Oh sweetheart, I think you’ve done an amazing job thus far.”

“It’s been largely me and Ana since we were fourteen and thirteen.” He said after a moment, “Thanks for coming round tonight, I know Ana has been trying to befriend Gemma for about a year now, Ashton tutors Fizzy in Spanish.” He led them to their car, “Uhm, have a safe trip to the hotel, we do breakfast around nine if you're interested.”


	22. 2015 (Circa) New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [image]
> 
> Just so you know sort of what look each of them have at the start :)

[](https://ibb.co/nCFGqz6)

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/k0ts9cG)

**Couples, from left to right: Niall and Ana, Calum and Leigh-Anne,  
Luke and Jade, Gemma and Ashton, Perrie and Zayn, Mike and Lottie, Danni and Liam;**  
(Taken with Fizzy’s polaroid).


	23. 2015 - Fall (September)

**2015 - Fall (September)**

By the end of the first month of school both Niall and Harry were using their dorm as more of a storage unit than their housing. Niall pretty much lived in Ana’s room. Harry has taken up semi-permanent residence on the couch. He wasn’t telling his parents that Gemma pretty much lived with Ashton so she wasn’t telling their parents that he lived with the Tomlinson family. Harry was half sure the news about him would be taken better than Gemma.

Harry didn’t have a class on Friday morning, but he’d woken up around six to see most of the crew ambling out toward Uni, school or Ana carrying the younger three to nursery. He woke up briefly again when Ana slipped back in after dropping Lux, Ern and Dor off, his stomach hurt and he wasn’t in the mood to move, so he bundled up and tucked himself back into the couch. Drifting.

When he woke up again the sun was up and he instantly knew what was wrong. He scrambled off of the couch, feeling nauseous as the smears of blood greeted him. Fucking lovely. His pants were ruined, his shorts no doubt also ruined. He pulled one of the sheets around him and glanced back at the couch. He could apologize to Ana for that. Call it a nosebleed or something.

He hurried to his backpack and found his hidden compartment empty. He had nothing with him for this. Harry only knew where one bathroom in the flat was and it was for the boys only to use. He wanted to cry. He hated his body for this. He hated that he was born different and that he never felt like he was quite right. Hanging his head, he headed down the hallway and knocked softly on Ana’s door.

She opened it in a t shirt and thong. That was pretty normal for her, actually. “Haz?” She gazed around him looking for an explanation, she inhaled sharply and for a moment Harry swore she had red eyes, but a blink later they were gone, and she was watching him.

“Do you uhm…” He felt the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He cleared his throat.

“Babe?” She tugged him into her room and shut the door. “Are you alright?”

He shook his head frantically; he could feel a panic attack coming. “Period. Do you have stuff?” She didn’t even ask, just nodded and pulled him into her bathroom opening the cabinets.

“Why don’t you take a shower, love.” She patted his shoulder and left him standing in her pink coated bathroom. He caught sight of her tugging on a pair of boxers with the Irish flag across them. No doubt Niall’s. He closed the door, dropped the sheet and scurried into the shower, turning on the water as he stripped and cried.

He stood under the stream until the water ran cold. Teeth chattering, he climbed out to find a fresh pair of panties no doubt some of Ana’s, some of Louis sweats and one of Louis warmer jumpers. He felt a new wave of tears start as he pulled them into his arms and slid the door shut again. Once he was done getting sorted and had pulled his curls up into a bandana he emerged.

“Hot chocolate on the counter for you babe. Made breakfast and-“

Harry blinked at her, “You cleaned the couch?”

Ana shrugged, “I make messes, too.” Then she rubbed her hands on her own shirt and looked at him. “It was very brave of you to ask me, love. From now on if you need my bathroom you just go and use it. Don’t worry about knocking.” With that she picked up a cup of tea, still steaming, and rocked up on her toes to kiss Harry’s cheek as she swept past him.

“You aren’t gonna ask?” Harry whispered.

“You aren’t ready for me to know. I can pretend this didn’t happen. I just wanted you to know the option of my bathroom was there. Now do you wanna watch the Notebook or Love Actually before those action movie fiends get home?” Harry could have kissed her. Instead he grabbed his hot chocolate and joined her on the couch. For a long time neither of them spoke as she turned on the Notebook. Finally, he dropped his head against her shoulder and sighed. Then he opened his mouth and let it all fall out.

“People who are transgender do not identify with the gender they are were born with. I’m not that.” Harry expected her to interject or ask a question. Instead she kissed his crown and nuzzled his hair. “I was born with DSD or Difference of Sex Development. It used to be called intersex.” He huffed out a sigh, “When I was born everyone thought I was a girl. But as I got older it changed. I… physically for the most part I am a boy.” Harry breathed, “Reproductively I’m a girl.” His voice broke a little at that.

Ana hummed and kissed his head again. “Harry the whole rainbow spectrum lives here. Last week I saw Calum in _heels_. There is nothing wrong with you, just like there is nothing wrong with any of us. I’m mostly straight but I’ve slept with women, hell I slept with Pez.” She shrugged. “Louis is gay and that’s perfectly fine. Lottie is boy crazy. Fiz is pansexual.” She kissed his hair again, “Niall doesn’t know but this is why your parents and Gem wanted to make sure you had a safe house. Hm?”

Harry nodded as he looked up at her. “After we realized… we moved from Leeds to Holmes Chapel so no one would know me as Harriet.”

“Oh Harold.” She breathed out, “I’m not pressuring you to tell anyone you aren’t ready to tell but… they’d love you anyway.” She grinned as he looked up at her, “Has Niall ever told you how we met?” Harry shook his head no against her, “I was an exotic dancer. I worked at this place called Skin and Bone.” She nuzzled him again, “His father bought me and a private room to take Niall’s virginity. We got on pretty well and even though I thought it was a long shot I gave him my real name and my phone number.”

Harry pulled back to look at her a little shocked. “Niall is the second son of a Sir and you…”

“Love him even though my whole life I’ve had nothing but shit examples of love.” She nodded silently. “He loves me even though I was an exotic dancer, even though I was a glorified prostitute. He made it his mission to make me understand that even though I took his father's _hush_ money he still wanted to be in my life.”

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. “You won’t tell?”

“Nah babe I won’t.” She ruffled his hair, then smiled at him for a long moment. “I knew we were the same waist size.” That made them both burst with laughter. He drifted back asleep until his cramps woke him up, Ana was there with medicine and a smile before she headed out to get Lux and the twins from nursery.

She was back before any of the others, and although Harry would never admit it, he rather loved getting cuddles from both Ern and Dot while she prepared dinner, Lux was on the couch next to him watching Blue’s Clues. He often helped Ana with the more domestic stuff, but today he just wanted to cuddle the little ones to him. He’d developed a bit of a hang up when it came to Louis, as Ana had pointed out the boy was gay, very very gay, but Harry thought he was the most beautiful boy in the world, and gods did he have a crush on him.

“ANA!” Harry jerked as Niall darted into the flat half out of breath and one hundred percent alarmed.

Ana tore out of the kitchen to look at her younger boyfriend, “What’s happened?”

“My dad is _here_.” He nearly shouted, “Well not _here_ but in the _goddamn city_.” He hissed.

Louis appeared then, behind him out of breath, “Gods, lad, warn a man.” Within the next moment both Zayn and Liam dropped through similar panting, followed by Perrie, Danni, and Gemma. “Ana, Niall’s father is in the city and coming to the game on Friday.”

“Oh.” She looked perplexed, “I don’t understand what all the fuss is about, I just won’t-”

“You will!” Niall shouted, his face red and something like panicked anger seemed to radiate off of him. The whiskey scent seemed to burn through his natural smells making Louis and Ana share a look, wrinkling her nose.

“Niall your father made it very clear to both of us that we weren’t to even be in the same city, again.” She soothed, “I can just not-”

“Woman, you're going!” Niall hissed, “I…” He frowned, “I am not ashamed of you, of how we met, I don’t want you to think that, ever. My da is an arse, and he deserves to know the only time in my life I’ve ever been in love is with you and this hectic messy family, and god I know I’m young ok, but you're it! You're the end of my story, love, and I just… I can’t live my life with him looming over me! I ran all the way here from campus-” She wrapped around him, “To bloody tell you I love you.”

“I love you too.” She kissed his cheek, “But my love for you has shit all to do with your father.”

“Are you not listening, woman, I want ya to dart down the stands and fookin’ kiss me the moment we win, ya hear me!” He ordered, “Fuck him and my brother and all the shit-”

“They are going to recognize the girls.” Perrie offered, a little worried. “No offense, Ni, you're not like you're da or your brother, but they’ve both had me, Jesy, Jade, and Leigh-Anne in private rooms.”

Niall bit his bottom lip, “Then he can’t come to the game.” He said very seriously. “Danni go get some of your posh respectable clothes.” He looked at Ana, “Do you trust me?”

“With everything I have, why?” She asked.

“You aren’t going to like this.” Niall said evenly. “We are going to dinner with my da tonight.”

“That’s a horrible idea!” Harry shouted, and everyone turned to look at him, “You're da and brother both have made it clear to you how they feel about her, she’s not a piece of meat! You can’t just use her!”

“I’m not!” Niall shouted, “I’m asking her to go so I can formally tell him off, and let him know I’ve sent in papers to abdicate.” The whole room froze at that announcement. Lottie, Fizzy, Gigi, Daise, Phoebe had arrived with Addy, Rose, Cami, and Freddie from school. They had apparently come in on the far end of the argument with Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne following.

“You're going to…” Ana frowned, hard. “Niall if you do that, you’ll have nothing.”

“I’ll have you!” He countered, “And this!” He waved his arms around him, “For god sakes I’ll be _happy_.” Then he burst with tears. “I just want you and this messy family and to be happy and god I wanna marry you, hell I’d do it today if you weren’t so goddamn afraid of letting me really love you. I wanna have kids with you. I wanna help you and Lou raise Freddie and Lux and the others. I know I’m not much older than… than Lots and I’ve got loads to learn… but I want it!”

“You can have me.” Ana promised then nodded to Danni. Harry could see her fear on her face, “God Niall what are we going to go? You're just gonna walk up to him and what? What’s the plan babe? I’ll do this with you, and god I know this is crazy, but I’ll marry you tomorrow if you think we can make it. Right now, I need you to believe enough for the both of us.” She admitted quietly.

“I do.” He promised. “I can do that until you believe too.” He assured her.


	24. 2015 - Fall (September), II

**2015 - Fall (September), II**

“You do understand how Ironic this moment is, yeah?” Ana whispered, low, as the cab approached the restaurant. She was dressed in borrowed clothes, but they looked amazing on her anyways. The tight jumper crop top was predominantly black but two blue horizontal stripes - one more of a royal and the other a baby blue. The baby blue matched the high waisted skinny dress trousers she had on, that hugged her legs down to her ankles, where she was wearing black heels. Normally if they were barefoot, they looked each other in the eyes, but with her heels on she towered a good four inches over him. “An Irishman in England going to a French Restaurant.” She teased, with a smile.

Niall indulged her, “Hélène Darroze at The Connaught is a family tradition when we are all in London, and since I plan on making you my family, you might as well get some of the food here before the tradition goes up in proverbial smoke.” He sighed, looking at the restaurant's front doors. “My mother is even here. They are probably planning to tell me who I’m to marry.” He squeezed her hand, hard, “Pity for them, yeah.” It was a foolish and crazy afternoon. Niall knew that. They’d gotten married quickly, only waiting long enough for Anne and Robin to hop a train from Holmes Chapel to London.

Louis had made the comment that it was really too easy to do things like adopt children (Gigi), sign custody away (the younger kids), and get married (Jay multiple times and now Ana). Niall had just laughed and assured them all that they could reverse it within sixty days no harm no foul if they wanted, but neither of them really wanted to. The thing was, getting married like this a day before a footy match on the night he planned to tell his father he was taking himself out of the line of heirs - it was the closest to telling anyone to **Fuck Right Off** he was ever going to get.

“We should probably go in.” Ana suggested, her eyes flashing toward the driver who nodded at them. Niall opened his car door, and slid out, before offering her his arm. He looked nice, in a pair of dress slacks, button up cream-colored shirt, and royal blue jacket. They matched as much as they could right down to the borrowed rings on their fingers. Harry had been the one to shout, _“You’ve no rings!”_ After they kissed their _I do’s_ then he’d slid a pearl and diamond ring off his pinky finger that he handed to Ana, and a silver band off his own ring finger he’d passed off to Niall, _“Just in case,”_ He’d explained then added, _“And until you get proper ones.”_ Ana had tossed her arms around him and kissed him on the nose, Niall had similarly hugged him (in the month they’d known each other Niall and Harry had become practically brothers).

Ana took Niall’s hand as the driver pulled the Taxi away and looked pointedly at Niall. “No matter what happens in there, I love you now, I love you tomorrow, I love you always.” She tilted to kiss his cheek. “We are a bit early, yes?” He nodded, “Good I think I need a shot of something.” He laughed and let her snuggle a bit closer to him.

He led them in the impressive front, to the host, who was dressed in a rather impressive cocktail suit, and had his hair slicked back, “Table for Horan.” Niall announced.

“Mr. Horan, Lady Gallager is already here.” The man smiled, “I was not aware you were bringing a date.”

“Nice to see you again too, Al. This is Ana.” She smiled marvelously at the host, “Now, could you take us to the table with my mum, please?” As soon as Al nodded, he took off with things in hand that Ana didn’t get a chance to really look at. Niall guided her through the restaurant (never happier that she’d practically lived the last three years in heels). The moment he saw the look on his mother’s face he frowned. Maura looked like she’d seen a ghost. “Thank you, Al.” Niall waved him away as he pulled out a seat for Ana, “Mother, this is Ana, Ana this is my mother Maura Gallager.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Ana offered.

Maura gaped at him, “I’ve no idea what your plan is here, Niall, but I was pretty sure you're father told me he was going to tell you that you're engaged to Miss Barbara O’Hare tonight, not that you were to bring a date.”

Niall laughed, “I know it didn’t work out with you and da.” He breathed, “Since he thought you were beneath him even though he tried to love you.” He sighed, then looked at Ana, “My mum had no title when she married me da. That’s why she’s a Lady now, even divorced. No matter, because of his position and her… inability to pick up the nuances around being a Duchess, they divorced when I was about six.” He admitted.

“Oh.” Ana said evenly, “How did you meet Duke Hoan?” She asked leaning forward.

Maura flushed, “I worked at the golf course his family frequented.”

“Funny, I worked at the strip club he and Greg frequented and then brought Niall in for his 18th birthday present.” Maura let out a snort of laughter at that, “I think you and I are going to get on swimmingly.” Ana winked at her, “Just, uh, remember before we go any further, I’m not here for Niall’s money. I can make six figures a week taking my clothes off.” Niall nodded his head seriously, “I don’t need money or a title to be happy, I just want my little Irish lark.” She smiled evenly.

“I need a drink.” Maura announced, and motioned a waiter over. “Can we get three of your aged Jamison.” The waiter nodded before he scurried away, “You can drink, yeah, not pregnant?”

“Not pregnant.” Ana confirmed, “Although I do have two wee little ones, my oldest his name is Freddie and my youngest her name is Lux.” She grinned, “Freddie has just started primary education, but Lux is in nursery. I’m to be twenty-three in December.” She explained, easily, “So fairly older than Niall. I’m from Doncaster originally, my brother and I are raising our younger siblings. So, there are fourteen Tomlinson’s.” She said seriously, as the waiter returned and passed their Spirits around.

Maura took the information in stride, “Your brother announced his engagement a couple months ago.”

“Oh?” Niall asked curiously.

“Denise, the girl he dated in college. Pulling a Prince William, I believe.” Maura admitted as she sipped the whiskey. Ana looked at them for a moment then giggled, “Have I named the wrong prince?”

“No, ma’am, just… the thought of Greg getting married…”

“You _know_ Greg?”

“Oh, uh, I’ve never been with him.” Ana admitted, lowly. “He had a favorite who I’m good friends with; her name is Jesy. He has some interesting bedroom kinks.” She shrugged, “Not to be discussed at current because I believe I see him and Master Horan.” Her color drained, as Maura took her hand and squeezed, eyes widening as she felt the ring on _that_ finger, “Yeah, that’s a thing, too.” Ana whispered lowly.

Niall had wisely chosen to situate Ana between himself and his mother. His father’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he took one look at the fetching blonde at the table, “You!”

“Look better with more clothes on?” She sassed, “Feeling is probably mutual, love. I’ve heard about you naked.” She admitted, with a shrug, “Terribly sorry about this.” She didn’t look apologetic at all, but she did stand and offer her hand, the one with the ring on it. “Nice to formally meet you Duke Robert Horan of Ireland, and future Duke Greg Horan also of Ireland. I’m Ana Tomlinson of Doncaster, proper. Although I think when we met my stage name was Candi.”

“I can see that you do look very sweet, dove.” Muara smiled at her, Ana winked down at the woman.

“What the bloody hell is she doing here!” Bobby nearly shouted at Niall, neither man had taken her hand, when she offered it, however, so she shrugged and settled back into her seat to sip on her Jamison.

“Well.” Niall cleared his throat, “Why don’t you sit down, Da, and we can have a much-needed talk.” Reluctantly both Bobby and Greg settled into their seats, and quickly ordered drinks of their own, Niall leaned over to Ana, “I’ll order for you, ok?” She nodded, already a little on edge, but not showing it as much as she could have been. He found her hand under the table and laced their fingers together.

“Not pregnant, are you?” Greg asked, “That would be the only reason I can think you're here, but little whores like you probably claim to be pregnant just for money all the time.”

Ana raised an eyebrow at him, “To the table at large I am not currently pregnant.” She sounded a bit disheartened, “However, do you kiss you mum with that mouth, Greg? I know for a fact you’d prefer to call me _mummy_ than a whore.” His face turned beat red, as he glowered down at his empty plate, “Congratulations on the engagement by the way, I’ll have to write Denise, let her know all your… preference kinks, wouldn’t want you to stray from your lover's bed now would we?”

“Enough!” Bobby barked out, “Why is she here, Niall?”

Niall turned to look at her, and smiled one of his overeager smiles, “You asked her to take my virginity.” Maura turned to shoot Bobby a not so subtle glare, “She was gentle, sweet, kind.” He admitted, “She took her time, told me about herself, and just listened to my fears. We exchanged numbers once I realized I was going to have the chance to see her again, and not pay for her attention. God you must have spent a fortune on her and that room. I’ve talked to Micha, I know she’s worth about six thousand an hour, and you booked me eight hours with her.”

Ana flicked her gaze to him, she had no idea Niall had spoken to Micha, ever.

“Pleasure has a heavy price, son.” Bobby declared, “Obviously you enjoyed her.”

Niall flushed, “It wasn’t the sex that made me want to see Ana again.” He admitted, “It was her personality. It was the knowledge that she didn't have to care for me like she did, but she chose to. She was there to do a job, not make a friend, not make me comfortable. Her only job was to get me to have sex with her.” He rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t sure I trusted her to be honest, after that first night. I thought maybe I read the whole situation wrong and she wanted something from me, but I snuck out to see her when you were at the Parliament meeting.”

“You were with her!” Bobby nearly shouted again.

Niall rolled his eyes, “And her brother, and her friends, and I met four girls who practically hated Greg for how he treated them in private rooms, and they didn’t talk too highly of you either, da. Turned out my Ana quit the morning after me, said she couldn’t do it anymore. That was when I went to Skin and Bone to talk to Micha, to see if what she said was true. Sure, you and Greg had both bitched about not getting a turn with her, but… now you never will.” Niall declared, “And before you start, she doesn’t need my money or the title to be happy. She was making six figures a week taking her clothes off, I’m pretty proud of that for her.” She rolled her eyes, “She’s a dancer, exotic and trained, and I happen to be quite taken with her.”

“Taken…” Greg repeated dumbly.

“I’ve sent the formal-” Niall stopped as the waiter arrived to take their order, god this was going to be a long night. They were set to have the seven course meal, Niall carefully wove the request for Ana’s food to meet his, knowing she wouldn’t eat anything that he didn’t first. Then just like that the man, Luka, was gone to place their order and start bringing their food out. “I’ve sent the formal paperwork to remove myself from the line of heirs.”

“You’ve what!” Bobby shouted, loud this time, everyone within twenty feet turned to look at them. He cleared his throat, “You’ve what?”

“I didn’t tell Ana until yesterday, but I filed formally to be removed from your line of heirs. I don’t want the titles, I don’t want the money, I don’t want to be engaged to Lady O’Hare, please send her my deepest condolences.” He almost sounded sincere, “Since we haven’t seen one another since we were seven, however, I doubt she will mind very much not marrying me.” Silence overtook the table as Bobby seemed to be digesting that information.

“Ana, how about we take a little break from this discussion, tell me - what are you doing for a living now?” Maura asked, serious and hopeful.

Ana smiled, “I teach introductory ballet to wee ones.” She explained, “At the London Troupe House. I’ve been dancing there for almost three years, now.” She admitted, “I’ve been trained in traditional ballet, jazz, and a handful of other dances. Of course all of that was to make pole dancing easier, but I realized how much I loved dancing in general, and the easy fluid of it all-” She paused, “I like to feel the music and move with it. It’s freeing.” She admitted. “When I’m not working at the ballet school I’m often around the University, I’m sort of the Mum of the Footie team.” She admitted, “Even before Niall joined it.”

“Her brother is my team captain; he’s being recruited by Tottenham.” Niall offered with a smile.

Bobby it seemed had come back down to Earth, “Don’t throw your life away for a pretty face.”

Niall shook his head, “Da, I’m not throwing my life away, I’m taking back control of my life. For as long as I can remember you have had this plan for me. I’ve never once been asked what I want to do or who I want to be. After mum left, I felt like… like I was lost. I was raised by nannies and taken all over the world by you, but that wasn’t a family. We are not a family. The mansion back in Ireland isn’t a home. Mullingar isn’t where my heart lives.” He paused, “Home is waking up to a crowded apartment with tons of kids running amok and trying to find matching socks while also trying to feed the youngest babies. It’s sharing the sink with Lots and Fiz so you can all brush your teeth before the next wave of people come in. It’s talking to Gigi about her history project. It’s helping do dishes, changing out the sheets on toddler beds when accidents happen.”

He took a steading breath, “It’s helping with nighttime tuck-ins and learning to braid hair because there are more little girls around than anything, it’s like they are sprouting out of the woodwork. It’s helping Zayn with his art project at four in the morning, it’s proofreading Liam’s latest article over the breakfast table. It’s making sure Harry is secure and safe. Home isn’t… isn’t a place it’s people. It’s waking up with Ana in my arms, and her little ones draped over us because Freddie had a bad dream or Lux just woke up before the sun, it’s Louis crawling in bed with us in the morning, all cold from his morning smoke to sing the wake up song.” He looked at Ana, “It’s coming home to a crazy loud place every single day and knowing that you don’t have to ask for a cuppa because someone’s already got one brewed for you, and the tables been cleared away for you and the rest of the Uni kids to do school work on.”

Ana was looking at him in quite a strange way, “It’s you.” She breathed, “You're home. You squished in with all of us, under Lou’s arm, snuggling Harry when he’s had a rough day. Letting Zayn and Liam borrow you for ‘experiments. It’s you trying and failing to dance like us girls at the studio but laughing about it all the way. It’s you helping me chase Daisy and Phoebe’s fears away. It’s you holding my son and daughter when they tumble into bed with us like they belong to you. It’s you playing house with Lux and footie with Freddie.” She leaned over to kiss his cheek, then his nose. He flushed at her attention, but leaned into it, happy that she understood, in that moment that he was serious about this, about them.

Maura was wiping her own tears from her eyes, “Oh, sweetheart, you're so lucky to have found your love so young.” She reached across to squeeze their linked hands, “Bobby, he’s willing to throw away your posh lifestyle for love. Not even you were brave enough to do that, let the boy go. Let him go and love him for being exactly who he is.” Greg looked dumbfounded, as he looked between a pretty stripper and his brother, as if he were trying to piece clues to a puzzle together that didn’t fit just right. “Let him go.” Maura begged.

“Niall-” Bobby started, his face red.

“I married her.” Niall hadn’t wanted to use that, had wanted that to be just theirs, but as the lobster and caviar came out, he nearly shouted that at his father, “I married her in a small protestant ceremony, I’ve given the Catholic church up, I’ve rebuked my title, I don’t want anything from _you_. As far as I’m concerned this dinner is the last time you even have to acknowledge me.”

“You married her.” Greg echoed, “You just… you married who you wanted?”

“Well, yeah. I love her.” Niall offered, confused, “Do you not want to marry Denise?”

“No.” Greg looked a bit shocked to have said that out loud. “No, I don’t.” He said a little more confidently, “I wanna marry…” He chanced a glance at Ana who nodded at him to go on, “His name is Peter, and I’ve… the only reason I’ve been seeing Denise or even going to these… Gentlemen clubs with father because I thought something was wrong with _me_.”

Ana surprised Niall as she reached across the table and the food, he nearly laughed at all the society rules she broke, to take Greg’s hand in hers, “Me brother is gay,” She started, “And I want him to be happy more than anything in the world. We’ve had a rough go of it, our mum she had her demons, she liked to marry the wrong men, we are a huge family, but at the end of the day, Greg, you should always always trust your heart.” She breathed, he held tight to her hand, running his finger over her borrowed ring. “Always.” She said again a little firmer.

Greg turned to his father, “Let Niall go, and let me break my engagement.”

“I… you… what?” Bobby blinked rapidly.

Maura laughed, “Even if Niall is disenfranchised, you can legalize one of his future children as you're heir. For once would you just listen to your sons, Robert.”

He looked sick, but nodded, “Tell me about… tell me about Peter?” Which launched Greg into a long story about how he and Peter had met when Greg went to get a tattoo not that long ago, but how the world seemed to tilt on its axis the moment Peter smiled at him. Every now and then Bobby flicked his gaze to Ana and Maura and seemed to really think about it, finally when Greg had stopped talking animatedly about Peter and they were on their fourth course, he looked at Ana, “I… misjudged you and have probably insulted you multiple times.” He looked perplexed for a moment, “You're my daughter-in-law now, and I know we have a long road to travel before you and I will be remotely ok, but… it is a custom in our family, in the Horan’s for the Duke to present something to the new family member.”

“Oh.” Ana flushed, “That’s-”

“No, I… er, I had a bit of an inkling that Niall was up to something, so I bought something with me just in case, honestly I didn’t expect this.” He pulled a velvet box from his coat’s breast pocket, “Don’t take this the wrong way but me mother’s rolling over in her grave right now.”

Ana laughed, “Ok, then.” She accepted the velvet box and opened it, inside a silver bracelet sat, with a handful of little charms dangling from it, “I…”

“That’s the bracelet that Sirose gave me when I joined the family.” Maura explained, “I returned it when Bobby and I divorced.” She admitted. “Before that it was given to her but her mother-in-law and the Duke. It’s been handed down for centuries.” She added, “It is an honor to wear it, and an even bigger honor to know that you're at least somewhat accepted.”

“Thank you, Bobby.” She offered, “But shouldn’t this go to Peter?”

Bobby nearly choked on his wine, “I’ll have something less… delicate made for him.”

“Oh, ok, good.” She hummed and let Niall put it on her wrist. “Thank you, again.” She offered.

After that the meal turned mostly to Maura’s recent travels to America, the woman promising to visit them at their flat as soon as she could so she could meet her new grandbabies and the rest of the Tomlinson clan. Ana and Niall took turns telling stories about their overly large and chaotic family. By the time desert wrapped up, Bobby looked at least comfortable in Ana’s presence, and she and Greg were ogling pictures of Peter with Muara.

“She was too pretty to be a striper.” Bobby whispered to Niall, who looked at his father wide eyed. “I thought that the moment I laid eyes on her. She was meant for more. I just… didn’t realize what she was to be. I just knew, deep down that you _needed_ her. That night, anyways. I didn’t realize.” He paused, “I’m proud of you Niall for standing up to me, and for believing in love even after everything you saw with me and you're mum. She’s a good one, you're Ana. Her past will probably be a sore spot between us for years, but with you walking away from the title maybe her family doesn’t get publicly dismantled.”

Niall was hesitant to admit that was the main reason he gave up the title. He didn’t want anyone digging around in the Tomlinson history, it was sordid and painful. “Who is the father of your wee ones? Are you on good terms?” Both Bobby and Niall turned to look at Greg who had asked the question.

“Hum, oh Stan. He’s me brothers’ best friend.” She admitted, “He and I get on well enough, it was a drunken party night that brought us Freddie anyway and the same for Lux.” Seh shrugged a bit, “Stan’s working in America, but he’s met Niall.” Niall nodded, “He thought it was brilliant, seeing me and Niall together, said he knew he had nothing to worry about with Freddie or Lux.” She smiled fondly, “He’s due back for the Holiday’s. As is Lou’s other best friend Oli.” She admitted, “We all grew up together until we were about fourteen, then me mum started moving us all over England to get away from her issues with me da.” She explained.

After that it grew silent, but not uncomfortably so. When they were saying their goodbyes, Ana surprised Niall by embracing all of them, and making Greg promise to apologize to the girls when he saw them again. She even offered to let the trio sit with her at the footy game if they wanted to but was quick to let them know that Anne and Robin would be there, as well as a mess of others. As they parted ways Niall hailed a cab to take them back to their flat.

“I didn’t know you talked to Micha.” She offered, as they slid into the backseat. She quickly rattled off their address, eyes never leaving Niall’s face, “But I’m glad you did. I don’t like that you hid it from me, but I am glad you talked to him, babe.” She twined their fingers together and squeezed his hand. When they made it into the flat, Harry was fast asleep in their bed, all the other kids were also asleep. Louis, Liam and Zayn were the only three who had waited up for them.

“Better than expected?” Zayn wondered.

“Yeah, we can talk about it tomorrow.” Niall promised. They climbed into bed with Harry, Ana curling around him, and snuggling up to his warmth, she’d kicked her baby blue trousers off and her heels, Niall followed a moment later, in just his boxers.

\--(0)--

Louis had watched Ana and Niall leave the apartment earlier and was a little miffed by the whole situation. Harry was acting a little off too, like he didn’t want to be out of Ana’s sight. Everyone had their own things to do for the afternoon, so Louis ended up watching over the little ones with Harry practically cuddle buggin with Ern and Dot the whole time, every now and then Harry would scurry off to the bathroom, to Ana’s bathroom Louis had noted, then he’d come back a little tense but immediately go back to cuddling the littlest babes.

“Are you cold, love?” Louis asked him, finally. Only when Harry got closed could Louis scent the smell of blood off of him. It was an unusual scent and reminded him of a smell that wrapped around Ana when it was her time of the month.

“No, just my tummy hurts.” Harry managed.

Gemma who had let herself in with Liam (they were working on a piece for the University’s Journal) narrowed her eyes at Harry, “He has tummy problems sometimes.” Gemma was bouncing Lux on her hip while the little girl ate carrots that Liam had chopped up for her.

Louis frowned, “I could rub your tummy, Haz, whenever the girls have tummy aches that makes them feel better?” He suggested. Harry flushed and Gemma coughed, but Harry nodded, and squirmed around on the couch until his head was in Louis' lap while both Ern and Dot were napping in their swayers. Tentatively Louis trailed his hand up Harry’s side, then under his shirt to start rubbing soft circles on his stomach, if he happened to pull some of the pain from Harry, leaching it with his werewolf superpower (the only one he’d mastered) that was for him to know.

Harry closed his eyes and hummed, letting his guard down. Louis studied the much younger boy. Eventually Harry drifted off to sleep, but something was bothering Louis about it. He continued to rub Harry’s stomach, noticing that it felt sort of bloated like Ana’s or Lottie’s or even Fizzy’s when they were on their periods. But boys didn’t have periods, did they? He looked up to see Gemma studying him with narrowed eyes. He tried his best to smile at her, but she only looked back at him with worry on her face.

“Be nice to him, Tommo. He’s not… he’s not like other boys.” Gemma said defensively as she prepared to leave a couple hours later. “He’s… delicate.” She decided on as she grabbed her jacket. She wrenched the door open just as Zayn slid in with Freddie, Rosy, Addy and Cami. Liam had put Lux down for a late nap and was now working on dinner.


	25. 2015 - Fall (September), III

**2015 - Fall (September), III**

Harry was comfortably sitting on the toilet seat of Ana’s bathroom while the older girl was lying in a bubble bath. The night before had been stressful enough, thank you very much. “So, he just gave in?” Harry wondered aloud, as he looked at the magazine in hand. It was an underwear magazine, once Ana had seen the rather sorry state of his underwear drawer, she had decided to amend the problems, or rather take him underwear shopping.

“I think him, and Greg forgot to be real people you know.” She said after a bit, “You get so caught up in who you are supposed to be you forget who you actually are.” She sloshed around, “Can you get this charcoal mask off me now, or?” He rolled his eyes as she pulled the shower curtain back. Nudity wasn’t something that scared her or Harry - they were both pretty comfortable in their own skin, but the only time he was ever completely naked around anyone it was her.

“Only if I can take a bubble bath after you.” Harry challenged, as he started to peel the mask off her face.

“You can have all the bubble baths you want babe. They always make me feel better when I’m on my period.” She admitted and stroked his arm. “I do love a hot soak, makes my tummy muscles not so… pinched?” She ventured. “It was hell stripping while-” She stopped as they both giggled, “Not that you’ve ever got to worry about that.”

“No, I have another problem.” Harry agreed.

“Oh, little love, tell me about them?”

“I have a crush on Louis.”

“That one is obv-ow!” She whimpered as he pulled the mask a little harder than necessary. “What’s the problem there, he’s gay, you're gay, be gay together?” She giggled at her own suggestion.

“Gay men tend to like dicks, Ana, and I happen to be missing that particular piece of anatomy.” Harry grumbled at her, which made her pause, she caught both his wrists in her hands and looked at him. “What?”

“Louis wants to be a da.” She said evenly, “You know that right?” Harry shook his head no, “He’s dated girls before, even slept with them. He claims to be oh so gay, but I’m pretty sure he’s bisexual. Just he favors men, honey.” She offered, and then released his wrist, “There is nothing wrong with you, and he likes you enough to have you around, you know that?”

Harry just gazed at her, “When are we going underwear shopping?”

“Tomorrow, love.” She promised him, “Lots, Fiz and Gigi are going as well as Pez, Jesy, Jade, and Leigh.” She admitted, “Figured Danielle could come too, and those eight could entertain each other since they are going to Junior Misses stuff, and we are going to the actual wings. The one and only Victoria’s Secret.” She added and winked at him.

\--(0)--

Niall wasn’t sure what he heard, exactly. But he backtracked then craftily and noisily entered the bedroom, and tossed open the bathroom door, to see well - to see his wife in the tub with Harry peeling a charcoal mask off her face, “Thank god for you lad, I hate when she makes me help with those things.” He noisily kissed Harry’s head, then Ana’s lips, “Hello babe. Kitchen smells like you and Haz did quite a lot of things. Just wanted to let you know that Lottie and Fiz are about to bring the horde up from Pez.” He said seriously, “I’ve got to grab my bag and head to the field.” He grinned at Harry again, “You look cute today, Haz, a certain team member you are trying to entice, if it’s me I’m a married man!”

Harry openly laughed, “Niall you're straight.”

“But you're so cute, got a nice bum on you, lad.” Niall swatted his butt. “Alright really though, you look nice, babe what are you going to wear?”

She rolled her eyes, “Something comfortable and warm, the winds starting to get up love.” She huffed.

“Alright, well you, Haz, Liam and Gemma have a good time getting everyone else to the field, I love you.” Niall dipped to kiss her lips again, and then for good measure he kissed Harry’s nose, “I love you too Haz, and you know I’m here for you, you can tell me anything in the world and I’ll still love you. Unless you’ve decided to steal my girl, then I might have to dislike you a bit, but then again, she’s quite the looker, eh?” Niall giggled as he skipped away.

He didn’t have time to think about whatever he’d overheard, but it sounded like there was something going on with Harry that Ana knew about, which hurt his heart a little. When Harry had first missed home, Niall had cuddled him senselessly, until finally relenting and dragging him to the Tomlinson duo. They’d properly cuddled Harry for a week, now the boy was starting to bloom again, and it seemed like something was brewing between him and Louis.

He hurried around the kids, kissing their heads goodbye - something he’d started that made Lottie laugh hard because essentially, she was about eighteen months younger than him. He made sure to give both Freddie and Lux an extra cuddle (the little boy was now proudly telling everyone at his Primary school that he had _two_ da’s). He didn’t even miss a beat, as he kissed Gemma’s cheek, then Pez, Jesy, Jade, Leigh Anne, and finally Danielle and Liam’s, before darting out the front of the flat and into his Range Rover. It was only when he’d parked that he realized he’d kissed Liam, rolling his eyes he hurried into the changing rooms.

“Tommo!” Niall caught his arm and pulled him into a shower stall. “Something’s up with Haz.”

“Noticed, too have you.” Louis sighed, “He and Ana are tight as can be.”

“He was lounging in the bathroom while she was in the bath earlier.” Niall admitted, “I’m not jealous or worried or anything about their relationship, more or less I’m worried about him. He’s been different since we started staying at yours, more like what Gemma says is him, but last week something happened.”

Louis nodded, “We can worry about it tomorrow, Ni. Get ready, we’ve a game to play.” Niall sighed but hugged Louis and wandered closer to Zayn who quickly agreed that Haz had been getting better until the last week when things seemed to be upsetting him for reasons they didn’t know.

\--(0)--

Anne and Robin were the first other than Ana and crew to arrive. Robin joyfully laughed as he was passed hot chocolate and a scone. “Harry and I made treats to combat the cold.” She explained as she kissed his cheek, then hugged Anne, Anne stole Lux away from her hold. The littler babies were wrapped up in Harry’s arms, as he balanced them on his lap expertly. Liam, Danielle, Jesy and Jade had Cami, Rosy, Addy, and Freddie spread over them. Perrie had Daisy and Phoebe in a blanket with her. Gigi was curled up to Jade’s side. Lottie and Fizzy were bundled up together with hot chocolate in both their hands.

“Thank god for you.” Anne shivered a bit as the chill in the air forced her and Robin to bunk down next to Harry, one on either side, drawing spare blankets up to help keep Ernest and Doris warm alongside Lux. “Hey sweetheart.” Anne kissed Harry’s temple and Robin gave him a one-armed hug, trying not to get his scone on Harry, “Who else is joining us?”

“Niall’s family.” Ana offered, “Ah, OVER HERE HORANS!” She waved a trio of awkward looking Irish folk down, the woman in the front bustled up to her first and hugged her, “Everyone this is Maura Gallager, Niall’s mum. Maura that’s me son Freddie. Everyone else we can introduce in a mo.” She promised, “This is Robert, but he goes by Bobby, Horan, and that’s Greg. Let’s try to be civil and have a good time, yeah loves?” She tried to sound assertive.

Harry leaned over to Anne then whispered, “Pez, Jesy, Jade, and Leigh have had private dances with both Bobby and Greg in the past.” Anne’s eyes widened as Maura bustled into a spot next to Ana, the two apparently friendly, both Bobby and Greg were making attempts to apologize for their presence by keeping a slight distance from the other four girls.

Perrie gave in first, “Oh, bloody hell. It’s cold you wankers, get over here and get some hot chocolate and biscuits or scones.” She declared, “It's the past, we can just ignore it.” She added, and the two men joined the cluster, hanging out near Ana, “This is Freddie.” Perrie motioned to the dirty blonde-haired boy, “Niall’s step-son.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bobby offered the boy.

“Freddie, ‘mere.” Ana waved to her son, who quickly clambered around everyone to haul himself into her lap. “Freddie this is Niall’s mum and da, and his brother Greg.” She explained, “They are you're family now too, just like yer Da, Grinny and Grummy in Doncaster.” She added, quickly, “And me and Lou and the girls and Ern, and Liam, and Zayn, and Hazza, and footie lads.” She said quickly and easily. “Lux is in Anne’s lap.” Anne helped the little girl wave. Lux didn’t talk as much as the other kids. She still babbled some but by and large she was silent.

“Hiya, buddy.” Greg offered the little boy a high five. “Hi Princess.” He waved back at Lux. Maura however hugged Ana and Freddie then Anne and Lux.

“Alright now for everyone else. Tomlinsons are Lottie-” she pointed out, “Fizzy, Gigi, Daisy, Phoebe.” The girls waved as they were called, “Addy, Rosy, Cami-” They giggled and smiled, “And last but not least Doris and Ernest, the youngest.” Harry made the babies wave. “Then we’ve got Liam Payne, he lives with us, friends with Louis at Uni.” She explained, Liam raised his hand, “His girlfriend Danielle Peazer, who is my coworker at the Ballet studio.” She smiled, “Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, Jade Thirlwall, and Leigh Anne Pinnock who all danced with me at Skin and Bone.” The girls flushed but waved, “Then we have Gemma and Harry Styles, my two best mates that aren’t dancers.” She admitted, “Gemma is dating Aston Irwin who's on the footy team with Niall and Louis. Perrie is dating Zayn Malik who also lives with us and is on the footie team. Calum is Leigh-Anne’s boyfriend and he’s on the footie team. Luke, Jade’s boyfriend, is also on the footie team.” She added, “And last but never least Anne and Robin Twist, Haz and Gem’s mum and step-da.”

“I need a man.” Jesy sighed, dramatically, “Or a Drag Queen…”

Lottie raised her hand, “My boyfriend Mike isn’t on the footy team, but he’s here now!” She waved her arm as Mike hurried up the stands to join her and Fiz, accepting a hot chocolate from Leigh Anne and a scone as well. After that they settled into relative calm, talking amongst themselves with Freddie clambering off her lap to sit with Maura for a bit, then finally Mike. Cuddling up in his arms and dozing.

Laim waved at a red-haired lad who was making his way towards them, at the same time Harry waved. “That’s Ed!” Harry cheered, “He’s in my intro to baking class!”

“I know, love.” Liam teased, “I invited him since you talk about him often.”

“Name?” Ana asked, slowly.

Harry leaned over and whispered, “Ed Sheeran.”

“Thanks.” She winked at him, as the red-haired lad got closer, “Hello Ed, nice to meet you!” She smiled, “Come on up and get some tea, coffee, or hot chocolate and I believe Jesy here has what is left of the scones.” Jesy was pointedly gazing at the red teddy bear looking boy with wide eyes. “Go on, Jesy, offer him a biscuit.”

“I hate you.” Jesy hissed as Ed hugged both Liam and Harry then navigated into a seat near Jesy.

“Thanks for inviting me” Ed said looking sheepishly at Ana, “I know it’s a big deal around here to get an invitation to sit with _the_ Anastasia Tomlinson.” He admitted, “I uh, thanks.”

“Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine.” Ana assured him. “After the match we’ve got a dinner date planned, you are welcome to join us if you are free.” He blinked nervously before nodding quickly at her. “Lovely, Haz, did you hear that? Ed is going to join us.”

“Thanks Ana!” Harry turned his attention back to the game, hell they all did, because Niall had the ball, he moved seamlessly down the field, and flawlessly passed it to Louis, who scored a goal, the two hugged tight, “That’s how brothers do it!” Harry shouted, in glee.

“GO TOMMO! GO HORAN!” A shout rang out from their loud corner. The stands were packed to be honest, but none so loud as their cluster.

“Brothers?” Ed whispered to Jesy.

“Niall is married to Ana.” Jesy whispered back, eyes on the field. “Fairly recent, but they love each other.” She hadn’t torn her gaze away, “Why crush on Ana?”

“Nope.” Ed said evenly, “Just the way Haz talks about her sometimes you’d think she walks on water.” He breathed, “Surprised is all.”

At that Jesy looked at him, “She does, you know, save us all, walk on water that whole bit.”

“Oh.” Ed met her gaze, “You're wow. Pretty.”

Jesy flushed, “Thanks.” Then returning her attention to the field, Ana elbowed her hard in the shin, making her yelp and look back at Ed, “I’m Jesy Nelson. And you are pretty cute.”

“I know who you are.” Ed offered, “I, uh, did a paper last year on working girls.” He admitted, “When I thought journalism was something that I wanted to do. I’ve watched you all dance, even Ana.” He said seriously, “I wrote my paper, and then changed my major. I’d rather cook and make people happy than have to write to please and editor.” He explained, “I told the truth the first time around, how all of you ended up dancing for personal reasons, none of you set out to be, well strippers, but you had story and secrets, and were so much more than the overstated daddy issues, but my editor didn’t like that. I’ve no clue how Gemma or Liam deal with it.”

Jesy just stared at him, “I moved here to be a singer.”

He nodded, then resumed watching the game. “I know.” He said after a long beat. Ahead of them Ana was smiling, Ed Sheeran was officially hers, she just needed Lou to agree.

It was Niall who sank the winning goal, and true to Ana’s promise the moment the whistle blew she was up darting onto the field in her heels and peacoat, Niall caught her as she launched into his arms, the rest of the Tomlinson cluster running after them - Perrie dove into Zayn’s hold, Gemma was kissing Ashton, Calum had Leigh-Anne in his arms, Luke and Jade were hugging and kissing, Harry in the thick of it with the youngest twins ended up in Louis’ arms, the team captain and older man planting a series of kisses along his cheeks and nose, “Holy hell we won!” He breathed, and smiled at Harry’s flush, “Let me take one.” He slid Doris onto his hip, and slung his arm around Harry’s waist pulling the boy closer, “WE WON!”

The team and the group around them were loud and screaming as Shawn Mendes joined their celebration along with girlfriend Camilla, both had been around the Tomlinson flat enough that Harry recognized them. In the chaos Niall’s parents and brother had remained in the stands but Anne and Robin were in the thick of it, congratulating all the players, hugging them as if each one was their child, and when they got to Louis Anne kissed his cheek and told him how proud she was of him for leading the team as amazing as he did.

It was a coordinated effort - mainly Ana on Niall’s shoulders calling out orders - to get the whole team to head to the showers, “MEET US AT CAPEESH!” With that everyone was a flurry of movement and hustle, with Louis passing Doris back to Harry, the footy captain distracted as he kissed Harry’s cheek before darting after his team. Niall had just put Ana back on her feet, and was scurrying off to the others, when he too kissed Harry, this time on the nose. Zayn followed suit, kissing Harry’s head before disappearing below. “Haz, come on babe.” Ana called him.

Harry watched after them with a weird expression, “What was that about?” Robin asked as they hurried after Ana. Anne and Gemma close by.

Harry frowned for a moment, “I noticed how… touchy everyone in the flat is. Like Ana and Louis were so scared that the kids wouldn’t think they were loved that they showed them with affection, who transferred to Liam and Zayn when they moved in. It transferred to the girls - to Perrie, Leigh Anne, Danielle, Jade, and Jesy, and the lads - Ashton, Mike, Luke and Calum since they might live in their own flats but are always loitering around the Tomlinson one. And to Niall, god they treat him like he’s one of theirs and now that he and Ana are married he is, but it took me a while to realize not only do they shower people with love, but those people they water with it seems to return the favor, and about a week ago they started to all focus on me, or maybe I just noticed it. You aren’t around as much, Gemma, since you’ve got a billion courses and a job this semester.”

Gemma hummed, “They are a cuddly sort.” She admitted, “The first time Ana or Pez kissed my face I was confused, but I think for Ana and Louis the only affection they had was each other for a long time and kisses are… like promises to be there to protect?”

Anne looked at both her children, “A lot could be said for how well those kids are turning out. Regardless of how little training either Ana or Louis had before becoming their stand in parents, they are doing fantastic. I was a little worried about you both spending so much time with them, but they are… they seem built to love so hard and helplessly loyal. You two couldn’t have asked for better friends. Or crushes, I see how you look at Louis, Harry.”

“Ana tried to talk to me about it.” Harry admitted, as he looked ahead, “She knows about… about Harriet.” He explained, and quickly told them about his surprise period. “She didn’t judge or anything, just nodded and told me she wouldn’t tell them but she also said that they’d love me anyways and today she as good as told me Louis was more bisexual than gay he just preferred men, but as I pointed out I don’t have what most gay men actively _enjoy_.” He shifted his arms as Ernest and Doris were starting to get heavy.

It was like Mike felt the shift, because the older lad had sprinted back and offered his arms, “Ana said you might need a moment to talk with your family before coming in. I’ve got the littles.” He took the bundled up babies and hurried back to meet Lottie who had Lux and Fizzy who had Cami.

“She might have a point.” Gemma offered, “I’ve seen Louis take girls home?”

Harry glared at her, “Not helpful, Gem. I don’t want to think about-” He was cut off as Addy ran towards him crying, “Shit.” He bent down to catch the little girl, “What’s happened love?” He asked her as she started to tear up in his arms. Ana wasn’t far behind her, eyes a little worried, he gazed up at Ana who frowned hard. “Addy honey, what’s the matter?”

“Pezza said Niah take Ana ‘way.” She sobbed.

“Oh, honey, Niall isn’t taking Ana away.” At that Ana hung back to give Harry his moment. “Niall moved in with you so Ana wouldn’t move in with him. Just like I live with you.” Anne gazed down at her son wide eyed, apparently there was more going on here then she knew.

“So you no take Achoo, ‘nd Niah no take Ana?” Addy asked seriously.

Harry blinked hard, as he pulled her to his chest, and stood, “No sweetheart, Ana and Achoo will never ever leave you. I promise, no matter what.” He nuzzled her head, “And Niah won’t leave you and neither will I ok?” She wiped her nose on his jacket. “Never ever.” He vowed and hugged her close. He understood why Niall, Liam and Zayn were so determined to never ever leave Ana and Louis. The pair needed people even if they didn’t want to admit it.

“I’ve no idea what the hell Pez was thinking.” Ana finally said, “She thought Addy was asleep like the other littles, for the love of the mother I left Freddie in Maura’s arms to chase her.” She looked upset at herself, “That was the right thing to say to her, Haz. And you're right, no matter what we aren’t letting each other go, not now.” She grinned, “I don’t even think we’d be willing to let Anne and Robin go, honestly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSA: We are still in part 3.
> 
> RA: The next chapter is the addition of Ed. Nothing too grand, it's just images, :)


	26. 2015 (Circa) Adding Ed

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/yWpM7Kk)


	27. 2015 - Fall (End of September)

**2015 - Fall (End of September)**

“Come on.” Louis begged, “Let them go shopping.” He was looking at Harry with wide eyes, “Have a lad’s day.” He begged even harder. Harry had, here of late, been stuck to Ana’s side, which he found sweet, since Gemma was a bit distracted with work and school. But Louis wanted some Harry time for himself.

“Can’t you go with us?” Harry whined.

Louis blinked, “You really wanna go shopping with them?”

“Can’t Niall and Zayn and Liam watch the littles, and you go with us?” Harry asked after a long pause. Louis sighed, before he nodded, “Thank you.” Harry collapsed back onto Louis' bed, as the older boy went to talk with the other three. When Louis returned, he gazed down at Harry.

“What’s going on, Haz.” He breathed, as he settled on the bed next to him.

“If I told you, you’d hate me.” Harry offered, and rolled over.

“You can’t believe that.” Louis cuddled up to his back, wrapping around him, “Haz I’ve only known you a month, and it’s been crazy ta? But like we’ve bonded, right, like you like me, and I like you-”

Harry let out a rough laugh, “I like you alright.”

“So tell me what’s gotten you so bothered lately, you barely let me cuddle you, and-”

“Louis I _like you_ like you.” He managed, his face turning red.

“Oh.” Louis hummed, “Well I like you too, you know, uh, that way, you're just a young kid.”

Harry groaned out in frustration, “You turn 24 at Christmas and I turn 17 just before Valentines.”

“This I know, but it doesn’t tell me what’s on your mind.” Louis said evenly.

Harry grunted and rolled over to look at him. “I’m not…” He paused, “You're gay right?”

“I mean I say that, but like I’ve been with girls, I just prefer dudes.” Louis shrugged, “Why?”

Harry frowned, “I can’t do this.” With that he jolted out of Louis' embrace and off his bed, pushing past Ana who was standing in the doorway, “Let’s go.” He declared, grabbing her shoulder and turning her. Louis had to scramble up to follow behind since he had agreed to go shopping even if Harry was being weird as fuck.

Niall kissed Ana goodbye, Lux on his shoulders and Freddie wrapped around one of his legs Rosy around the other. “Have a good day, babe.” Louis rolled his eyes when Niall kissed _him_ goodbye just like he did Harry and the girls (at least they got kisses on the cheek, Ana got a full-on tongue battle). At the last-minute Niall caught Louis arm and held tight, “Don’t force him to tell you.” With that Niall let him go.

Louis blinked, but nodded, and scurried down. “Are you coming?” Lottie looked displeased.

“Haz invited me.” Louis explained.

Ana raised an eyebrow, “I thought we were having a girl and Haz day?”

“I…” Harry looked at the ground.

“I can stay-” Louis started.

“No it’s fine.” Ana dismissed, “You can help me look at naughty underwear.” Louis fish mouthed as he followed behind his sister, clearly not eager to do that. “Alright, time for teams - Pez and Dani you have Dase and Bebe.” Perrie nodded as Danni winked at the twins, “Jade with Lottie.” The two-high fived. “Jesy with Fiz.” The two locked arms, “Gigi with Leigh Anne.” They hugged, “I’ve got the lads.” She motioned to Louis and Harry, “Although twenty quid says Louis goes to Gamestop within the first hour.”

“I’ll take that bet!” Danni cried out, and grinned.

“I’ll second it and raise you thirty minutes!” Jade declared.

Ana laughed, “We are eating at Sketch, Mayfair since Gems works there, and we are angling to get there for her break.” With that Ana took both Haz and Louis’ arms and walked them up the street to the bus stop. They took a quick bus across London to the shops, then broke into their groups.

Louis would forever be grateful for the night years ago that Ana brought the four girls’ home. She’d already been an exotic dancer for about a year, and the four were young little things, they were scared and alone in the big city, but she’d brought them under her wings and over time they’d blended into being surrogate role models for the middles. It made his heart grateful that Ana had found a tribe of women like them. Danielle was an added bonus. All four of the girls from Skin and Bone had been with Ana when she decided they needed more dance techniques, and they’d ended up by chance meeting a then sixteen year old Danni, who’d been more than happy to teach them the ropes.

Ana had been the one to encourage him to find Lottie a French tutor. That had brought Liam into the fold. Footie had brought Aston, Zayn, Mike, Luke and Calum. It was Ana, again who had brought Gemma more firmly into their world, and by extension Harry. Now this Ed kid who didn’t have many friends in London but seemed to genuinely like being with their rambunctious crowd. He’d slept over the night before ducking out that morning to rush to his job at a local record shop. Ana for all intents and purposes really was the fairy with the magic dust. She brought the lost boys and girls to Louis and he carved out little slices for them, making them a home in his version of Neverland.

Louis sighed as they wandered into London’s Victoria’s Secret. It was pink and smelled of way too many perfumes for him not to instantly hate it, but Harry’s whole face lit up. Ana beside him grinned, “Have a looksee love, remember my size, yeah? Grab anything you think I’d like. We are splurging today.” With that Harry took Louis’ hand and was off, he shoved the little basket thing at Louis, who held it in confusion, as Harry started pulling him toward a display of boy shorts. Ana was lost to the more risqué section, so Louis sighed, and trailed the younger boy along.

“Have you seen my sister’s underwear choices?” Louis asked, as Harry grabbed two different designs, looking at them excitedly. One was leopard print and the other was sheer with black polka dots. Harry made a noise of agreement with Louis then put both in the basket, before grabbing two lacy pairs one in black and one in red. Louis was a bit confused, now. They moved onto bikini low rises, where Harry grabbed another several different pairs - two were floral, one had hearts all over them, another paper airplane in rainbow colors, and then two pairs of polka dots. “Harry?”

But the boy wasn’t listening, he’d pulled them along. He grabbed several high-rise mesh thongs, that were abstract in their patterns with sheer sides that would show off some serious flesh or had cute little crisscross straps on the butt cheeks, also very revealing. Louis had done his sisters laundry often and had no idea if she even was into these things. Honestly, Louis had never seen her wear anything like Harry was grabbing. He tossed a silk floral print kimono at Louis then, who tucked it away with the other things in the basket a bit confused, and feeling more out of sorts as the sales associates seemed to take an interest in two men searching the store together.

They found Ana in a section called the ‘Costume Shop’ which Louis sadly recognized. “You used to buy shit from here to dance in.” He looked at her with a sad expression.

“Sure did, find some good stuff, love?” She asked Harry who nodded, a flush on his cheeks. “Wicked.” She smiled at him and turned her attention back to a teddy. She had hangers hanging off her arms that held corsets, bra and panty sets, and a handful of camis. But her eyes were on something Louis hoped to never witness her wearing.

“Ana?”

“We’ve got enough money for now, Louis. But think about it, if we are all going to stay together, we need a bigger place, ta?” He nodded, “I talked with Niall about it.” She added, “And if Micha will let me just _dance_ three nights a week it’ll bring in the extra money for us after the lease runs out on the place now to move into a castle or some shit, when the time comes if we need it” She continued on. “That bondage teddy, Haz can you reach it for me, you know the size.”

“Why?” Louis breathed, “You just got out.”

“I’m not saying I am love, I’m saying I will if we need me too.” She assured him.

Louis sighed, “Ok, Tink.” He finally relented.

“Thanks Pan.” She wiggled her hips a bit, “Haz there is this collection I think you’d like, come along.” She tossed her planned purchases at Louis, he craftily held them along with the basket dangling off his arm. He tried to keep up with the pair of them as they reached a rainbow-colored corner of the store. “Midi briefs.” He heard Ana say ahead of him, “They are good for the period days.” He watched Haz nod and wondered what the actual hell he’d walked up on. He opted to pretend he heard absolutely nothing. Some more flora and print patterns were tossed towards him, and then Ana was leading them to the checkout.

She had more than enough money to last them for a while, honestly.

“Where are we going now?” Louis asked, his arms weighed down in bags - he wasn’t sure how he was the pack mule but honestly.

“Agent Provocateur, then we are going to Sketch.” She said seriously.

“I’m sorry did you just say Agent Provocateur?” Harry gaped at her.

“We got comfy shit back there, now we need spicy.” Louis was hung up on the _we_.

Louis looked between his sister and Harry, they had their arms locked and were walking briskly ahead of him. All long legs and thin figures. Ana was as tall as Harry in her heels. Her tan peacoat ended just above her black jumper dress, which revealed her creamy legs and heels. Harry next to her had on his Chelsea boots, and black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, and his own thick coat of sorts. His hair was up in a messy bun, as was hers. If ever there was an _it_ couple they would probably be it. There was something he was missing, but he wasn’t sure what.

They both had slender waist, a bit of love handles, powerful thighs, decent bums (objectively he had a nicer bum than his sister), long legs perfect for wrapping around (he was not trying to envision Harry with his legs around his waist, nope not at all) things, delicate ankles, and powerful presences. How was it that his sister was married to a spastic Irishman when she and Harry made the perfect companion pieces? In retrospect he wondered what he and Niall looked like next to each other; were they companion pieces too?

His thoughts were interrupted as he was drug into Agent Provocateur, the saleswoman looking oddly at Ana who only winked, and laced her hands into both Harry and Louis - his sister was a fucking menace. She made a beeline for the _New Season_ sets. But Louis stopped short, there was a set called Biju that had green the same color of Harry’s eyes in it, he had a theory to test. “Haz those match your eyes.” Harry had stopped too and was looking at him.

Ana gave her brother a strange look before letting their hands go and bounding off toward a section called _Naughty_. Harry stepped closer to look at the set, it was sheer soft pink with emerald green peeking out here and there. It was a thong, brief, and garter belt set. The issue immediately became apparent, “You have to buy the bra with it.”

“Oh.” Louis sighed, “Well, give the bra to Ana or one of the other girls?” He suggested.

Harry looked at him for a moment, his face unsure, before he hunted around to get the right size, then he presented it to Louis. “I should explain, but I’m not going to yet.”

Louis nodded, firmly, and let his fingers run over the soft material now in his hands. “Ok.”

So, Louis had been right to a point. Harry was buying ladies underwear. Useful information but it didn't really explain anything, although now Louis couldn’t stop thinking about the boy wearing them. Which was a whole new problem, that he worked quickly to shove down. Now that he knew the objective, he became a bit more vocal in the whole process.

“Oh, Haz, that one!” Louis nearly cried out, his eyes landing on a set called Rosa - it was deep blue lace, and featured a plunging bra with underwire (he knew Ana would like that part), a full brief, thong, and suspender (those three things he wanted to see on Harry if he were being honest). Harry to his credit had stopped blushing when Louis had pointed out three floral sets and a rose red teddy. Louis had also noticed that Harry seemed to be about the same size as Ana, which only brought up more questions as to how the pair even came to this idea together.

Which made his mind flounder, even as Harry was dragging him toward the _Naughty_ section. If Harry was getting underwear and it wasn’t for something kinky that left a handful of options. Harry could be trans, possibly female-to-male, or something else something birth related. He remembered reading about something in his biology course, but it wasn’t coming to his mind at this particular moment. So, caught in his thoughts he almost smashed into the back of Harry who had gone completely stock still next to Ana. Again, she had hangers dangling from her hands, but these were nicer than the things she’d danced in these came with a purpose. Louis blushed realizing these were for Niall.

He turned his gaze back to Harry to find the boy looking at something in particular. It was a playsuit, and Louis felt his whole-body thrum as Harry looked at it intently, “See something nice, sweets?” Ana asked him, he wordlessly nodded at her and pointed. The thing in question was pretty, objectively. It was a soft pink strappy playsuit, with a belt design, that had buckles, it was made of soft satin, and even had gilded fastenings, it was elastic, and so delicate. It was made to crisscross the body, with a built-in thong. It made Louis’ mouth water. Ana was looking between them. “You should get it, Haz.” She said after a beat, no denying now that Harry was the one it was for.

Louis snapped his eyes to his sister, there was something there, an understanding maybe. Harry looked between them, “Yeah, ok.” His voice was deeper, and that only made Louis want to cry, he was interested in wearing the playsuit. Louis wasn’t jealous of the delicate material, he wasn’t (alright maybe a little). Ana took all their things and had them wrung up. This time it was she who carried the bags which left Harry’s hands blissfully free, he shoved them in his pockets as they walked along, every now and then eyes would flash to them, taking in the trio. Louis had looped his free arm through Harry’s on the right, just as Ana had looped her free arm through Harry’s on the left, with lingerie bags hanging off their arms the sight they no doubt made.

“My god, what did you buy!” Jade made a grab for the bags the moment they made it to sketch.

“Tut Tut, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” Ana countered, and gazed at Jade.

“Fine, but if it doesn’t fit right, and by some miracle it might fit me-”

“I’ll share.” Ana promised.

Louis laughed, “You haven’t lived, Harry, until you wake up to these five in the living room sizing each other up for cups in their push up bras.” Danielle let out a laugh at that, while the middle girls rolled their eyes. “OR until you find a series of thongs in the kitchen and you’ve no clue what's happened, only to find out that they were soaking to _shrink_ so they’d be tighter.”

“One time,” Ana offered, as Gemma joined them, “One time, and I put your underoos in the freezer for it. He tossed them out, I’d worked hard to get them the right kind of snug to look sexy and help turn me on, and he’d just gone and tossed them like garbage.” The whole table laughed.

Gemma hugged them all, then asked Harry, “How was shopping.”

“Great.” He motioned to the bags, which made Gemma look at Ana, they shared a nod. So, Louis was once again proven right. It wasn’t a wayward kink it was something deeper, something that even Gemma knew about. They soon erupted in discussions of the various antics everyone had gotten into whilst shopping, then they were talking over one another about the upcoming weeks leading to Halloween, then they were eating, and finally hugging Gemma before all of them were headed back to the flat.


	28. 2015 - Fall (End of September) II

**2015 - Fall (End of September) II**

Louis was almost completely asleep, it’s been a week since the shopping business and while Niall and the others seem to be back to Normal with Haz, he still felt off somehow. “Lou?” It’s Harry’s deep voice, “Can I sleep in here?” Louis picked his head up to nod, the bed already had Addy, Rose and Cami in it since it was thundering outside. Harry hurried into clamber in carefully alongside Cami, tucking her to his side, as he pressed his head onto Louis’ pillow.

“Hazza.” Louis muttered and started to close his eyes. Louis loved how the boy always smelled of cupcakes and vanilla.

“It’s called intersex.” Harry blurted out.

Louis frowned, “What is love?” He asked now a little more awake. Addy was pressed to his back, and Rose was tucked into his arms, her back to Cami who had scrunched up to Harry the moment he’d settled his body in the bed. Louis tilted a little to look up at the younger man's face.

“What’s wrong with me.” Harry whispered.

“Nothing is wrong with you.” Louis protested, around a yawn, “You're perfect the way you are.”

“It’s called intersex.” Harry said again, “It means basically that they weren’t sure when I was born if I was a boy or a girl.” Louis gazed at him a little more cautiously, “My name was Harriet because my private parts looked more girl like. As I got older, it became apparent that for the most part physically I was a boy. I changed my name to Harry at eleven.” He explained, “I’m not transexual, although those people are so brave. I uh, reproductively am a girl.”

Louis knits his brows together, “Why does Ana know?”

“I, uh, had a surprise period.” He whispered in shame. “Needed help.”

Louis leaned over Cami and Rose’s heads to kiss Harry’s cheek, “That’s not wrong, Haz. Just different.” Then he moved back, and closed his eyes, “Doesn’t change a thing between us, you're still a boy, I’m still a boy, were still gay boys, who happen to _like_ like each other. You just have a little different plumbing and can be a mum.” With that Louis hummed constantly, “That’s really cool.”

Harry frowned, “Louis.”

“Harold.” He toned, opening his eyes again.

“You don’t hate me?” Harry whispered.

“How could I hate you, Haz, you're still you. Still wonderful, just a little more.” He whispered, and nuzzled the girls heads, “Now be domestic and cuddle me kids.” Louis smiled when he felt Harry’s longer arms circle around both little girls, and him, tugging them closer, even pulling Addy closer to the group. Louis wiggled until his legs were intertwined with Harry’s and for the moment decided he wasn’t going to freak out, or panic about how Harry’s confession only intensified how much he wanted the boy. God, this boy was perfect. Louis slipped off into dreams of him and Harry and children that looked like a perfect mixture of them.

“Littles.” Ana’s voice was soft, as she coaxed the kids out of bed. “Come on and let Da and Haz sleep.” They tumbled out of bed, she winked at Louis with little Lux on her hip, as she ushered the girls away. Behind her was Niall with Ernest and Doris in his arms, and Freddie hugging his leg. As soon as they scurried away, Louis nuzzled closer and closer to Harry, until his head was on the younger boy's chest.

They woke up again, to a nearly alive house, and that was because Liam of all people was being loud, “WHO IS THIS FIZZY?” And that jolted Louis out of his stupor, he rose, darted into the living room with Harry right behind him, both just in sweatpants. Ana had her arms crossed, and was looking between Liam, Fizzy and a boy with blonde hair. Obviously dyed blonde hair.

“Alright, little love, what's your name?” Ana ventured. Louis smelt the wild on the boy, same as Ana he would guess. The boy was like them, a _werewolf_ and holy shit they’d never met another one, unless you counted Jay… and well.

“Seb.” The boy sounded a little tired, and a little raspy. His eyes tentatively darted between them.

“Fiz, why is Seb here?” Ana asked carefully, Harry’s arms landed around Louis, and Niall seemed to be working on feeding every other member of the house - Mike was helping him at least, which made Louis do a double take because it was like six in the morning. And, holy shit, Ed was also there.

“His da beats the shit out of him.” Lottie sounded, and they whirled to see her. “I brought him here, not Fiz. But he slept in Fiz’s bed and she slept with me.”

Louis ran a hand down his face, “So he’s your age?”

Lottie nodded, “He’s fifteen going on sixteen, and don’t even try to overlook the fact that a sixteen-year-old is holding you from behind and Ana is married to an eighteen-year-old.” There was a bit of defiance there, but Louis wasn’t going to press it. Lottie was a lot like Ana. “Gigi spazed when she saw him and ran and got Liam.”

“Sorry.” The boy whispered.

“No, no.” Louis huffed, “No being sorry, kid, are you hungry? Do I see Ed?”

“Uh, Zayn let me in, he’s gone down to get the girls. Danni apparently is moving in with them today, and I assume the other lads are coming up too?” Ed seemed to look a little out of place which was sort of hilarious. Louis just nodded at the information.

Ana looked between Fiz and Seb for a moment then back to Lottie, “Do you have any family other than you're da?” She asked after a beat, he shook his head. “Alright, let's get you some clean clothes, we can wash those, then we are going to take a little walk, alright.” She said evenly, “And Lottie, just ask next time.” Ana sounded a bit distracted, “Niall and I are going to figure out how to help you. Louis you and Haz do breakfast in bed if you want.”

“Seb.” Louis called his name, “Why don’t you come with me and Haz, have a smoke. Zayn too.”

Zayn had slid back in his eyes narrowed at the new boy but nodded. Louis led them out onto the balcony grabbing blankets as he went, and shut the door behind him, “Morning.” Harry offered as he bundled up, “I’m Harry.” He offered his hand to Seb, “Nice to meet you, I’m in my first year of Uni, skipped Year Six.” He admitted, and looked out over the balcony, “Niall’s eighteen, Zayn’s almost nineteen so us three are the closest in age to you as far as boys go.”

“I’m Sebastian Houseman.” He explained, “I uh, I’m sorry. Lottie said it would be fine for me to sleep here last night, I…”

“There aren't any parents here.” Zayn said after a beat, “Lottie’s started to make decisions that affect the whole of us, and that’s something we need to discuss.” He looked at Louis who nodded, “But there aren’t parents here except Louis and Ana. They are the eldest of us, Louis is almost 24 and Ana is almost 23. They have got custody of their younger siblings and Ana’s two kids. Ana is married to Niall, which is sort of new, we aren’t used to that just yet…”

Louis nodded, “For a long time it was just Ana and I and the kids, then Liam and Zayn, the girls and lads from down below, we’ve grown to be an impressive hodgepodge of people held together by love. I need to know that you’ve told my sister the truth about your father.” Seb shrugged out of his shirt even though it was cold, Harry gasped, the boy had bruises in a swirl of colors across his torso, and a rather nasty looking cut on his shoulder. “Love, go get Ana, please.” Harry nodded, opening the sliding glass door.

For a moment, the noise of the inside echoed, and Louis felt his heart fill up with love for their family. It was something unusual even Anne and Robin had pointed it out. They were a family bound by their affection and need for each other. That much was true, but they were also a family of near convenience. They took care of one another, they loved like siblings and fought like married couples. He really was Peter Pan and these really were the Lost Kids, no wonder Lottie and Fizzy had brought the boy home.

Ana arrived with a cardigan on her frame, her boy shorts still on, and furry uggs on her feet. Her hair was twisted up, with a first aid kit in hand. “Hello, darling.” She offered him, “Where else?” He undid his pants, as Niall, Zayn, Harry and Louis moved to cover him and Ana with their blankets blocking out the world that was starting to wake up in the morning smog. He needed stitches on his left hip, his right thigh had a long cut down it, that looked almost infected, as he turned she found his back was lined with open cuts, that she took her time to clean out and stitch or just wrap depending. She’d spent years taking care of them and watching her mother when she did work. When she was done, she shrugged off her cardigan and wrapped him up in it, handing him also a pair of sweats. She took the clothes he’d dropped and headed back inside, to avoid the cold.

“That’s your wife?” Seb asked Niall who nodded. “She’s an angel.”

Niall burst out laughing, “Mate she’s something, but I don’t think she’s an angel.”

After everyone managed to eat breakfast, a discussion happened between Louis and Ana with just looks, before Ana and Niall were bundling Seb up and heading out into the cold, “I’ll bring him back.” Ana promised Fizzy who looked tearful and Lottie who looked pissed, “I promise.”

Niall hugged both girls to him, “I’ll help her sort it, first act as your brother.” He vowed. The girls hugged him tight, Niall had been doing as much if not more than his share to keep the kids happy with the transition. He and Harry had pretty much been living with them since the semester started, but with him married to Ana, things were a bit off kilter for a day or two. He’d stayed up late at least one night with each child promising never to take Ana away, and while it broke his heart, he made them promise in return to always keep him. Niall ducked to kiss their cheeks, then nodded to Harry and Louis before heading out the door, to toss an arm around Ana’s waist, and offer an arm to Seb.

The walk was chilly, but the boy talked a bit as he went about art.

He loved to take photographs and wanted someday to be a photographer.

The flat was miserable and smelled bad. Ana wrinkled her nose. “You live here, lark?” She asked him, and Seb nodded almost ashamed as he pushed closer to Niall. He’d be taller than Niall someday, but today wasn’t that day. “Alright, what’s you're Da’s name?” He didn’t answer, just pointed to a placard on the wall next to 3F. “Demetri.” She clarified. “Alright, you two wait right here.”

“Wait a minute.” Niall looked at her.

She raised an eyebrow, “Niall, this is one time, sweetheart that I really need you to trust me.”

He blinked rapidly, “Right, just… be safe.” She kissed his temple and nodded, then ruffled Seb’s hair before she hit the buzzer for the flat. The door sounded back, so she slid in.

“You said she wasn’t an angel.” Seb shivered in Niall’s hug.

“She was a stripper.” Niall ventured, “That’s how we met.”

Seb pulled up to look at Niall and sighed, “What’s she going to do?”

“You're guess is as good as mine, bub.” Niall admitted, “She’s a bit… headstrong.”

They stood in the cold for about thirty minutes before Ana was marching out with Demetri on her heels, “Come along, dear.” She ordered the drunk, “I paid now you sign and we call it a day.” She hurried them along to the magistrate. And within the hour Niall knew why Louis was always so grumpy about how quickly seemingly nice people could get away with anything. As of just past nine on that frosty Monday Niall and Ana were now legal guardians of Seb.

She released Demetri, and then led her boys’ home.

Niall didn’t say a word, but Seb was holding both their hands, and had the situation not looked so glum, Niall might have asked what currency was used to buy Seb or he might have joked about how strange they must have looked. They slid back into the flat which was almost empty, “I’ll run you to school, you come home with the girls.” Niall offered, as his eyes finally landed on Jesy. “Are the others at school and nursery?” She nodded. “Right, I’ve got to get to campus.” Ana had slipped away to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on, “Check on her would you?”

Jesy waited until the lads were gone before she slid into the bathroom, “Was the price in flesh?”

Ana peeled the curtain back to gaze at Jesy, “Come scrumb me off, please.” Jesy stripped down, and joined her, pulling her hair up as she climbed in. “Just scrub me red and let me cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RA: The next chapter will just be the character inspiration for Seb, loves.


	29. 2015 - Fall (End of September) Seb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [image]

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/WGt7wcJ)


	30. 2015 - Fall (October; start to finish)

**2015 - Fall (October; start to finish)**

With the start of October things began to shift in the house. For one Harry moved into Louis bedroom, which was pretty much an obvious sort of thing. Seb was now sleeping in the living room, but had a dresser in Liam’s room. Fizzy and Lottie along with Mike did the most to get Seb comfortable and welcome. He stopped flinching at loud noises, and started accepting cuddles from the children. Niall and Ana had talked about the price of Sebastian, and while he didn't like it, he didn’t love her any less.

If anything he loved her more, and told her so as he took her to bed, night after night. Now when storms rolled into London the boy climbed into their bed alongside Freddie and Lux. Niall, although only two years or so older than Seb, felt an immense pressure to keep the kids head up. Ed was also a constant, he’d moved into the lads apartment below them, and spent a large amount of time with Jesy.

“I’m like you two.” Seb said one morning while he was on the balcony with just Louis and Ana. “My mum was a wolf.” He said after a beat, “But, uh, me da was raised around ‘uhm.” The heavy fog had let up recently, and the cold wasn’t the worst. It almost felt like late summer and not in the middle of fall.

“We didn’t know we were ‘wovles.” Louis admitted, “Until I shifted for the first time.” He looked at Seb, the smell of wild permeating the air between the three of them. He’d noticed it only when he was with his sister and Seb, the feral ripple just under his skin.

Ana nodded, “It was our mum, since we’ve different da’s.” She added. Brushing her palm down the side of Seb’s ribs, even as the younger boy folded in on her, tucking his face into her neck.

“I know you're an alpha.” Seb hummed, “You don’t know shit about wolves do ya?”

“Nope.” Louis popped his P, “Do you?” Seb shook his head and snuggled a little closer to the pair of them. Three lost lonely wolves in London, who had no clue how to be free and wild. Their morning quiet was interrupted by Niall, Harry and Fizzy who all seemed like they’d been listening in.

After the fall semester ended Niall, Harry, and Ed would all formally be moving off campus, so that would be saving them some money. Niall might have given up his family rights, but his father kept his allowance up and even sent extra with a _For Anastasia Horan <3_. Niall didn’t have the heart to tell his Da he was thinking about taking the Tomlinson last name, and had made no effort of asking Ana to change her last name, so for now he let it go. He’d talked to Louis about it, and the man had been amazed, and then surprised him with a “Do you need to change your name or her change her name? The babies will have the last name of you both regardless.” But that bothered Niall.

He didn’t want Seb OR Freddie OR Lux to feel left out. So he was deadly serious as he sat at the kitchen table filling out the paperwork to legally change his last name to Tomlinson. Seb’s last name had changed three weeks after they’d brought him home when Demetri had signed what remained of his rights away, and Ana had legally finished the adoption process. Seb had chosen the Tomlinson last name, and right now that was what Niall was doing. Liam and Zayn were cooking with Ed, while Louis and Harry slept in. Ana had the kids scattered around the living room. Gemma had joined them early that morning, with Ashton in tow. As the others climbed the stairs, Ana smiled, this was family. Niall loved the look on her face, when she was surrounded by her tribe, by her family.

They taught him to hold onto love tight, and never ever let it go. For that he was thankful. Mike ducked in a moment later, “Mike can you run this to the post?” Niall asked, seeing as Mike was dressed and Niall was still in his PJs. They had Halloween to look forward to in a handful of hours - and there were countless costumes and last-minute things to worry about. Maura was joining them as well as Robin and Anne, even Des and his wife Kate had decided last minute to make the trip to London to tricker's treat with Harry and as Anne called them the Tomlinson crew.

Niall wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the constant thrum of children and teenagers (although his heart sunk a little when he realized eventually even the littles would grow up). Ana was moving around, now, organizing the costumes based on character/group/couple.

Ashton broke the morning softness, “Ana?” His voice sounded panicked, Perrie was right behind him, both of them with something pink in hand, “You’ve got one too.” He pulled a pink envelope off the flat’s door and brought it to her, “What does this mean?”

She carefully opened it, “The building has been sold.” She said softly, her voice hitching.

Louis appeared out of nowhere, hooking his arms around his younger sister as he skimmed over the letter. “Fook.” He felt like his world was tipping.

“What does it mean?” By now all of the lads flat (Gemma, Ed, Mike, Callum and Luke) had joined Ashton, as well as the girls (Danielle, Leigh Anne, Jesy and Jade) had joined Perrie. Niall had Lux on his hip as he moved to stand with Louis and Ana. Harry looked stricken - Gemma had pretty much moved into Ashton’s room downstairs.

“It means-” Ana cleared her throat, “It means it’s time for us to get our heels out.”

Niall had feared that was the answer, “When is the move out date?” Ed asked a little shaken, he was fairly new to their group, but they adored him for his easy nature.

“Valentine’s Day.” Louis sighed. “We’ve barely made it through Halloween. We won’t worry the younger kids about this.” He added sternly, as Liam and Zayn were quickly caught up on the situation. “Ana -”

“I’m going to talk to Micha.” She said after a long moment looking at the pink slips.

“Can I help?” Danielle asked, “Can I… I can dance?” Liam looked concerned.

Gemma nodded, “It doesn’t have to be just on you five.”

Jesy looked sad, “It’s not just dancing, babes.”

“It’s private rooms.” Jade folded her arms over her chest.

“What does that mean?” Gemma asked.

“It means they sometimes get paid big bucks to fuck someone.” Niall frowned, “I met Ana in a private room.” He wrapped his arms around her and Louis, Harry was now awake and had been brought completely up to speed. He was holding Louis and Ana too. “It means that at the end of the night Ana will come home to me and I’ll love her clean, right babe?”

She looked at Niall, “You didn’t sign on to be married to a glorified prostitute.” She dead-panned, the whole room grew silent.

Niall shook his head, “I signed on for you, love.” Niall hummed, “End of story - you.”

“Alright.” She tilted forward and kissed his lips, letting him hold her. “Girls, heels and skirts and flirty tops, thirty minutes and meet me in the foyer!” The girls scrambled out, leaving her watching them with worry in her eyes, “Louis…”

“No.” He shook his head, “You make the magic dust. Haz, Ni, and I can sort the clothes. We can start looking at houses. This says we are going to get a refund on the rent that won’t be used.” He admitted, “Couple that with the lads and dolls rent.” He hummed, “And all the money you ladies can pull in from now until the start of February, we can use to get a dream house. One that we can stay in even when I join Tottenham.”

“We can talk to the others.” Harry nodded, “See if anyone is interested in moving to Tottenham and taking the tube to Uni.” He suggested.

\--(0)--

Gemma and Danielle both looked a little intimidated by the brick building. Ana tossed an arm around Danielle’s shoulders. “You don’t have to do this.” Jesy and Jade were both holding Gemma’s hands. Leigh Anne and Perrie were holding onto each other.

“We do.” Gemma sounded back, “You can’t be the only one to pay bills.”

Ana laughed, as she shoved the door to the club open, Micha was sitting at the bar, looking at a series of girls dancing on the poles on the eight stages. “STOP!” He shouted, as the center girl had dropped into a split, but couldn’t twerk in it. “Dear god, my mum can strip _and_ twerk better than-!”

“Micha.” Ana called, “Give the girls a break, they obviously aren’t hungry enough.”

“No, it can’t be!” He nearly sobbed as he turned, “My bread and butter, my GOD DAMN ATHENA!” He was off the barstool and headed for her, “And she comes with a harem, tell me you're going to dance for me again, tell me you’ve had a year to think about it and I am the best boss you’ve ever had.”

Ana clicked her tongue, “I’ll get naked for you, Micha, but there are conditions.”

“Conditions?” He repeated. “Anything, you are literally gold. Men still ask after you and it’s been months, a year, please, please, I need you.” He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, “You see what the fuck I’m working with!”

“Condition number one, we aren’t obligated to private rooms, we can pick and choose. Condition number two, we make double on the hour.” He nodded, “I want it in writing, darling.” She added quickly, “Condition number three, no full moons like before. I want those off. And my last condition, our men can come watch us whenever they damn well please.”

“Anything-” He agreed, “Oh, thank god! Perrie!” He crawled on his knees to her, kissing her ribs, “Leigh Anne!” He did the same, “Jade,” He kissed her hips, “Jesy!” He grinned and nuzzled her thigh, “New Girls!” He stood to hug both Gemma and Danielle, “I’ll start the paperwork.”

“Kade, start up some music!” Ana ordered, “Let me show you girls how to properly ride the pole.” She peeled her jacket off to reveal a nearly sheer crop top, and booty shorts, she’d worn her comfortable velvet boots that zipped up to her thigh. She made her way to the center pole, motioning the cute little redhead off the stage, before she nodded to the DJ.

“Thank god you're back!” Kade whistled, as he started up _Rock Yo Hips_ by the Crime Mob. She nodded her head, and let the music lead her. She hooked her ankle around the pole, and put both her hands above her head, seamlessly pulling her up, and spinning her body, her leg not wrapped around the pole extended out straight, she climbed it, flipped her body over, and slid back down it, to do a handstand, her butt resting against the pole, as she did a split, and pushed her body into a tumble, to crawl along the stage her hips rocking from right to left the whole time, she prowled like a jungle cat, the redhead watching with her mouth open, as Ana rolled over delicately on her back, withering and moving against the stage floor, before doing another handstand, and flipping herself onto her boots, she danced around the pole, holding onto it, swaying with the music, twerking every now and then, the other girls (Perrie, Jesy, Jade and Leigh Anne) had seamlessly taken over four of the poles.

Gemma and Danielle made their way to the outskirts. Gemma could dance, and Danielle had years of training. Ludacris’ _How Low_ started, and both looked to Ana to follow her rhythm and moves. The girls they’d run off stage gave Micha rude looks.

“Looks like you ladies are on day shift. I got my weekend nights back.” He grinned, “How many days of practice do you think you need to be back in form?” He hadn't looked up from the paperwork.

Ana paused in her dance, “The rest of the week we need the poles before opening.” She admitted. “And after closing. I can dance the most.” She said seriously, “With Danielle, right?” She nodded, “We only work Monday through Friday from 8 in the morning until noon.”

Micha nodded, “We go topless, now.” He hummed, “That a problem?”

“Nah.” It was Gemma who shrugged, “You need our IDs?”

“Line up, loves.” He motioned the girls over, “Muriel’s gone. I’ve got eleven female bartenders; they have miniskirts and crop tops as their uniforms.” He said with a nod. “Ana, I’m going to give you your manager position back.” He nodded at her, “That ok with you?”

Ana handed off her ID, “Yeah, Micha. Golden.”

Perrie and Ana shared a small smile before darting back to the center pole, Ana climbed it, using her arms and thighs to pull her higher, Perrie a beat behind her, Gemma and Danielle both watched open mouthed, as the two girls spun in slow lazy circles about two foot apart, their thighs holding them to the pole, their legs out straight, only one hand for each girl holding them on. Kade let out a whistle, as Jade scurried up, and climbed the almost thirty-foot pole herself, to join the slow spinning.

“Showoffs.” Leigh Anne rolled her eyes, “Those three have been dancing the longest.”

“Are we going to be expected to do that?” Danielle looked apprehensive.

Jesy sighed, “No, we can start you off with some beginner moves. Trust me when I say that takes years of practice.” She rolled her eyes as they slid down in sync, each one of them dropping into a split at the base of the pole before tumbling backwards and showing off their toned butts. “Really beginner movies.”

\--(0)--

Niall and Harry had organized the Halloween costumes. Louis was on the phone with _someone_ and Seb was drawn into helping both Zayn and Liam manage the kids. Once Anne, Robin, Desmond and Kate made it to the flat the whole group was going to a large kid Halloween bash at Horniman Museum and Gardens. The museum was hosting a large trick ‘er treating event for the kids. So, everyone (adult and child) was encouraged to dress up kid friendly.

Niall checked over the Halloween costumes, one last time. Harry humming behind him as he started to hand them off. Harry had tossed his and Louis’ costumes in their shared room - Louis was going to be Pikachu and Harry was going to be Ash. Niall had dropped his and Ana’s costumes on their bed as well. Ana was going to be Sailor Moon and he was dressing up like Tuxedo Mask. “Ashton.” Niall handed off Ashton and Gemma’s costumes, the couple were going as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

“Lots.” Harry called, and handed her the costumes she and Mike were wearing. Mike was going to be a fireman and Lottie was dressing up like a Dalmatian. “Fiz.” He handed off the Alice and Wonderland costume for Fiz and Seb’s Mad Hatter costume. “Calum?” The boy stepped forward to grab his Woody costume and Leigh-Anne’s Bo Peep.

Niall sighed, “Luke.” The boy stepped up to be handed his and Jade’s Cosmo and Wanda costumes from the Fairly Oddparents. “Ed?” The redhead smiled as he grabbed his and Jesy’s Hogwarts uniforms. He was going to be Ron Weasley and Jesy was rocking Hermione Granger. “Zee.” Niall handed off the Han Solo costume and blushed on behalf of Perrie at the bikini version of the Leia Organa costume. “Liam?” Liam moved forward to grab his Peter Pan Costume and Danielle’s Tink.

“Is Shawn or Mila here yet?” Harry asked looking around. The tall footie player emerged from the kitchen to take his Huntsman costume from Harry, “Mila?”

“She’s on her way.” Shawn offered and took her Snow-White costume.

“Dase?” Niall looked around, until he found one of the older twins. “You, Bebe, and Gigi are going to be the Power Puff Girls.” He looked at them seriously, as he handed off the costumes. “I don’t know if they are all the same size or if they are sized for you?” He shrugged as he handed the hangers off to her, “Go on and get dressed.”

“Shall we wrangle the -” Harry stopped as the doorbell rang, he skidded through the living room to wrench open the door. His mum and Robin smiled at him, “Thank god, Ni we’ve got help for the littles.”

At that Louis slid back in from the balcony, “The girls are formally auditioning, then they will be home.” He sighed, “Hello Anne, Robin.” He nodded to them both, “We uh, we got eviction notices for the whole building this morning. The place has been sold, apparently, and the new owners want us out.” He sounded a little on edge about it, but just smiled, “No worries, Tink’s making some magic dust.” With that he hugged Harry and headed to round up the younger children.

It took almost two hours to get Addy, Cami and Rosy into the Chipette costumes (Addy was Brittany, Cami was Eleanor, and Rosy was Jeanette); Freddie into his Alvin costume (wow they really liked the chipmunks), Lux into her Strawberry Shortcake costume, Ernie into his warm Pooh Bear onesie, and Doris into her Piglet onesie.

By the time Louis, Harry and Niall were dressed the girls were back from the club and hustling into their own costumes. Anne and Robin had let Desmond and Kate in, while the house was in utter chaos. By eight on the dot everyone was in the living room and as organized as they were going to be. Niall was holding Freddie, Ana had Lux. Harry had Ernest and Louis had Doris. Mike and Lottie had Addy between them. Fizzy and Seb had Cami with them. Zayn and Perrie had Rosy with them. Dase, Bebe, and Gigi were standing with Liam and Danielle. Gemma and Ashton were grouped up with Shawn and Camila, Ed and Jesy, Calum and Leigh-Anne, Luke and Jade.

“Wow.” Anne whispered. Robin and Kate nodded to one another, as Kate handed Anne her cat ears, bell collar, and hurried to apply some minimal make up for her.

“Constable Styles?” Gigi blinked, “Sir?”

Desmond looked at the girl peeking around Liam, “Georgia?”

She darted forward to hug him, then looked at Louis and Ana, “He brought me to live with you at Mum and Mark’s wedding, remember?” There were nods from the older kids, as the pair embraced. Kate smiled down at the little girl. “I missed you.”

“I didn’t know you were _the_ Tomlinson’s.” He admitted, as he patted her head, “I’m glad you're happy here. Where is your mum?”

The room was silent for a long stretch, “She died.” Lottie declared, “Louis and Ana have had custody of us since they were nineteen and eighteen.” On that spectacular note, they went trick or treating.

\--(0)--

“Thigh days.” Ana declared, as she turned on the stereo, the younger kids were at school and daycare. Perrie, Jade, Jesy, Leigh Anne, Danielle, Gemma and Harry were all watching her with curious eyes. She keyed up her playlist, as Jade and Jesy unveiled the temporary pole they’d had Zayn and Niall set up the night after Halloween.

“Thigh days?” Gemma looked a little worried.

Ana smirked, positively too happy with the situation. “Alright, everyone around me…” The girls scrambled into position. “Starting with your feet and hips behind the pole,” She moved into position, the girls scrambled around her, “Walk forward by placing your outside leg, or non-band leg,” She motioned to her left leg, “Foot on the floor next to the pole. With the second leg,” She pointed to her right, “You are going to then swing it up towards the ceiling-” She moved fluidly, “And place the side of your thigh on the pole.”

“What if you can’t do that?” Gemma asked.

Ana frowned, “Every woman has the muscles to do this, baby.” Ana promised Gemma.

Jade was quick to add, “You just have to find them…”

“Beginner, Ana.” Perrie reminded.

Ana frowned, long and hard, before nodding. “Right, ok. Let’s learn some terminology. We are going to start with something called a back arch.” She moved so she was beside the pole, she looped her right arm around it, and held it tight. She brought her right leg up, bent at the knee, left foot firmly planted on the ground, and bent her back, arching it downward. Her hair falling over her shoulders. The pole rested against her hip. “Everyone give it a try.”

Perrie did it quickly, then Jesy, Jade, and Leigh Anne. Danielle moved to do it, a bit confident since she’d been dancing her whole life. Gemma took a few tries, until finally she mastered it. Then Harry with a slight smile, moved to practice it as well. “We learn three pole moves, then we do thighs.” Ana declared, “Flamingo pose.” She declared and moved into position. With her right leg behind the pole, she put her right hand at stomach level, and brought her left leg up bending her knee, and wrapping her left ankle slightly around the pole, she put her left hand above her head, holding the pole to stabilize. She held the pose long enough for all the girls to see it.

Amazingly Harry was better at it than Gemma, and Ana seriously was starting to wonder if she could talk the boy into stripping, damnit. “Third move.” Ana said after Gemma lost her balance, “Hip dips, which can lead into a swing of hips or twerking.” She said seriously and smiled at them. She turned to her side, putting her left hand on the pole at chest level, her right hand over it. She planted both her feet on the floor, slightly away from the pole, bent her left knee, with her right leg extended straight. “Remember to keep fluid in your arms and hips, ok, that’s how you're balancing.”

Gemma gave it her all but struggled with it. “How are you so pretty with no rhythm?” Jade asked, pinching her thigh. Harry snorted, from his place behind Ana.

“Jade!” Ana elbowed her, “Alright, maybe dancing will improve with muscles?” She nodded to Harry who cranked the music up, “Let’s get some thigh workouts in! Up first is Barre. Danielle will know most of these.” Ana added, with a bit of a quirky smile. “The plié is a basic ballet movement. It engages your upper leg muscles, including your glutes and quads.” She explained, “I’ll demonstrate, then you all do.”

Ana stood straight before them, placing her feet together, she rolled her shoulders downward, rotating her feet outward with her heels together, she bent her knees without lifting her heels, dipping down, before standing back up again. As she expected her dancers knew what they were doing, Gemma struggled a little bit, and Harry looked like a cute little frog. After that Ana forced them to learn some more basic dance moves, finally they ran through all of it three times, before she started teaching Gemma to twerk.

Harry ended up bursting with laughter, almost falling over, when Ana threw her hands up in irritation and allowed Perrie to take over teaching Gemma to grind.

“I wasn’t gonna do it!” Ana huffed, “but we need some serious Booty Bootcamp.”


	31. 2015 - Winter (November; start to end)

**2015 - Winter (November; start to end)**

The full moon in November brought both Niall and Harry sneaking out following Sebastian, Louis and Ana. Niall had noticed it when he and Harry had first moved in, and once Harry was living in Louis’ room it became apparent to him as well. On full moons the eldest Tomlinson’s disappeared. Sneaking out after them had been a little harder to do, but even Fizzy had decided to help since she wanted to know what the hell was going on with Sebastian. They spilled out into the dark night, just in time to see the trio ahead of them duck into the side alley, and head toward the kids’ park.

The park was small and not that far from their flat. There was playground equipment that probably hadn’t been updated since the early 90s, but more than that there were trees and a pond. The metal swings blew in the slight breeze of the November night, the chains on the swings themselves clanging just enough to make Harry reach for Niall’s hand, just like Fizzy had on the other side. Niall tightened his grip on both their hands, and led them into the center of the park, where a lone streetlight flickered and a sandbox stretched out.

They were looking around for any sign whatsoever of Louis, Ana or Sebastian, when a deep growl sounded not far from them. Out of the treeline a sleek black wolf emerged with piercing blue eyes. Next to him a deep grey wolf with amber eyes, and a fluffy white wolf with red eyes. The white wolf was easily the largest of the trio, it snorted as it moved forward, closer and closer, until it was growling slowly at Niall, it’s large head pressed into his sternum. “Please don’t eat me.” He whispered.

The wolf licked his collarbone for good measure, then sunk back on its haunches. The grey wolf headbutted Harry’s thigh, and tugged on his pants a bit, even as the black wolf rubbed his shoulder against Fizzy’s thigh. “Ana?” Fizzy blinked rapidly as she reached for the white wolf, “It’s not a dream is it? The wolves in my mind.” The wolf seemed to shake her head no. “Mom turned into one, do you remember?” The white wolf nodded, or attempted to, it looked sort of silly to see. “She was a… you are a…”

“Werewolf.” Harry breathed, “Which means, Louis?” The grey wolf licked his fingers.

“And Seb.” Niall motioned to the black wolf who let out a huff that sounded amused. “I need to sit down.” Niall dropped into the sandbox, and frowned as he looked at Ana, “You didn’t mention this babe, I love you and always will, but this is… I mean, werewolf? That’s cooler than a stripper that makes more money than a whole fooking Dukedom.”

Harry snorted as he too sat down, “I can see why they wouldn’t mention it.” He opened his arms, and smiled as Louis nuzzled closer, pressing his cold nose along Harry’s jaw before finally licking him across his neck. “Telling us would have been putting everyone in danger. No one really knows that werewolves are real, and we’ve a big family, well I guess it’s more of a pack, but if they were suddenly scared, they might tell the wrong people…” He tailed off, “I don’t think it would be like that at all.” He admitted, even as Louis seemed content to press his chest and front paws into Harry’s body.

“I think it’s amazing.” Fizzy breathed, then her eyes widened, “I’m one too, aren’t I?” She looked panicked for a moment, “All of us Tomlinson’s?” Ana’s gaze turned to her, her eyes an intense red that made Fizzy want to duck her head but display her neck at the same time. “Oh.” Fizzy breathed, “When Louis turned, I assume he did it first, you didn’t say anything because there was a chance it was from Louis’ da.” She hummed, “But then when _you_ turned, Ana you must have realized…” Her eyes turned sad, “Mom never told you, did she? You two have figured this all out on your own, just like the parenting thing?”

Ana made the up-down move with her head again, then looked at Niall pointedly. “I love you, and I’m not worried about our kids being wolves, honey. It seems like it doesn’t happen until they are older, anyways.” Niall admitted, and then tossed his arms around her neck, pressing his face into it, “This explains why you are so good at knowing when something is wrong, you can _smell it_.” He giggled, hard.

Harry however looked concerned, he gazed at Louis, “You knew what was wrong with me the day my tummy hurt?” Louis shook his furry grey head, “You smelt it though.” Louis nodded, but tilted his head to the side, and made a show of sniffing Harry. “I don’t know what that means?”

Niall laughed, “I think he meant that he always smells you.” Louis nodded. “So, when you were smelling different he only wanted to comfort you?” He asked a bit confused, but again Louis nodded, “See, wolf whisperer right here, babe, you have to keep me.” Ana growled low, but playfully in her throat, before pretending to bite at him. “Oi, woman I’d rather not be a wolf, I’d be absolute shite at it.” He teased, but stood as she backed away, “What are you-” She took off in a long lunge, pulling Harry and Seb along with her playful barking.

“I think they come out here to run?” Fizzy hummed a bit amused as Seb had found a stick and was tossing it with his powerful jaws, Louis would sometimes move to catch it, other times Ana would try to intercept. “We are going home; I think you should tell the others!” She called, which made all three of them stop their game, and bark, tails wagging.

\--(0)--

“Welcome to the family meeting.” Louis cleared his throat - they had quite the crowd in the flat. Harry, Ed, Jesy, Jade, Calum, Mike, Ashton, Gemma, Pez, Danielle, Luke, Liam, Zayn, Lottie, Fizzy, Seb, Daisy, Gigi, Phoebe, Niall, and Ana were all settled around the living room. Addi, Rosy, Cami, Freddie, Lux, Ernie, and Dory were all asleep (fingers crossed) in Louis and Harry’s room. “Niall, Harry and Fizzy snuck out the other night, following me, Ana, and Seb.”

Gemma raised her hand, “Why were you sneaking out Louis?”

“I’m getting to that woman, Ana, would you join me over here?” Ana climbed off Niall’s lap and made her way to stand next to Louis. “Tomlinson’s, we all dream about wolves, right? Wolves running and chasing and barking. Mum used to tell us stories about magical wolves before things got too bad between her and Mark.” There were head nods of agreement, “I’m going to show you something, and I need you to not freak out.”

“Louis-” Ana started.

“No, I’ve been doing this longer.” He muttered, then gazed at their friends, “I understand that after this some of you might… not want to be here, and that’s…”

“Louis!” Harry cried out from behind Niall, “No one is going to love you or Ana or Seb any differently, just, do the magic thing.” Harry hummed, pushing his arms around Niall’s shoulders from behind. The pair smile at Louis, encouragingly.

“Right.” Louis pulled his shirt over his headfirst, exposing a handful of scars and a series of tattoos. His skin was golden kissed by the sun even though it was winter in London. He kicked off his shoes and socks next, then undid his belt and dropped his jeans, standing only in his boxers. The whole room was eyeing him with a bit of suspicion, so he closed his eyes and focused on the wild that coursed through his veins.

Pulling at the thrum of the wolf, he closed his body off to the world, and let the feeling of the beast sink into his bones, the first crack was always painful, as his ribs and spine seemed to want to rip apart and realign almost at the same moment, he released his hold on Ana - his last tether to his more human self, as he doubled over.

“Oh my god is he ok!” Lottie cried out, she made a move to approach, but Seb caught her and pulled her back, “What are you?” Seb’s eyes were glowing impressively blue, when Lottie looked up again, Ana’s had turned a deep crimson red, and Louis had all but dropped to the floor, his body curling in on himself, Ana bent down to whisper something into his ear, his head snapped up and gone were his magnificent blue eyes, instead stark amber almost yellow irises gazed back at them all before he let out a stunted scream, fur pushed itself out of him, his body cracking and realigning, seemingly at the very seams.

Lottie felt tears on her lashes, as Daisy and Phoebe clutched at her. Fizzy watched with curious eyes, and the whole room seemed to be holding their breath. Before them the last of Louis’ flesh fell off, and a large grey wolf shook blood and skin from his fur, he nuzzled Ana’s thigh, before finding Harry and Niall in the swarm of bodies, he pushed his way forward, jumping up to land in Niall’s lap and lick eagerly at Harry’s face, making the younger boy laugh out.

“Werewolves.” Zayn muttered, “That… that explains _a lot_ of things.”

Next to him Pez nodded, “That explains so much shit, like no wonder you can pole dance like a fucking amazon. You literally have more muscles than we do!”

Liam grinned, “So are we your pack?”

“Yes. All of you.” Ana toned, making the room at large look at her again, her eyes were still sharp red, dangerous red. “We hadn’t mentioned it because we were scared there would be problems. Most of you seem to be handling it well. We weren’t sure there were even others like us, until Seb.” She held her hand out, the boy moved forward, to lace his fingers into hers, eyes sparking neon blue. “I’m the Alpha, the pack leader, but Louis is the eldest, so it’s a bit… uneven in comparison to what we’ve been able to find out through research.” She admitted.

Ed shakily put his hand up, “Since I’m the newest here, and you let me in on this, does that mean I’m adopted too?” He asked sincerely.

Ana laughed, her head falling backward, happiness seeping from her very existence, it seemed to put the room into more level state. “Of course, you are adopted. I know most of you probably have questions, but honestly Louis and I don’t know much about us. Our mum was the shifter, and she never told us.” Ana explained, “After Mark died he left behind a journal that told us a bit about being ‘wolves, and that mum had bitten him but that he didn't suggest that no matter how much we loved the human.” She flicked her gaze to Niall, “We are trusting you, and we want to stay together as a family, as a pack, but getting ready to do this big move and Christmas, we couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. Fizzy was right, not telling you was going to bring us a disaster at some point or another…”

“I have one question.” Gemma hummed, “Can mum and Robin know?”

Ana looked to Louis who nodded, “Yeah, we should definitely bring them up to speed. Anyone else?” She looked worried about it.

Finally Mike spoke, “We love you just the same, now we know once a month you need to go a little furry and probably be walked or like taken out to chase a tennis ball or something.” He shrugged, “It could be worse, you could be serial killers or something. I think most of us would still love you even then.”

Pez nodded, “Don’t you see, Ana? Louis? Regardless of this… you took all of us in, you found broken battered hurt teenagers and young adults, you pulled us together to create a family. Maybe we didn’t know at the time we needed a family, but honestly… you and Louis are the best parents most of us will ever have. We need you just as much as you need us. Now could Louis be a human again so we can pass around hugs?”

Ana grinned and let Ashton pull her into a tight squeeze, she was sure that they’d come up with worries and questions later, but right now she just needed her pack to love her.


	32. 2015 - Winter (December)

**2015 - Winter (December)**

“So…” Louis gazed at Gemma, “I uh, know about Harriet.”

Gemma’s head snapped up; her eyes narrowed. “Ok, do you want a gold star or something?” She asked a little standoffish. Niall, Harry and Ana had taken the youngest kids to go look at a set of houses in Tottenham. Louis sort of hated house hunting (it was something he would forever blame on his mother).

Louis sighed as he looked at Gemma, “I’m a werewolf, I don’t need a Goldstar.” He folded his arms over his chest and gazed at her for a long moment, “I’m probably doing this shit all out of order anyways, but since you are at my kitchen table doing your homework I thought I’d talk to you about something. I know Harry lives here, and I know he pretty much sleeps in my bed every night, and he helps with the kids and he practically is my boyfriend, but I want to ask him to be my real boyfriend, like officially and I was thinking about doing it on Christmas…” He trailed off, thoughtfully.

Gemma seemed confused, then surprised, then happy. “Right. So, there are some ways we could do that.” She said seriously, “But I think you should take him out on Christmas Eve, I know it’s your birthday, but just like sneak away from your family for a bit, and see the lights?” She suggested, “Hazza loves the Christmas displays…”

Louis nodded, “You know you're my family too, Gemma.” He patted her head softly, and she rolled her eyes but smiled at him nonetheless, “You're pack, too.” He added if she didn’t know. Her eyes lit up and her megawatt smile slicked back into existence. “And you're mum and Robin. They are pack too.” Ana and Louis had left telling Anne and Robin about the whole Tomlinson Werewolf thing up to Harry and Gemma.

“He won't say no.” Gemma breathed, “I think he’s been in love with you since the BookStore.”

Louis grinned a little bit, “He smells like home, Gemma. Like fresh cupcakes and warmth, with the forest in there too, and fresh cut grass, and just a little bit of whiskey…”

Gemma laughed, “You sounded like Hermione Granger explaining what a love potion smelled like to her just then.”

Louis whacked her shoulder, “Oi, woman, watch out or I’ll drool on your pillow.”

“The fact that you're part canine makes me really worried about if you’d do that in _human_ or _wolf_ form.” She muttered as she turned her attention back to her homework. Louis just snickered as he walked away, ready to look up any possible light installations in London that he could take Harry to, and woo him properly.

\--(0)--

Ana had Dory and Lux on her hips while Niall was holding Freddie’s hand in one of his, and Harry had Ernest in his arms. They all three were excited about the house they were about to look at. It would be nice to no longer rent anything, and Ana was a bit determined to live in a Fairy Tale Princess Castle, especially if she was stripping regularly to foot the bill for it. Niall’s father had offered to go in half on the house, and while it had felt a little odd to accept his help, Niall had after realizing how much money that could end up saving them. With accepting Horan money, they could pay it back over time, and the money they saved up now they could restore and decorate the house to the pack’s likings.

“This way please.” The realtor that Anne had suggested but Duke Horan was paying for motioned them to follow her inside. The drive up to this mansion had been amazing. It was a true Manor house, with three towering stories, and an impressive yard that Niall was already envisioning them playing football in.

Before he could comment on it, Sylvia was talking again. “Accalia Manor is a Tudor style mansion manor house estate with an outstanding specification. The property has just undergone completion of a meticulous, exquisite, fully comprehensive, multi-million-pound new build refurbishment on an epic scale. £5 million has been spent developing the property to an exceptionally high standard, involving multi-award-winning designers. Essentially everything from the windows, roofs, plastering, paintwork, light fittings, floor and wall finishes, kitchens, bedrooms, bathrooms, to the sumptuously landscaped gardens and grounds, have all been replaced with new.” She motioned around them as they moved into one of the large receiving rooms.

Harry’s eyes widened as he gazed around the over the top interior. Niall was still checking behind him, looking hopelessly at a rather ghastly stone angel he was hoping to remove if they chose this place. Since it would no doubt be in danger if they played footy.

“There are many different housing arrangements within this property.” Sylvia explained, “For example the West Wing-” She waved her arm toward a long-decorated hallway, “Has two additional apartments, one is a three bedroom and the other is a two bedroom. Both are self-contained and come with double sized bedrooms, ensuites, separate kitchens and reception rooms that could of course be converted into individual bedrooms. You mentioned that this place with only twelve was a little smaller than you were looking for. “

Ana nodded, “There are fourteen members in my family alone, Harry and his sister will be living with us, obviously Niall my husband, as well as the rest of my family's significant others and some other close friends.” She explained flawlessly. “I believe at this moment there are ten couples without counting the younger children in my family who have not started dating.” She admitted, “Or counting when Duke Horan visits, the Twist family visits, or when Lady Horan wants to visit.”

Sylvia gazed at her for a long moment before nodding. “The property also features a luxurious ultra-high-end entertainment complex, comprising a large sized games room, a studio, what can only be described as 'The Ultimate TV & Gaming Room', a sizable swimming pool and a sumptuous wine cellar. There are seven additional bedrooms in the main Manor, as well as nine additional receiving rooms, all of which can be converted. There are two smaller cabins located out the sides of the West and East Wing that are perfect for when in-laws visit.”

“What’s in the East Wing?” Harry asked, softly.

“The garage and the pool house, Mr. Styles.” Sylvia offered, softly. “Would you like to see the rest of the Manor?” They agreed and followed her through the twist and turns of the luxurious house, all the while Ana was doing math in her head. They reached a large room on the third floor of the East Wing that was just open. “This is open space for an office-”

“Or a massive Master Suite.” Harry grinned, as he looked at Niall and Ana. “This is massive.”

“That it is.” Niall huffed; a bit amused.

Ana rolled her eyes, “Or this could easily become the playroom for the children.” There was a tone of determination there, Sylvia gazed at her for a moment, obviously realizing that it was Ana who was in charge and not Niall Horan (as she’d first believed since the Irish Duke was putting so much money into this venture). “I feel like this is the place, Sylvia, how soon would we be able to enter into a contract?”

“Duke Horan was hoping you would be interested in this property. He already discussed at length with the owners-” She pulled something out of her purse, “Here we go, the asking price was £6,950,000 but he was able to talk them down to £5,000,000. According to Duke Horan he is prepared to pay £2,500,000 this very afternoon if Lady Anastasia Horan Tomlinson is sure this is the right house for her family.”

“I’m a Lady now, eh.” She rolled her eyes, “I am one hundred percent sure this is the right property. What do you two thinks?”

Harry frowned, “Is the angel in the back movable? I just know Louis is going to make a football field out there, and-” Sometimes Niall could kiss Harry, he apparently was, he realized as Harry had one stopped talking and two Ana was laughing behind them.

“Anything you wish to change once the house is in you both Master Niall Horan and Lady Anastasia Horan Tomlinson’s name is completely fine.” Sylvia offered, “So, is this the house?” Niall nodded, and wondered how excited Louis would be to know they’d bought a literal castle…

\--(0)--

Christmas Eve Louis had to pay Ana to make the kids leave him alone long enough for him to sneak Harry out of the flat. Once they’d bought the house in early December a lot of time and energy had been spent in packing up the pieces of their life and sending it to the new place in Tottenham. So far Louis was fairly sure their landlords thought they’d started an illegal drug ring. Anne and Robin spent the most time, with Muara in Tottenham unpacking and overseeing the renovations that Duke Horan was largely paying for as a ‘belated-wedding’ gift.

Somehow, Louis managed to get Harry out of the flat and into the Uber with limited issues. The boy beside him looked confused, but sweet as they headed forward, across the busy streets and toward Louis’ goal. Regent Street was one of the first major Christmas displays that Louis and Ana had ever taken the kids to. Back when they were just starting to get the hang of living in the busy city and raising their younger siblings.

Regent Street had never disappointed Louis since then. Although largely he traveled the display from Oxford Circus through Waterloo Place by himself, marveling over the hundreds of thousands of LED lights that sprinkled the sky above him. Each one was handcrafted and created artfully to show various Christmas related images, creating a warm glowing canopy over the busy streets, and sweeping sidewalks.

The moment the Uber let them out Harry’s eyes lit up, and the warm scent of cupcakes greeted Louis’ nose to the point he had to clear his throat to get his whole body to _calm down_. There were a multitude of ways this night could end, all of them hopefully better than the other possibilities, but his wolf had only one thing on its mind, and that was tasting the boy before him, wrecking him completely and proving that he loved him.

_Loved him._

Whoa, where did that come from?

It took Louis a few moments to register that Harry was talking animatedly about the first display - a series of angels around a manger, before Louis realized that he’d probably loved the boy all along. What was it that Ana had said to him once? _Have you ever seen such a beautiful boy that you wanted nothing more than to make him shine brighter? All you wanted to do the moment you saw him was make him the center of your universe, and live in his shadow?_

Ana had been talking about Niall, but in this moment, with Harry’s curls windswept and a hoodie that was a bit small on his frame (the wolf inside him seemed to believe that hoody belonged to Louis), his face alight with happiness unlike anything Louis had ever seen, he realized… He had before him a beautiful boy who he wanted to make shine brighter than all the stars in the night sky. The very center of his universe was hanging above him, grinning at him madly, Louis couldn’t stop himself.

He pushed forward, almost impulsively, and sealed his lips to Harry’s, kissing the younger boy like he’d die without. Harry kissed back just as enthusiastically, knotting his fist in Louis’ shirt front, and pulling him in even closer, when they broke apart for air, Louis let out a little laugh, “I love you.” He managed to breathe, _We’ve already changed the stars once, Louis - let’s keep doing it_. Yeah, Ana was right, they could change everything.

“I love you too.” Harry admitted, a little timidly.

“Thank God.” Louis breathed and kissed him again, as he pulled away this time, a grin on his face that was definitely more wolf than human, “Harry Edward Styles, would you be like to be my boyfriend?”

Harry laughed, “Yes, Lou, I would love to be your boyfriend.”

“Best birthday ever.” Louis muttered and let Harry coil around him. He had his mate (he just needed to explain that to Harry), his family, blood and pack, and a huge house to look forward to. More than that, he had a future that his mother could have never dreamed of and that was enough to make his heart swell. Happy Birthday indeed, he thought as he and Harry got hot chocolate and headed through the light display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RA: Next chapter is just pictures again, sorry loves...


	33. 2015 - Winter (The Start of Happily Ever After)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [image]

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/qRvdkxV)

  



	34. Sometime After...

**“The Kids Are Alright”**

**Sometime After**

Anne walked along the headstones until her eyes landed on the one she’d painstakingly hunted down. Even in death Jay Tomlinson was elusive. Anne stepped through the deep grass and unfolded her blanket over the mound of earth in front of the concrete slab. She dropped her picnic basket next, then settled down herself. Leaning her back against the cold grey stone. “I wish you were alive.” Anne admitted, “Although to be quite honest I don’t know if that’s to yell at you or thank you for your sons and daughters.” Anne let out a sigh, “I’m doing this all wrong. Johanna Tomlinson, I’m Anne Twist and it’s a pleasure to meet you. I think.”

She thought for a moment then started again. “I don’t know much about you. Scattered newspapers and little tidbits the younger girls remember of you. Louis and Ana don’t really talk about you, but god they defend you. I don’t know what you did to earn their blind loyalty in death even now. I was a single mum for a while, it was just me, Gems and Haz. I think it was probably a bit like that when it was just you, Lou and Ana. Three against the world.” She looked around the graveyard. “Dunno if you know this or not love but your last husband buried you beside your first and second. I feel like there is some sort of poetic justice in that, but I won’t harp on it.”

Anne shivered as she opened her picnic basket and poured a glass of wine for herself. “I’m not here to talk about them anyways.” She sipped on the red and hummed. “I thought I’d come round to thank you. Those oldest two of yours. They are life savers. My son… he’s been through the ringer, born with a condition that made it unclear if he were a boy or a girl. He’s all boy, just reproductively a girl. It’s been hard on him. Your Ana helped him bloom and gods you're Louis absolutely loves him. I’m getting ahead of myself now though.” Anne admitted sheepishly.

“I’d best start with Ana.” Anne sighed. “She, like you, was a teen mum. There’s a story there I bet you don’t know. Stan was never Freddie’s father. Some wanker named Quincy was and he took advantage of her when she was drunk. Stan claimed the child to save her. Freddie is the sweetest. He calls me Gram. Her little girl Lux never belonged to Stan either, she doesn’t know his name or much about him other than he was from America. Lux calls me Gran, too.” That made Anne smile, “She took to exotic dancing when the money got hard. It’s how she met Niall. Those two, god never have I seen such a happy couple. He gave up his Irish title as a Duke to be with her. And she married him randomly before a footy game. They shouldn’t work but they do. They’ve just had a son Theo. He’s darling. Looks enough like Freddie and Lux in a couple years no one will do a double take. Niall is a few years younger than her though.”

Anne paused, pulled out the wine and poured some more. “They’ve never been round to see you. Harry told me that - my son - he and Louis are so in sync with one another. They work so easily. Harry adores Ernest and Doris. He dots on Addy, Rose and Cami. They along with Ana and Niall are basically raising everyone.” She sighed. “Lottie is dating an older boy Mike. They are cute, probably the forever bit. Fiz is pansexual. Don’t ask me Love I’ve no clue what it means.” She patted the gravestone a bit indulgently. “Gigi? Oh, she’s lovely. My ex-husband Desmond was the police officer who brought her to you and Mark. They are quite the cute set of friends. Pen pals. I think he felt bad once he found out what happened to you.” Anne sighed, and then looked heavenward. “Daisy and Phoebe are in ballet now. Robin, my husband, and I go watch them dance every time we are in London.”

She finished off that glass and sighed. “They even took in friends. Liam comes from a poor family too and his roommate was a bully. Zayn’s parents kicked him out because no son was better than him potentially being a disgrace. They have so much love in them, Jay. Even after what you did. How could you not see? They had so much love to give and by god I believe they would have given it all to you and then some.” She paused, “Then there are the five girls that Ana brought into the mix - Perrie and Zayn are in love, Jesy is seeing another boy that Louis brought into the mix Ed, Jade is with Calum, another of Louis finds, and Leigh Anne is with Luke, another of the boys Louis brought home. My daughter Gemma is engaged to another of their close friends, Ashton. Danielle is the dancer that brought ballet into their lives, she’s with Liam.” Anne paused again. “Even Lottie saved someone, a boy named Seb. He and Fiz are pretty close, I would say a couple but then again he wears a lot of eyeliner and she’s pansexual?”

She shifted a bit. “I don’t honestly know why I’m here god I wish you were alive. I’d kill to see how you look at them now. Louis is signed to Tottenham Hotspur Football Club. He’s a bloody legend on the field, he flies when he runs. Ana she is a ballet teacher, amazing with kids. That club she used to dance for? The owner died, left the place to her and her husband Niall. She’s got the skills to dance for the London troupe if she wanted to. Your eldest two children, they deserve the world. And you…. you just tossed them out like rubbage.”

Anne felt tears in her eyes. “I know that’s not fair; you had your reasons not that I or your children know them.” She poured another glass of wine and downed it. “I wanted you to know you needn’t worry about them. I love them all, they are so wonderful and open. God so golden. It’s like they were made to make the world a better place. I’ve got a heart big enough to love them for the rest of their lives. All of them from Louis down to Ernest. They let me know them, they let me into their world? Ana had me and Robin at her and Niall’s quick wedding. They all come to Holmes Chapel for holidays.”

For a long time Anne sat in near silence. “I love them. Mother to mother. I’ll love them enough for the both of us. For as long as they will let me. I’m promising you that right here right now, Johanna Tomlinson. I’ll love your children enough for the both of us. I’ll love them right. I’ll be whatever they need me to be. Because I think we can agree they deserve it. And we both know they are worth that love and more. They are literally the best thing to happen to my son, my daughter, me, Robin. And I have to thank you for bringing a baker's dozen of unruly devoted hellbent to loyal and lovely children into this world.”

With that Anne packed up her supplies and looked at the headstone. “Maybe in the spring I’ll plant some Sunflowers at your grave. Give you a little spruce up. After all, we’re mothers to the same children.” With that Anne ribbed the cold stone and headed back up the way she’d come. A cold wind blew past her, just as she looked over her shoulder, she swore she saw a woman looking at her with a sad but hopeful smile. “See you later, Jay.” Anne called out as the cold breeze seemed to dance across her again. This time she didn’t look back as she made her way out of the cemetery. Back to the car where Robin sat waiting for her, the pair were headed to Tottenham to spend a weekend with their crazy brood of children.

_-Fin_

* * *

[](https://ibb.co/52VcsgC)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RA: This took two months to write.  
> SSA: And then we posted it in one night...  
> RA: Cause we can't stick to posting schedules...  
> SSA: Hope you enjoyed!  
> RA: Love you!


	35. Inspiration For Characters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just one of the 'mood' boards I used while writing this story. :)

[](https://imgbox.com/OzY1FIKp)


End file.
